UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE
by serena usagi chiba
Summary: El un millonario con el corazon destrozado, ella una chica umilde que trabaja. todo cambia cuando una noche Darien impulsado por el deseo se une a serena de una forma poco romantica...Mejor porque no lees?
1. Capitulo 1

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 1

El, es un famoso empresario multimillonario rodeado de lujos en su mansión  
que posee en los alrededores de la cuidad.  
Ahi se encontraba el, en la absoluta oscuridad bebiendo solo. Solo porque hace  
unos meses la mujer a la que amo y la que le pidió matrimonio lo engaño con  
el que se decía su mejor amigo. Esto lo destrozo y mas se le partió el  
corazón cuando Esmeralda le dijo que no se arrepentía de acostarse con  
Yaten.  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento ella tomo todas sus cosas y se fue de  
su lado. Solo recuerda la cantidad de botellas que lo rodean desde ese  
momento.  
Lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor y amargura recorren su ahora demacrada cara.  
Era una noche muy fría, Darien era su nombre, no soportaba estar mas en  
soledad, como pudo se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió al baño. Al entrar  
se dispuso a tomar una ducha para después vestirse y arreglarse. Darien  
poseía unos cabellos color negro noche y unos preciosos ojos azul oscuro, su  
piel era blanca un rostro de ensueño, la perfección hecha hombre. Solo unas  
ojeras arruinaban ese rostro perfecto, ojeras que demostraban el estado  
deplorable en el que se encontraba.  
Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y tomo su campera para luego dirigirse  
hacia la puerta de salida.  
Recorrió muchas calles de la cuidad de Tokio hasta que estaciono su auto BMW  
color rojo fuego frente a un pequeño bar.  
En ese bar trabajan algunas chicas, entre ellas se encontraba Serena, una  
joven de largos cabellos rubios, piel blanca como la leche y unos hermosos  
ojos celeste. Serena a pesar de su corta edad de 18 años, ella tuvo que dejar  
sus estudios y comenzar a trabajar para poder ayudar a su madre y hermano  
después de la repentina muerte de su padre. Aunque su madre le insistía que  
no tomara ese empleo ella le dijo que era una buena paga y que lo necesitaban.  
A la chica no le gustaba ver a su pobre madre haciendo trabajos de lavado y  
planchado de ropa para personas de alta sociedad. O a su hermano limpiando  
patios a su edad de 12 años.  
Serena hacia siempre todo lo posible por ellos, su familia.  
Ese día no fue el mejor de todos ya que al levantarse a la hora que  
acostumbraba , dado que su trabajo como mesera en el bar terminaba a las 5 de  
la madrugada, la pobre chica cuando llegaba a su casa pasaba casi todo el día  
durmiendo, se encontró a su madre sentada junto a la mesa con una cara de  
mucha preocupación.  
-Buenos días mama…. Que sucede? - pregunto intrigada  
-Hola serena hija, como amaneciste? - le saludo y pregunto a su vez,  
distrayendo su atencion de los papeles que leia  
Serena se sentó al lado de su madre y vio los papeles que ella tenia no eran  
mas que facturas de cuentas atrasadas en su pago.  
-Mama , no te preocupes por esto - dijo tomando las facturas - yo haré lo  
posible para reunir el dinero ya veras.  
-Hija no quiero que te sigas sacrificando por nosotros,- le dijo recupernado  
las facturas de manos de su hija-, tu deberías estudiar y conseguir un novio,  
hacer la vida de una chica normal. No trabajar para mantenernos!,- concluyo  
descorazonada  
-Mamita ya lo habíamos hablado a esto, en un tiempo cuando nuestra situación  
se acomode te prometo que voy a retomar mis estudios.  
Así las dos mujeres se abrazaron para borrar algunas penas de la amarga  
situación.  
Mas tarde serena se fue a tomar una ducha, algo le decía que hoy iba a ser  
una buena noche. Cuando termino su baño se fue a vestir, se puso una pollera  
mini tableada color roja y la remera del bar que era color blanca con letras  
rojas y muchos brillitos.  
Así partió ella hacia su trabajo, entraba siempre a las once de la noche  
pero siempre iba un rato antes para ayudar a su amiga mina, una chica muy  
parecida a ella pero de muy diferente carácter. Mientras que serena era un  
poco seria y reservada mina era todo lo contrario una chica alegre y  
divertida.  
Horas mas tarde el bar comenzó a llenarse y serena estaba feliz, gracias a  
sus clientes ellas tenia una buena propina, aunque sabia que no era mucho, la  
noche apenas empezaba y ella sabia que si seguía así esa propina junto a su  
paga serian suficientes para pagar las deudas que agobiaban a su madre.  
Eran las tres de la mañana y el bar estaba en su mejor momento y todo era  
gracias al dueño que tuvo la brillante idea de llevar a una banda local.  
Mientras Serena seguía atendiendo las mesas en el local entra un joven un  
poco misterioso vestido muy elegante nada formal pero elegante, este se  
dirigió a una mesa un poco alejada y solitaria.  
Mina le hizo señas a serena del hombre que se encontraba en aquella mesa  
porque estaba segura que su amiga no lo había notado. Serena cuando dejo las  
bebidas en la mesa correspondiente y se dirigió a la mesa del hombre  
solitario.  
-Hola muy buenas noches - saludo como acostumbraba en tanto colocaba los  
reposavasos sobre la mesa-, que se le ofrece?  
-Tráeme un whisky por favor - le dijo a la chica sin siquiera mirarla.  
La rubia fue a la barra para que le sirvan el pedido del joven, siendo atacada  
por las típicas preguntas de su amiga. 


	2. Capitulo 2

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

Mina le hizo señas a serena del hombre que se encontraba en aquella mesa  
porque estaba segura que su amiga no lo había notado. Serena cuando dejo las  
bebidas en la mesa correspondiente y se dirigió a la mesa del hombre  
solitario.  
-Hola muy buenas noches - saludo como acostumbraba en tanto colocaba los  
reposavasos sobre la mesa-, que se le ofrece?  
-Tráeme un whisky por favor - le dijo a la chica sin siquiera mirarla.  
La rubia fue a la barra para que le sirvan el pedido del joven, siendo atacada  
por las típicas preguntas de su amiga

CAPITULO 2

Y cuéntame serena? - dijo poniendo sus típicos ojitos de curiosa- como se  
llama?, tiene novia?. Le pediste su numero telefónico? Es guapo?  
-Hay mina por favor!- Solo me pidió un whisky nada mas, ni siquiera levanto  
su mirada. No lo pude ver y las demás preguntas sabes muy bien que no soy de  
esas.- dijo con enfado hacia su amiga-  
-Huy bueno,bueno- desestimo para zanjar la discusion-, Sere yo preguntaba  
nomás  
-uff- bufo Serena un enfado resignado, su amiga nunca cambiaria-,listo Mina,  
dame el trago mejor.  
Así serena puso el trago en la bandeja y se dirigió a la ultima mesa donde  
se encontraba el joven de cabello oscuro.  
Aquí tiene caballero, espero que lo disfrute.  
Darien al escuchar esa voz tan angelical levanto su mirada para ver a su  
dueña. En ese instante se olvido por un momento de Esmeralda, el engaño,  
Yatén y la soledad que sentía.  
No, no era bonita; era hermosa y perfecta. Nunca había visto una joven tan  
linda, no lo dudo mucho en platicar con ella.  
Hola como te llamas? le pregunto obsequiandole una hermosa sonrisa  
-Heeee yo? - dijo srprendida y nerviosa la rubia, para al final contestar-,  
Serena.  
-Así que serena, soy Darien, te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo? - le dijo  
mirándola seductoramente.  
-Lo siento pero no me dejan, política del trabajo. - le respondió  
tímidamente ya que esa mirada la mato, se perdió instantáneamente en esos  
ojos azul profundo.  
-Entonces cuanto? . Darien se encontraba ya un poco tomado debido a la previa  
que había echo en su mansión, y las actitudes que tenia no las pensaba  
claramente.  
-Disculpa?, Cuanto que? - sonando un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.  
-Cuanto por pasar la noche conmigo? - dijo fríamente pero ahora le clavo una  
mirada seria y molesta.  
Serena no lo dudo dos veces y le estampo su palma en el bello rostro de  
Darien. Y se fue de aquella mesa totalmente ofendida. Que se creía para  
insinuarle algo así, ella no era de esas, es mas ella aun era virgen ni  
siquiera había dado aun su primer beso.  
Serena se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara para despabilarse un poco de lo  
sucedido, cuando salio del baño actúo como si nada había pasado no quería  
alarmar a nadie. Y así continuo la noche evitando a Darien que la llamaba  
constantemente.  
Darien estaba desubicado parecía no entrar en razón, toda la noche llamaba a  
Serena, necesitaba hablar con ella, conocerla mejor. Cada vez que pasaba cerca  
de el, este le tomaba la mano pero lo único que recibía era el rechazo.  
Tanto le dolía en su pecho cada vez que la rubia lo rechazaba que opto por  
seguir tomando y así paso la noche bebiendo un trago tras otro. Hasta que ya  
no daba mas, ya no sabia ni lo que hacia solo ahogaba sus penas con el  
alcohol.  
Cuando el bar estaba cerrando quedaban aun adentro algunas personas que se  
rehusaban de irse, entre ellos darien.  
Mientras tanto en un cuarto se encontraba Mina y Serena, las dos cambiándose  
para irse a sus casas dando por terminado su trabajo.  
Al momento de salir del bar Serena no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba  
vigilando con unos ojos de deseo y desesperación. Así serena comenzó a  
caminar para su hogar aunque eran las 5 de la madrugada y estaba muy oscuro  
ella no tenia miedo, eso era algo que hacia todas las noches.  
Estaba un poco frío, se agradeció a si misma por haber alzado una campera  
aunque se reprocho el no alzar unos pantalones, continuo caminando sin darse  
cuenta que alguien la seguía, hasta que llego a una esquina y antes de cruzar  
la calle vio que en la siguiente cuadra se encontraba un grupo de chicos que  
por su comportamiento estaban bastantes tomados, no lo pensó mucho y decidió  
desviarse de su camino habitual, no quería que ese grupo la moleste o se  
quieran pasar de listo. Sin mas doblo en la esquina y decidió seguir por el  
otro camino, Serena iba concentrada en lo que tenia que hacer porque  
agradecía enormemente el que halla ido tan bien esa noche. Podía otra vez  
hacerse cargo de su familia y pagar esas facturas.

Hola, perdón por dejar el capitulo anterior con intrigas, ya lo se, uno  
quería saber como seguía.  
También les voy a contar que me encuentro estudiando y trabajando, estudio  
hasta los días sábados y tengo 3 trabajos. Me es casi imposible escribir  
tanto. jajajaja por eso por las noches escribo hasta las 4 de la madrugada.  
así que si mucho no me entienden pido disculpas y tratare de que no vuelva a  
pasar, también esta demás decir que nadie sabe quien soy porque no le he  
dicho a nadie que estoy haciendo esto...  
me guardan el secreto?  
Usagi 


	3. Chapter 3

_**UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…**_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Respuesta de los Reviews

Muchas gracias a todos! no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer mi historia, y  
yo que pensé que nadie la leería o que me dirían "Hay no sabes ni escribir,  
mejor has otra cosa" :(  
patito: este es el gran capitulo, encontraras mas que un primer beso, pero no  
te molestes prometo que todo tiene un final feliz.  
hudy: muchas gracias por tu apoyo! trato de hacer todo lo posible, no quiero  
defraudar a nadie.  
Luz Cullen Chiba: en este capitulo hago presente la situación económica, en  
realidad porque serena tiene un empleo. si habrá ayuda y amor, es imposible  
que esta pareja no se ame ( yo amo a darien, asíque amor hay jajaja)  
Princesa RA: hay princesa creo que lees mi mente. jajaja, todo mejorara no te  
preocupes.  
Bueno ahora recordemos algo... En el Capitulo Anterior  
Estaba un poco frío, se agradeció a si misma por haber alzado una campera  
aunque se reprocho el no alzar unos pantalones, continuo caminando sin darse  
cuenta que alguien la seguía, hasta que llego a una esquina y antes de cruzar  
la calle vio que en la siguiente cuadra se encontraba un grupo de chicos que  
por su comportamiento estaban bastantes tomados, no lo pensó mucho y decidió  
desviarse de su camino habitual, no quería que ese grupo la moleste o se  
quieran pasar de listo. Sin mas doblo en la esquina y decidió seguir por el  
otro camino, serena iba concentrada en lo que tenia que hacer porque  
agradecía enormemente el que halla ido tan bien esa noche. Podía otra vez  
hacerse cargo de su familia y pagar esas facturas.

CAPITULO 3

Su familia sufría de economía, desde que su padre Kenji murió en un  
accidente automovilístico su madre tuvo que enfrentar la dolorosa realidad de  
estar sola y criar a sus hijos. Por esa razón fue que Serena al terminar la  
secundaria comenzó a trabajar para aliviar la situación a su madre.  
Cuando se encontraba cruzando el parque Nº 10 un hombre se apareció de golpe  
frente ella. Era Darien, ella dio un pequeño grito al asustarse, en cambio  
Darien que estaba totalmente fuera de si y la había seguido desde que ella se  
fue del bar, se abalanzo sobre ella, encerrándola con sus fuertes brazos y  
besando sus labios, esos labios que eran su perdición.  
Serena quedo congelada no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, su primer beso  
era con alguien que solo sabia su nombre. Y lo peor era que se notaba que  
estaba totalmente borracho porque ella podía sentir y saborear el alcohol en  
sus labios. Ese beso era bruto y desesperado lleno de fuerza y descontrol.  
Darien estaba totalmente fuera de si, estaba irreconocible, usando su fuerza  
levanto un poco a serena abrazándola y la llevo hasta un lugar un poco  
alejado del sendero. Serena pataleaba tratando de soltarse pero Darien era mas  
fuerte y aunque trato no pudo liberarse de esos brazos que la tenían rodeada.  
Tampoco podía gritar ya que sus labios eran prisioneros de esos labios que la  
besaban de una forma que ay dios!. Esto la sorprendió, que? Le estaba  
gustando? No podía ser!  
El pelinegro la deposito en el césped y el se sitúo arriba de ella.  
Cuando dejo de besarla empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, al levantar la mirada  
se encontró con un ángel llorando, este le limpio las lagrimas con su mano.  
-No por favor! - suplicaba llorando - déjame ir por favor…  
-Eres preciosa… y serás MIA solo MIA! - le dijo con una voz autoritaria y  
desenfrenada, gritándole para que se callara.  
Así darien empezó a rozar su cuerpo con sus manos mientras ella solo lloraba  
y trataba de safarse. Su mano empezó a acariciar su mejilla bajando por sus  
pechos hasta llegar a su pollera, donde la levanto un poco para posar su mano  
en su intimidad.  
-Noo, déjame! - y no lo soporto y como pudo se zafo una mano y le rasguñó  
la cara-  
-Te dije que serás MIA! - dijo gritándole mientras le pego una cachetada.  
Serena solo lloraba…  
-Cállate o la vas a pasar muy mal! - volvió a gritarle para que dejara de  
llorar.  
Darien continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a bajar su mano para  
acariciar la intimidad de la rubia  
-MMMMMMM- gemia del gusto- que deliciosa que SOS preciosa.  
-Por favor detente, soy …. Soy virgen - DECLARO volviendo a llorar,  
tratando que con esa declaracion ese hombre recapacitara  
-Amor no te parece que eso ya esta un poco usado? - le dijo socarronamente sin  
creerle  
Y sin mas le rompió de un tiron su ropa interior y empezó a meter sus dedos  
en la cavidad de ella.  
Serena solo se quejaba y le seguía rogando que se detenga pero Darien estaba  
que no se controlaba a si mismo era como si su sentido animal se hubiera  
liberado la escuchaba llorar pero no podía detenerse.  
Solo podía responder a su instinto, rápidamente saco sus dedos de serena y  
se desabrocho su pantalón, bajándoselo junto a su boxer.  
Ya no podía mas, le dolía su erección, deseaba poseerla ya.  
-Ahora si amor, te deseo no aguanto mas - y sin terminarlo de decir darien  
empujo su miembro erecto dentro de serena.  
-Hayyyyy!- se quejo por el dolor de la intrucion-, Nooooooooooooo!- grito  
deseperada  
Algo le impidió a Darien entrar completamente en Serena y sin dudarlo volvió  
a empujar su miembro con mas fuerza pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido  
junto a un grito desgarrador de la rubia y así Darien entro completamente.  
En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella era virgen y que no le había mentido al  
decirle que lo era pero el no le creyó. Ahora la tenia debajo de el, llorando  
después de haber gritado del dolor al ser penetrada de esa forma.  
-Shhhhh, tranquila mi amor pronto pasara. - se detuvo un rato para que ella se  
acostumbrara a su miembro.- Perdóname mi amor prometo compensar tu dolor. Ya  
no llores - le decía dulcemente acariciando su cara y unos mechones rubios  
para que se calmara.  
Poco a poco comenzó a moverse nuevamente pero esta ves mas lento, la  
penetraba con delicadeza aunque ella todavía se quejaba de dolor a los  
minutos comenzaron a cambiar esos quejidos convirtiéndose en gemidos.  
Darien se dio cuenta que ese era el momento que estaba buscando y así  
comenzó aumentar de a poco la penetración gozando a la par de ella.  
-Haaaaaaaa…. - se quejaba y gemía serena cada vez que el miembro de Darien  
se adentraba ella  
-Si mi amorrrrrrr, siénteme bien adentro tuyo, haaaaaaaa…. - gemía a la  
par que las embestidas aumentaban en ritmo y frenesi.  
Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez eran otros tipos de besos, estos  
eran de amor cargados con mucho cariño, como demostrando en estos todo lo que  
llevaba en su corazón. Así siguieron un rato gimiendo de placer mutuamente  
hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y se fundieron en un gran beso.  
-Eres MIA! - le dijo para embestirla con fuerza y acabar dentro de ella.  
Fue tanto el placer que sintió que serena se desmayo unos segundos pero  
cuando reacciono se encontró sola en el parque con sus ropas desarregladas y  
su prenda intima destrozada. En su pollera estaba la evidencia de lo que  
había pasado, estaba manchada con sangre producto de la perdida de su  
virginidad. Como pudo serena se levanto y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar  
todos aun seguían durmiendo. Ella sin hacer ruido fue al baño, se quito la  
ropa y tomo una ducha. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos que se confundían con la  
lluvia. Media hora mas tarde se tiro en su cama para dormir profundamente,  
decidió no comentar nada de esto a su madre ni hacer una denuncia, el  
recuerdo de ella gimiendo a la par de aquel hombre la avergonzaba mucho y no  
sabia como explicar lo ocurrido.

No me maten por favor! Yo se que lo que hice fue terrible, pero todo en la  
vida ocurre por algo. Después de momentos así todo mejorara tanto para  
serena, su familia y por supuesto darien.  
Usagi 


	4. Chapter 4

_**UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…**_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 4

En una mansión entraba un joven pelinegro aun alcoholizado que se dirigió a  
su habitación para tirarse sobre la cama y quedar posteriormente  
profundamente dormido.  
Horas mas tarde en una humilde casa, todos los integrantes se levantaban para  
comenzar un nuevo día. Mama Ikuko comenzó haciendo el desayuno para ella y  
su hijo para luego comenzar a lavar y planchar la ropa que tenia de una  
señora conocida de ella, esta no le pagaba mucho por su trabajo pero le  
pagaba cada vez que Ikuko le entregaba la ropa lista. Su hijo menor llamado  
Sammy estaba en la primaria pero todos los días le mentía a su madre  
diciendo que salía con sus amigos o que entrenaba en un equipo de futbol  
cuando en realidad limpiaba parabrisas en la calle para juntar algo de dinero  
y así ayudar a su madre y hermana.  
Serena no pudo conciliar el sueño, paso las horas llorando por lo ocurrido y  
se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Porque le sucedió esto a ella. Ese maldito infeliz  
abuso de ella arrebatándole su inocencia, lo odiaba, lo odiaba como a nadie  
en el mundo. No se lo perdonaría nunca y lo peor es que debía callar, no  
podía decirle esto a su madre , seria matarla de pena a la pobre. Y a la  
policía? No, que pensarían?… como le creerían si ella trabajaba en un bar  
y se encontraba sola a esa hora de la madrugada?, lo mejor era guardar  
silencio y hacer como si nunca sucedió pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Si cada vez  
que cierra los ojos la imagen de su rostro se le aparece, le duele su cuerpo  
debido a las caricias que este desgraciado le dio y también estaban esas  
malditas marcas que le dejo por todas partes.  
Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. A la tarde  
comprendió que debía levantarse aun tenia que ayudar a su familia y tenia un  
empleo que cuidar pero ya no quería volver a este, debía hacer algo al  
respecto como pudo se levanto de su cama y fue a tomar un baño. Al salir se  
cambio, esta ves se puso una remera negra y un pantalón blanco, se veía  
esplendida, se maquillo para ocultar sus ojeras y salio hacia la cocina.  
Comió un poco de lo que su madre le había preparado y se fue hacia el bar no  
sin antes dejarle en una lata a su madre toda la recaudación que había echo  
la noche anterior.  
Entrando en el bar…  
Serena se dirigió donde estaba su amiga.  
-Hola sere como estas?- le saludo como siempre Mina, pero su expresion cambio a  
uno de preocupacion al reparar en el semblante de la rubia-, ¿Por qué tenes  
esa cara?- pregunto discretamente  
-Mina, no puedo decirte lo que me paso pero lo único que puedo decirte es que  
necesito cambiar de empleo- suspiro-, Mina…. Voy a renunciar.  
-Hay dios Serena pero que cosas dices - dijo con vos alarmada  
-Solo digo la verdad, necesito un cambio, necesito otro empleo.  
-Sabes Serena que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, déjame pensar. -  
decia vagamente mientras gruzaba los brazos y se llevaba una mano a la  
barbilla en actitus ensadora-, Haaaaaaaa ya lo tengo!- exclamo por fin  
aplaudiendo emocionada  
-Que sucede Mina!- le pregunto Serena intrigada por saber la nueva ocurrencia  
de la chica frente a ella  
-Tengo una amiga . comenzo a explicarle-, que tiene un novio el cual es dueño  
de una cafetería y sala de videos juegos, el esta necesitando meseras, tu  
puedes ir a verlo.  
-Hay mina me salvaste! - chillo alegre tomando las manos de su amiga entre las  
suyas-, Tengo que hablar con Seiya para explicarle que voy a dejar el  
trabajo.  
Así la rubia se dirigió a la oficina donde se encontraba seiya.  
En la puerta de la oficina se escuchan unos golpes y el joven dice.  
-Adelante…. - dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.  
-Discúlpame Seiya, pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.  
-Dime Serena, que sucede?  
-Necesito renunciar a este trabajo.  
-Pero que cosas dices! Como puedes renunciar?  
-En verdad lo siento pero he tenido un inconveniente y no puedo seguir con  
este empleo.  
-Sere, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, yo siempre te he  
querido y lo sabes. - se acerco hacia ella para tratar de besarla y  
convencerla que no se marchara y permaneiera a su lado.  
-No seiya - alejándose - sabes que no puedo aceptarte. No tengo los mismos  
sentimientos.  
-Discúlpame serena, no quise incomodarte. Pero sabes que puedes decirme lo  
que sea, y por el trabajo no te preocupes puedes volver cuando lo desees. - se  
acerco pero esta vez le deposito un beso en su frente.  
-Gracias seiya pero no creo volver - en su mente te dijo "eso espero".

Continuara...

Hay chicas como se esta poniendo la historia…  
Quiero agradecer a aquellas que la estan siguiendo. Las quiero mucho y no me  
maten, jajaja. Ya se que me tardo un poco en actualizar.  
Espero poder continuar con las historias que tengo inconclusas y que sean de  
su agrado. Debo confesar que las cambio a medida que leo sus consejos, así  
que gracias por ayudarme a crecer.  
Para las que quieran ser mis amigas pueden buscarme por Facebook, solo pongan  
en el buscador Ely Usagi y de seguro me encontraran. Podremos compartir muchas  
ideas.  
Vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...  
Usagi  
__


	5. Chapter 5

_**UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…**_

_Nota aclaratoria: La historia es de mi total imaginacion. Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 5

Lejos de todo eso en una mansión se encontraba Darien. El no podía recordar  
muy bien que había pasado esa noche, en su mente los recuerdos eran confusos  
y borrosos, solo recordaba el bar, que estaba bebiendo, una linda mesera y  
luego… nada, lo siguiente que recuerda es despertar en su cama. Su ropa  
estaba un poco sucia y en su cara tenia una marca parecía un rasguño pero el  
no le hizo caso a ello, a lo mejor se había lastimado con algo ya que con esa  
borrachera que cargaba se había llevado todo por delante.  
Se levanto de su cama y se fue a tomar una ducha, desayuno y se fue a su  
trabajo, el maldito trabajo, ese donde ocupaba el mayor tiempo posible. El que  
había hecho que ella se fijara en el para luego traicionarlo con su mejor  
amigo.  
Para todos Darien era el accionista multimillonario de las empresas numero 1  
en Japón, relacionado con otras empresas de prestigio, el era joven apuesto  
accionista rico y dueño de las EMPRESAS CHIBA´S. Pero el no lo creía así,  
no negaría que en su momento le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas,  
lujos y dinero pero todo tenia un precio y el lo pagaba caro, ahora solo era  
un joven accionista rico y traicionado por su prometida, el solo recordar que  
se reían a sus espaldas o que las grandes cantidades de dinero que se habia  
gastado Esmeralda eran destinadas a sus amantes.  
No podía seguir así! La muy maldita se reía de el. No debía sufrir, pero  
creería otra vez en el amor?  
Estaba en sentado junto a su escritorio, ese que era digno de un magnate,  
pintado de azul, con muebles de algarrobo, todo muy lujoso y con detalles en  
oro. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que había pasado  
en su vida, sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza tomándose los cabellos hasta  
que un flechado clavo una imagen en su cabeza.  
….Una hermosísima joven rubia…..  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar lo que sucedió esa noche, los  
tragos que ingirió en su mansión, el bar, mas tragos, la mesera, el parque y  
por ultimo el recuerdo que mas le impacto

-FLASH BACK-

-Noo, déjame! - y no lo soporto y como pudo se zafo una mano y le rasguñó  
la cara-  
-Te dije que serás MIA! - dijo gritándole mientras le pego una cachetada.  
-Cállate o la vas a pasar muy mal! - volvió a gritarle para que dejara de  
llorar.  
Darien continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a bajar su mano para  
acariciar la intimidad de la rubia  
-MMMMMMM- gemia del gusto- que deliciosa que SOS preciosa.  
-Por favor detente, soy …. Soy virgen - DECLARO volviendo a llorar,  
tratando que con esa declaracion ese hombre recapacitara  
-Amor no te parece que eso ya esta un poco usado? - le dijo socarronamente sin  
creerle  
Y sin mas le rompió de un tiron su ropa interior y empezó a meter sus dedos  
en la cavidad de ella.  
Serena solo se quejaba y le seguía rogando que se detenga pero Darien estaba  
que no se controlaba a si mismo era como si su sentido animal se hubiera  
liberado la escuchaba llorar pero no podía detenerse.  
Solo podía responder a su instinto, rápidamente saco sus dedos de serena y  
se desabrocho su pantalón, bajándoselo junto a su boxer.  
Ya no podía mas, le dolía su erección, deseaba poseerla ya.  
-Ahora si amor, te deseo no aguanto mas - y sin terminarlo de decir darien  
empujo su miembro erecto dentro de serena.  
-Hayyyyy!- se quejo por el dolor de la intrucion-, Nooooooooooooo!- grito  
deseperada  
Algo le impidió a Darien entrar completamente en Serena y sin dudarlo volvió  
a empujar su miembro con mas fuerza pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido  
junto a un grito desgarrador de la rubia y así Darien entro completamente.  
-Si mi amorrrrrrr, siénteme bien adentro tuyo, haaaaaaaa…. - gemía a la  
par que las embestidas aumentaban en ritmo y frenesi.  
Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez eran otros tipos de besos, estos  
eran de amor cargados con mucho cariño, como demostrando en estos todo lo que  
llevaba en su corazón. Así siguieron un rato gimiendo de placer mutuamente  
hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y se fundieron en un gran beso.  
-Eres MIA! - le dijo para embestirla con fuerza y acabar dentro de ella.-

FIN FLASH BACK-

Era virgen, VIRGEN, y el había abusado de ella, la había VIOLADO. Su cabeza  
no daba mas! Como podía ser tan despreciable? Porque no se detuvo ante sus  
suplicas? Como pudo hacerle eso a una joven que apenas conocía?  
Ella era linda pero no al punto de perder el control hacia ella a causa de la  
bebida. Ahora entendía los estragos que causaba la ingesta de alcohol. Pero  
debía encontrarla, pedirle una disculpa, saber de ella, como estaba?, pero  
que pregunta mas estupida y se regaño así mismo. Como debía estar el se lo  
imaginaba, el la violo. Esa palabra solo un monstruo haría realidad esa  
palabra, el era un monstruo que había violado.  
Se sentía asfixiado y mareado. Tomo su saco y se fue de la oficina, por el  
camino no supo si alguien se le acerco porque el estaba con la imagen de ella  
en la cabeza, debía pedir perdón, perdón la palabra que ocupaba sus  
pensamientos. Llego hasta su auto y se dirigió hasta la mansión.  
Esa noche debía ir a ese bar otra vez y encontrar a la joven para hablar con  
ella, no sabia que decir pero sabia que debía decir algo, tenia que  
solucionarlo.  
En otra parte, frente al café Crown se disponía a entrar una joven rubia…  
Se abrieron las puertas de Crown, serena entro y comenzó a observar hacia  
ambos lados reconociendo el lugar y buscando al encargado del mismo.  
Fijo su mirada al fondo donde se encontraba un joven al lado de una barra,  
cerca habían unas mesas y al costado maquinas de videos juegos. Sin pensarlo  
camino hasta el joven  
-Hola buenos días, disculpe pero quisiera hablar con el encargado del lugar  
llamado Andrew.  
-Hola señorita, buenos días,- le respondio un joven rubio de aspecto afable-,  
yo soy Andrew el encargado de este lugar. Mucho gusto.  
-El gusto es mío, me llamo Serena, disculpe molestarlo así pero es que mi  
amiga Mina me dijo que estaban necesitando gente y bueno la verdad es que me  
urge conseguir empleo, soy el único miembro de mi familia que aporta para el  
sustento.  
-AHH! ya veo, bueno Serena, si estoy buscando personal. Me pareces buena  
persona y si dices que Mina te envío es porque eres de confiar así que que  
no se hable mas, mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar.  
-Muchas gracias, no puedo creerlo, mañana a primera hora esta aquí  
-Entonces te espero mañana.  
Y así serena se dirigió a su hogar, debía ver que hacia su madre y contarle  
sobre su nuevo trabajo aunque no quería contarle el porque. Ese porque, que  
aun dolía y mucho, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de solo recordarlo pero  
debía estar bien no quería preocupar a su familia.  
Para su suerte, cuando le comento a su madre el cambio de trabajo esta se  
alegro, le dijo que el trabajo en un bar no era para una jovencita como ella  
que corría peligro al trabajar de noche y que este si era para ella, era de  
día, en un café tranquilo y con la misma paga. Ella estaba mas tranquila  
ahora aunque serena aun recordaba esa horrorosa noche.  
Días después Darien se arma de valor y vuelve esa noche al bar Moon, donde  
había conocido aquella joven rubia a la cual como un amical sin autocontrol  
había atacado horas mas tarde.  
Estaba vestido de camina celeste con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y  
unos pantalones negros de vestir, su peinado aunque en su momento era perfecto  
debido a los nervios que tenia, paso tantas veces sus dedos por sus cabellos  
que estos estaban ahora un poco revueltos pero aun se veía impecable y sexy.  
Al entrar recordó a la perfección estar esa noche allí, reconoció a una  
rubia en la barra, era la chica con la cual la joven había hablado. Recordó  
que al parecer por el trato que vio eran amigas o conocidas. Pero por quien  
preguntar? El no recordaba su nombre. Recuerda haberse presentado pero estaba  
en ese momento tan metido en el dolor de la traición que simplemente no escucho el nombre. Pero bueno ese no debía ser un problema, cuantas rubias pueden trabajar en un mismo lugar? O cuantas eran tan hermosas como ella? Hermosa? . Pensó en su mente -.

La verdad que durante esos días no pudo olvidar su imagen, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios y sus gemidos. Aun no podía creer como ella se le metió tan adentro de su ser, al cerrar sus ojos ella se le aparece y esmeralda ya no existe, este ángel se encargo de borrarla totalmente de sus pensamientos y de su corazón? No! El estaba confundido, si seguro esto es producto a lo que le hizo a la pobre muchacha.

_**Ay chicas como se esta poniendo la historia…**_

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas que la estan siguiendo. Las quiero mucho y no me maten, jajaja. Ya se que me tardo un poco en actualizar.**_

_**Espero poder continuar con las historias que tengo inconclusas y que sean de su agrado. Debo confesar que las cambio a medida que leo sus consejos, asíque gracias por ayudarme a crecer.**_

_**Para las que quieran ser mis amigas pueden buscarme por Factbook, solo pongan en el buscador Ely Usagi y de seguro me encontraran. Podremos compartir muchas ideas.**_

_**Vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**_

_**Usagi**_

27/04/11


	6. Chapter 6

_**UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…**_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 6

Se acerco a la barra y pidió una bebida refrescante, la verdad es que la estaba buscando con su mirada. No podia olvidarla, estaba con su bebida sentado en las banquetas que están junto a la barra y comenzó a divagar en su mente. Esos ojos… donde los había visto antes, se le hacían tan conocidos. Las personas pasaban cerca suyo pero el estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. Juraba que había visto esos ojos antes. Se repetía una y otra ves donde?.

Entonces empezó a recordar, una niña, hace muchos años atrás fue su vecina, era realmente linda. El era un poco mayor pero eso no impidió que se fijaran mutuamente. Trataba de esforzarse mas y mas, el tenia en ese entonces unos 15 años y ella solo 10. Todavía se acuerda cuando un día llego una mudanza, luego de bajar muchos muebles y entrarlos a la casa, llego un auto con una familia, una pareja junto a una niña y un bebe. Su madrastra le había dicho que eran nuevos en el barrio y que tendrían que ser corteses e ir a saludarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa el pudo observar al bebe que era un niño, el hombre de la familia parecía gentil, la verdad que el mucha atención no puso a lo que decían los adultos. Pero su atención se concentró en ella, la niña de cabellos rubios y esos ojos celestes como el cielo, esos ojos lo habían cautivado.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió donde estaba la rubia….-Hola buenas noches, señorita podría usted ayudarme?-Hola guapo! Me llamo Mina y estoy a tus servicios, que deseas?-He… mucho gusto mina- le respondió Darien un tanto cohibido-, soy Darien yestoy buscando a una chica-Y dime Darien que esta buscando a una chica, quien es la afortunada - dijoponiendo su carita con cuernitos.-La verdad me gustaría saber si se encuentra una joven de estatura mediada,rubia de cabellos largos y ojos celeste?, no conozco su nombre, pero megustaría hablar un momento con ella.-AH!, Así que estas buscando a Serena? - puso sus ojitos con corazones.-Serena?, así se llama?- pensó Darien, y contesto-. Si a Serena estoybuscando, se encuentra trabajando hoy?-Hay guapo pero que mala suerte tienes, serena ha renunciado y no se donde seencuentre, pero si quieres puedes darme tu numero y si la veo le aviso.-Emm…- vacilo, no creyó conveniente dejar mucha información a esa chicadesconocida-, no te preocupes Mina. Gracias de todos modos.Y sin mas salió del bar, pero debía encontrarla! Tenia que pedir superdón. Encontraría a Serena aunque le llevara años hacerlo. Agarro suteléfono móvil y marco a un investigador privado. No sabia nada de ella perotenia que cortar la llamaba el se quedo en la misma situación de antes, solo consaber un nombre el investigador le había dicho que no podría hacer mucho yno creyó prudente volver a bar a tratar de averiguar su apellido, les podríaparecer sospechoso que insistiera tanto en tratar de obtener información deSerena, le podrían avisar y quizás ella no permita que la vea, tal vez pienseque quiere hacerle mas daño en vez de lo ó un rato las calles casi vacías buscando alguna respuesta pero nada,solo se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

Al día siguiente una joven volvía de su primer día de trabajo, ese fue un día muy tranquilo, ella estuvo agradecida con eso. Al pasar los días fue retomando su vida normal y esas pesadillas que sufría de noche empezaron a cesar. Serena quería olvidar todo por mas difícil que fuera. Pero había algo que la inquietaba, la mirada de aquel mal nacido le hacia recordar a alguien que ella amo hace mucho, su amor fue infantil pero aquellos ojos le recordaban tanto a el que en aquel momento tan desagradable de su vida, ella se había perdido en esos ojos, rogando que no la lastimara. Rápidamente agito su cabeza, como si ese infeliz pudiera ser como el, su primer novio. El esa incapaz de lastimarla o eso creía pero bueno las cosas en la vida se dan por alguna razón. Tal vez el destino no quiso que siguieran juntos.

Aun recuerda cuando se mudo a aquella casa todo era nuevo para ella, su padre aun estaba con ellos, al momento de llegar a la que era su nueva casa, ella no estaba contenta con su padre, a pesar de tener solo 10 años se podia decir que lo odiaba. Había dejado todo atrás y lo que mas le dolía eran todas sus amigas. Cuando paro el auto solamente se bajo y se fue corriendo al patio trasero de la casa. No quería que le hablaran, se sentía muy mal. Pero al rato de estar sola afuera recordó que había dejado su campera en el auto y sentía frío. Entro a la casa, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta principal cuando escucho que su madre la llama.

Al dirigir la vista hacia ella lo vio, un joven realmente apuesto, de cabello negro y esos ojos azul profundo como la noche, esa mirada realmente la cautivo. Estaba parado junto a sus padres.

Rápidamente dejo sus recuerdos a un lado.

Ese día no trabajaba por la tarde ya que era su franco, se dirigió a su casa con dos bolsas, tomo un baño y le dejo una bolsa con mercadería a su madre, tomo la otra bolsa donde había un pastel y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga minako.

Mina le había insistido en que valla a visitarla para contarle todo lo que le había pasado.

Al llegar a su casa mina la recibió muy alegre y comenzaron a platicar mientras tomaban el te. Mina le contó del trabajo y de darien, le dijo que el joven la estaba buscando pero no quiso contarle para que así que ella le dio su numero de móvil por cualquier cosa, serena no podía creer lo que le contaba su amiga, el la estaba buscando! porque? Para que? Su cara se torno diferente, demostraba dolor, susto y preocupación. Mina se dio cuenta de ello y le insistió a la rubia para que le cuente. Serena no tuvo mas remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido, el porque no lo había contado y había decidido cambiar de trabajo pero algo que se dio cuenta y que no le dijo a mina fue que ella en un momento sintió que se entregaba a el con amor, aunque suene ilógico lo ultimo que sintió fue amor y placer. Cuando serena termino de contarle todo mina solo la consoló y le dijo que podía confiar en ella para lo que necesite y en cuanto al joven pelinegro ella se iba a encargar que deje de buscar a su amiga o por lo menos saber porque lo hace.

Así los días se convirtieron en semanas y serena seguía con su trabajo, todo estaba marchando muy bien, Andrew le pidió si podía limpiar las mesas del fondo del local ya que estaban manchadas. Sere agarro una franela y se fue a limpiar las mesas para que estén disponibles a los clientes. A los segundos entra un joven vestido de un pantalón gris, una polera negra y un saco color verde, se dirige donde esta Andrew.

- hola Andrew mi viejo amigo como estas tanto tiempo?

- hola darien, valla que sorpresa la tuya verte por acá!

-porque lo dices Andrew?

-es solo que desde el momento que heredaste las empresas de tu padre ya ni pasas a ver a tus amigos

-sabes bien que el trabajo demanda muchas horas, pero ya no me critiques que he venido a verte.

-tienes razón, perdón. Dime que has hecho en este tiempo.

-mi vida a cambiado mucho. Como sabes mi compromiso con esmeralda esta roto así como también mis esperanzas de encontrar el amor, no lo puedo creer. Nunca pensé que esmeralda fuera así y como broche de oro debo contarte que mi vida va de mal en peor.

- darien me estas asustando que ocurre, cuéntame lo que sea para algo son los amigos.

-prefiero contártelo en un lugar mas privado, si puede ser

- vamos a un privado entonces así podes contármelo mejor y mas tranquilo.

Ambos se dirigieron a unos de los privados, Andrew dejo a su hermana a cargo por mientras. Una vez allí los sentados, darien comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido esa noche. Con lagrimas en los ojos relato todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando termino de relatar todo Andrew no sabia que hacer, nunca pensó que su amigo seria capas de algo así pero trato de consolarlo un poco.

- Ay darien pero que has hecho, creo que debes arreglar esto.

- Andrew he tratado de encontrarla pero aun no puedo, he vuelto a ese bar a buscarla pero ya no trabaja allí y nadie sabe donde vive.

- pero sabes algo de ella? Te acuerdas de ella?

- como olvidarla hermano, es la persona mas hermosa que he visto. Es rubia, de estatura media baja, tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes y su nombre, bendito nombre el que lleva, Serena…

Al escuchar esto a Andrew se le cruzo la posibilidad que esa serena sea la serena que esta trabajando en su local. Pero no quiso contarle nada a darien, primero debía investigar un poco. Además solo podía ser una mera conciencia.

Hola! Perdón por demorarme tanto tiempo. Debo imaginar que deben estar un poquito molestas, las entiendo a mi me pasa con los fiction que estoy siguiendo, me muero de curiosidad por saber que pasa. Jajaja!

Bueno debo darle las gracias a una amiga que me ha ayudado con la historia. Ella ha puesto un poco de su tiempo en mi historia y ha aportado lo que faltaba, si pueden volver a reeler los capitulos anteriores se daran cuanta del cambio. Confiezo que yo he cambiado la historia. Ni siquiera mi amiga lo sabe ya que modifique este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a todas!

Y en especial a mi amiga RANDA1. Muchas gracias.

Usagi.


	7. Chapter 7

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 7

-Mira, lo que puedes hacer es seguir buscándola, seguro que ella ha sufridomucho. No debes dejar de buscarla y aclarar todo lo que sientes, te conozco yse que no vivirás en paz hasta cerciorarte que ella esta bien y que obtienessu perdón- Creo que no puedo negártelo, pero hay algo mas.. es esa extraña necesidadde volver a verla!- exclamo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y agarrándoselos cabellos, mientras que en su mente le llegaban distintos recuerdos-, si te confieso tengo miedo de no encontrarla y también de..encontrarla…., creo que voy a enloquecer- Cálmate por favor y no te rindas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para loque necesites.- dijo esto apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo..Así siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que Darien se percató de lahora y dijo que ya era hora de volver a su casa, despidiéndose de su amigo moreno salió del local tan distraído y a su vez concentrado en suspensamientos que ni vio a la rubia que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes.

Era un sábado por la tarde…

La situación económica en la familia tsukino era un poco mejor, serena traía a su casa una cifra fija por mes y para alegría de su madre ella por las noches estaba en su casa. Ikuko mas feliz no podía estar, habían terminado las noches de preocupación por su hija. Ese día era uno libre que tenia ella, Andrew era comprensivo con ella, serena solo trabajaba dos días y tenia uno de descanso, asíque hoy volvía a casa de mina hacia días que no la veía y de verdad la extrañaba.

Cuando llego a la casa de su amiga esta la invito a pasar entusiasmadamente, una ves adentro mina le ofreció un té a serena y como ya se lo esperaba ataco mina con sus preguntas.

Dime serena como sigues en el trabajo?- trato de sonar lo mas seria posible pero en su cara se notaba lo picara que era esa pregunta.

La verdad que hasta ahora muy bien- respondió como si nada, algo totalmente normal.

Y te no me vas a negar que Andrew es realmente guapo?- dijo poniendo sus ojos en forma de corazón y sus manos entrelazadas.

Ay mina que cosas dices! El es mi jefe en el trabajo y no estoy para esas cosas-

La cara de serena estaba completamente roja, mientras agitaba sus manos tratando de sacarle esa idea a la pobre de mina.

Haci entre risas y comentarios como dos buenas amigas poniéndose al tanto con los chismes se les paso la tarde.

Horas mas tarde se dirigía a su casa y en el camino sintió como todo le estaba dando vueltas, como pudo logro sentarse en unas escaleras, estaba muy mareada pero trato de calmarse. Cuando ya se le había pasado retomo el camino a casa, pensó que el mareo se debía a que estaba trabajando muchas horas y ayudando de igual manera a su madre. Por lo que ignoro totalmente.

En un edificio alto, en el ultimo piso se encontraba la oficina del presidente de la corporación chiba´s, darien chiba. El joven era un reconocido accionista, su dominio era casi total, la empresa mas poderosa, tenia muchas acciones en otras empresas se podía decir claramente que la economía era lo suyo. Muchas señoritas que trabajaban en su empresa estaba enamoradas de el, pero con su carácter frío y controlador ellas solamente desistían de la idea de enamorarlo, y aquellas aventureras que lo hacían se enfrentaban a la furia de esmeralda la que era su prometida o peor aun a la actitud denigrante que tenia el joven hacia ellas y como castigo por tal acto eran rápidamente despedidas de la empresa.

En este ultimo tiempo se había vuelto peor, ya eran cinco las personas que había despedido sin razón alguna. Todo el día estaba dando ordenes a los gritos y su humor era insoportable. Y peor se ponía cada vez que el investigador le decía que no habían noticias, lo que el no sabia era que el investigador nunca se había propuesto a realizar su trabajo, se podía decir que se ganaba su paga sentado en su casa.

Era de noche, el día laboral había llegado a su fin, el joven salio del edificio y se subió a su coche, estas ultimas semanas las había dedicado a buscar aquella joven de cabellera rubia, todas las noches al salir de la empresa emprendía distintos recorridos buscándola hasta altas horas de la noche pero hasta ahora no la había encontrado.

Darien se sentía frustrado al no saber nada de ella, eso se veía reflejado en su mal humor hacia los demás. Pero esa noche decidió tomar un nuevo rumbo, dejándose llevar entre las calles sin darse cuenta comenzó a recorrer barrios que limitaban con los mas carenciados, allí freno de golpe al visualizar entre la noche a una joven de rasgos muy similares a la joven que el buscaba, aunque solo la vio unos minutos, ella se encontraba caminando dirigiéndose a la esquina de esa cuadra, siguió observándola hasta que la joven doblo por la esquina. El no lo dudo, estaciono su coche y se dirigió corriendo hasta aquella esquina pero cuando doblo ya no la vio, la había perdido. No se podía explicar como podía haberla perdido después de buscarla por tanto tiempo pero volvería a esa esquina. Observo por unos minutos mas y se volvió hacia su auto. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que era tardísimo, trabaja mañana. Sin mas se marcho hacia su casa.

En otro lado…

Toc , Toc….

- mina, abre por favor soy serena.-

la rubia se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del departamento, estaba con su campera rosa favorita y su infaltable bufanda que tenia conejitos estampados.

- ya voy sere, pasa.- escucho que gritaban del otro lado

-ay mina que confianzuda!. Pero bueno dime como te encuentras? - comento una vez que había entrado, no podía creer que mina dijera que pasara por mas amigas que eran.

- estoy en la habitación sere. Y la verdad no muy bien. - escucho que la vos provenía de una de las habitaciones, esa vos no parecía de mina pensó.

Serena se dirigió hacia la habitación de donde provenía la vos.

- serena debo darte las gracias por ser una gran amiga, la verdad que no sabia a quien llamar a estas horas. Mi madre vive lejos de aquí y la verdad me da pena preocuparla.- su tono era un poco triste

-sabes que siempre podes contar conmigo, realmente te ves muy enferma. Demos gracias que la farmacia estaba abierta y pude comprarte todos los medicamentos que me dijiste. Ahora debes tomártelos.- serena se dirigió a la cama y empezó a preparar los remedio para que su amiga los tome.

Serena se acerco hacia la rubia que se encontraba acostada, le dio unas pastillas y le extendió un vaso con agua. Una vez que se todo los medicamentos se dispuso hablar con ella.

-mina como te sientes ahora? - la veía muy pálida y un poco demacrada

-me duele todo! Quiero pedirte disculpas por sacarte de tu casa tan tarde. - sonaba muy apenada desde la cama.

- te dije que lo olvides para eso somos las amigas. No te preocupes ahora solo debes cuidarte para ponerte mejor.- sere trato de levantar un poco el amino.

-esta gripe me esta matando! Y lo peor es que no podré trabajar por unos días, los chicos guapos me van a extrañar. - mina sonaba tan triste y había puesto una mano sobre su frente y la otra sostenía su acolchado, mirando hacia la ventana.

-ay mina jajá jajá no cambias.- estallo entre risas agarrandose la panza. No podia creer las ocurrencias de su amiga a pesar de estar tan enferma,

Así la joven acompaño a su amiga toda la noche, decidió que la cuidaría de la posible fiebre y la gripe.

Hola como estan tanto tiempo? Pido mil disculpas, es que he estado ocupadisima que ni siquiera a escribir tenia tiempo.

Este capitulo parece como guauuu es el reencuentro pero luego no lo es. Jajaja es un poquito gracioso. Podre de mi adorado darien pero todavía debe sufrir y mucho por lo que hizo, porque eso no se hace chicas aunque sea el principe de nuestros corazones. Pero no se preocupen luego todo mejorara, pero no pienso adelantar nada.

Las quiero mucho, dejen comentarios chicas asi me inspiro y si quieren aporten ideas, todo es aceptado. jajá jajá.

Usagi


	8. Chapter 8

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 8

Darien en la oficina era una persona sin escrúpulos, frío. Solo trabajaba, su meta era extender aun mas su imperio a costa de los demás por eso no tenia clemencia a la hora de llevar a la ruina a distintas empresas que se interponían en su camino, no existía trato que pudiera fallar, el siempre salía victorioso por eso era un hombre de temer. Poseía unas tácticas en el manejo de los negocios envidiable por los demás, era totalmente hábil y no temía a la hora de arriesgar.

Sus únicos amigos que podía considerar así AMIGOS era Andrew y un primo de el llamado Yaten, este joven de rasgos finos y de larga cabellera plateada se había convertido es su mano derecha, su asistente personal. Con lo que le había sucedido hace unos meses con esmeralda, darien se había alejado de todos pero como uno siempre dice, los verdaderos amigos son los que están en las buenas como en las malas.

En otro lugar….

Serena se levantaba después de una pesada noche cuidando de su amiga, ella no se quejo pero es agotador cuidar de un enfermo y mas si esa persona resultaba ser mina, el solo recordar todas sus charlas sobre hombres guapos o del personal del hospital que la atendió la tenia totalmente sin fuerzas, pero aun se reía sola al recordar como mina quería volver al hospital solo por aquel medico que la atendió.

Se encontraba en su casa dirigiéndose al baño a tomar una ducha cuando de repente todo se le nublo

-_Ay que me pasa! De golpe todo me da vueltas…_-pensó serena mientras se tambaleaba.

No pudo decir ni siquiera una palabra porque cayo al suelo desmallada.

Lo siguiente que recordaba serena al abrir los ojos fue a su hermano Sammy junto a ella en un lugar que le resultaba conocido, si era su habitación, pero que hacia ella allí?

Cuando al fin reacciono por completo…

-serena tonta como se te ocurre caerte de esa manera! - la regañaba su hermano aunque en su vos había mucha preocupación.

-ay Sammy como crees, no se que me paso solo me sentí mal y perdí el equilibrio- trato de justificarse muy apenada-

-hermana no crees que deberías descansar un poco? Me preocupa tu salud.- se notaba realmente serio mientras se apoyaba cerca de la cama donde se encontraba su hermana.

-jaja jaja Sammy si hasta pareces nuestra madre! No tienes porque preocuparte, enserio estoy bien esto fue a causa de la mala noche que pase al cuidar de la pobre mina- puso una mano tras su cabeza mientras reía y trataba de sonar normal para que su hermano no se preocupe mas.

-mina? Que tiene que ver ella?.- sentándose a su lado y arqueando una ceja.

-pasa que anoche estuvo muy enferma y yo me ofrecí a cuidarla, en fin pase toda la noche cuidando de ella nada mas. Sammy debo pedirte que por favor esto no se lo menciones a nuestra madre. No quiero preocuparla por algo insignificante.- en sus ojos se notaba que estaba rogando para que su hermano aceptara. mientra sostenía sus manos.

-esta bien hermana como tu quieras. Pero prométeme que descansaras.- realmente esas palabras era protectoras y su cara lo reflejaba.

-Sammy enserio no te preocupes y gracias.- dijo esto mientras besaba las manos de su hermano.

Sammy decidió que ella debía descansar un poco mas, asíque se fue de la habitación de su hermana para que ella pueda dormir un ratito mas.

Así paso el día, cuando Ikuko llego a su casa Sammy ya estaba haciendo sus trabajos de tarde. Aunque serena renegaba con su madre por tanto trabajar, Ikuko siempre se salía con las suyas.

Se encontraban ambas en la mesa tomando el té cuando Ikuko se dispuso a hablar con su querida hija.

-serena hija dime que te ocurre?- mientras se preparaba una tostada con mermelada

La pregunta exalto a la joven

-porque me preguntas eso mamá?- su vos sonó un poco entrecortada, se exalto de forma que volcó un poco su té.

-serena, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- Dijo esto poniendo sus manos sobre las de serena.

Serena pensó: puede ser que se halla dado cuenta lo que ha pasado? OH, por dios que debo decirle.- Estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa, en realidad empezó a sudar, desde cuando hace tanta calor en mi casa!

Hasta que su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-estas así por un chico verdad? - poniendo en su cara unos ojitos lleno de emoción y entusiasmo.

-he?, jajá jajá- empezó a reír poniendo una mano atrás de su cabeza- como crees mama? Para nada, no me pasa nada - mientras movía su cabeza y sus manos negativamente.

-estas segura sere? Sabes que podes contar conmigo para lo que sea soy tu madre pero también soy tu amiga.- dijo con un tono muy maternal, acariciando su mejilla.

-estoy segura mama, no te preocupes - sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Odiaba tener que mentirle a su madre pero no creía que era el momento para contarle lo que le sucedió aquella noche.

Se levanto de la mesa, rodeo la mesa dirigiéndose hacia ella, le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo: - todo esta bien mama, por favor no te preocupes.- Y sin decirle mas se fue a su habitación.

Una vez mas se recostó escuchando un poco de suave música de la radio. Mientras se relajaba en su mente empezaron a dar vueltas algunos recuerdos, esa noche tan maldita, esos horribles besos y esa mirada. Sus ojos…porque le llamaban tanto la atención. Le recordaban tanto a esa persona…

-flash-

Se encontraba en un auto junto a sus padres, llegando a una bonita casa en un tranquilo vecindario después de viajar por muchas horas. Ella estaba muy molesta porque su padre decidió mudar a su familia, había tenido que dejar atrás a sus amigos y su ahora antigua casa y todo por un trabajo. Pero que culpa tenia ella? No podia perdonar a sus padres por esto, estaba muy molesta con ellos.

Sintió de golpe que el auto paraba, en frente una casa de dos pisos con amplias ventanas, 5 en total, 3 en el segundo piso y dos en el primero y en medio de las ultimas una gran puerta central de madera, también podia ver que tenia una gran sombra. La casa era de color blanca y su techo de color rojo carmín.

Cuando la familia se bajo del auto juntos entraron a la casa.

Recuerda su madre que algo le decía pero en realidad no quería escucharla. Apenas entro en la casa pudo ver que era amplia pero aun estaba vacía, sin detenerse mucho se dirigió a una puerta donde vio claridad, perfecto se dijo, me voy a fuera. Cuando salio al patio pudo apreciar la hermosa vista que tenia todo el alrededor era verde, lleno de flores de colores y unos árboles que brindaban un paisaje único, a un costado había un pequeño bebedero de aves y un poco mas al fondo una fuente vertiente pequeña rodeada de rocas medianas y flores. Allí se quedo mirando todo transportándose a un mundo donde nada importada quería ya no sentirse triste, inhalaba ese aire tan fresco con mezcla a pasto fresco, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de frío. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba refrescando y ella solo vestía una playera rosa con un conejo grande en el centro y unos pantalones Capri color celeste claro. Hizo una mueca y se dispuso a entrar a la casa para ir a recoger la campera que había olvidado en el auto cuando lo vio.

Aquel chico de tez blanca, cabello negro azabache, parecía mayor y estaba junto a una señora de apariencia verdaderamente seria, su cabello castaño claro y una figura delgada. Solo salio de aquellos pensamientos cuando su madre la llamo para presentarle a esas personas. Justo en ese momento un par de ojos azul profundo como la noche se dirigieron donde estaba ella. Esos ojos eran tan intensos que se perdió en ellos, no podría olvidarlos jamás.

- fin flash-

Hola chicas!

Estoy feliz que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior, veo que ya estan sacando conclusiones anticipadas, lamento no decir como va a seguir. No me gusta adelantar nada solo se que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa pero eso lo van a ver mas adelante. Tambien quiero que sepan que sus criticas e ideas son aceptadas con gusto. Ustedes me ayudan a crecer y a mejorar esta historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ha chicas yo trato de actualizar rapido pero no soy una luz escribiendo. Jajajajaja

Usagi - 02/06/11


	9. Chapter 9

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 9

En las oficinas chiba´s

Un joven llega a la recepción donde es atendido por una joven hermosa de apariencia intelectual y cabellos rojizos. Estaba en el escritorio frente a la computadora, parecía que estaba algo ocupada.

-disculpe señorita, buenas días, me preguntaba si se encuentra darien chiba?- dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Andrew llevaba tiempo que no visitaba a su amigo en su trabajo, aun recuerda la ultima vez que lo hizo, pero en aquella ocasión tuvo que enfrentarse a los maltratos verbales de su padre, el sabia muy bien que no era bien visto como amigo de darien por la sola razón de no tener dinero sufriente en su cuenta bancaria. lo que siempre agradeció fue que al mismo darien eso no le importase porque ellos siempre fueron como hermanos, los mejores amigos. Al morir los padres de este Andrew no veía la necesidad de molestarlo en su trabajo aunque también tenia que ver los recuerdos poco gratos que tenia de ese lugar.

- el señor chiba se encuentra ocupado en este momento, lo lamento pero no podrá recibirlo el día de hoy. - dijo la joven sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, se veía entretenida con la computadora.

Andrew quedo pensando un momento y luego volvió a preguntar

-se encuentra la señorita mimet? Necesito hablar con ella si es posible.

A la secretaria no quedo otra que levantar el teléfono que tenia cerca y preguntar por mimet, para andrew fue un poco cómico y a la vez grosero porque nunca quito la vista del monitor. Cuando corto la llamada solo se limito a decir : suba,

Andrew se dirigió a los elevadores y presiono el botón para llamarlo, se subió al primero que llego y precio el numero del ultimo piso del edificio, se reía por dentro, aun no podia creer lo despistada que era esa chica al no darse cuenta que el pregunto por la asistente de darien y ella sin chistar le dijo que subiera.

Cuando llego al piso salio del ascensor para dirigirse donde se encontraba mimet, una señora un poco mayor de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, en su rostro se podia ver que era alguien responsable, de confianza y amable.

- hola mimet muy buenos días - se acerco andrew

- hola jovencito como se encuentra tanto tiempo sin verlo por acá. - contesto amablemente mimet

- disculpa que te moleste pero es que estaba muy cerca de aquí y quise pasar a saludar a mi amigo. - sonó un poco avergonzado pero entusiasmado.

En eso que la señora iba a responderle al joven es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Rápidamente cogio el teléfono.

-¿si?

-Mimet aun no tengo el reporte de este mes

-Tuvimos unos problemas con el sistema, kaolinet lo tiene que terminar,

pero esta misma tarde los tendrás

-Eso espero, de que clase se problemas estamos hablando

-Un servidor caído

-Ya lo repararon

-Todo está en orden

-Lo quiero sin falta esta tarde

-Si señor

Mimet corto la comunicación y suspiro. Luego dirigió la vista al joven

-andrew lo veo complicado que quiera verte pero le preguntaremos- volvió a tomar el teléfono y le guiño un ojo.

-señor disculpe que lo moleste pero el joven andrew desea verlo..

Estuvo atenta unos segundos y luego colgó

Miro donde estaba andrew y le comento.

-puedes tomar asiento, el señor chiba dijo que lo esperes, esta en medio de un asunto importante.

Media hora después…

El teléfono de mimet sonó. Levanto el teléfono

-mimet podría mandar a mi oficina al que hizo el informe de esta semana

-kaolinet?, hubo algún problema

-No solo uno

-Entiendo, en unos minutos estará en tu oficina

Mimet corto la comunicación y suspiro. Luego dirigió la vista al joven

-andrew lo veo complicado que quiera verte pero le preguntaremos- volvió a tomar el teléfono y le guiño un ojo.

-kaolinet? El señor chiba quiere hablar con usted unos minutos.

Corto la comunicación y volvió a marcar

-señor disculpe que lo moleste pero el joven andrew se encuentra.

Estuvo atenta unos segundos y luego colgó

Miro donde estaba andrew y le comento.

-puedes tomar asiento, darien me dijo que lo esperes, esta en medio de un asunto.

A los diez minutos se presento una joven un poco molesta exigiendo que había sucedido que estaba trabajando, mimet no le dijo nada solo le hizo seña que ingrese a la oficina de darien y con una mirada de furia se dirigió a ella.

Pasado los minutos salio de la oficina con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, se dirigió hacia el escritorio, se apoyo en el y grito

- estarás contenta ahora maldita estupida!- sus gritos eran aterradores y su cara estaba roja de rabia

-pero que diablos te ocurre? - la exaltación y asombro se noto enseguida junto a una cara de esta que le pasa?.

-me despidieron maldita, me corrieron - lo grito una vez mas y con sus manos en un hábil movimiento tiro todas las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio con furia.

-mira kaolinet si te han corrido es porque eres una inepta, no necesito que estén corriendo al personal para beneficiarme.- sonó muy seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mimet solo chillo una vez mas y se fue dando un portazo monumental, el pobre andrew que tubo que presenciar la escena no lo podia creer, en sus ojos aun se podían ver el asombro y espanto por la actitud de la ahora ex empleada de su amigo.

-no te preocupes andrew no pasa nada, ay personas que se creen que pueden ser intocables, pero sin las que mas errores cometen- su tono era dulce y pausado como transmitiendo seguridad a los que están a su lado.

Mimet después de decir esto empezó a recoger las cosas esparcidas en el suelo una por una, a los segundos después de salir de shock, andrew ayudo a la pobre a juntar sus pertenencias.

No cruzaron palabras pero se podia percibir que ellas no eran que digamos grandes compañeras de trabajo. Mimet era conocida por ser dulce pero cuando alguien le caía mal, dios no había forma de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. En cambio kaolinet era una persona codiciosa y no le importaba pisotear a los demás con tal de llegar a sus objetivos. En varias ocasiones kaolinet hizo que mimet se viera en algunos problemas, hasta incluyo llego a peligrar su puesto de trabajo.

Minutos mas tarde mas calmada mimet hizo pasar al chico.

-hola amigo, se puede? - pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-claro que si, adelante, pasa - dijo el pelinegro un poco cómico por la forma en la que se asomo su andrew.

-pensé que no ibas a atenderme con lo que acabo de observar entre tus empleadas - sonando un poco sorprendido.

-haaaaaaaa, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes una secretaria eficiente y otra que no lo es - sonando muy seguro de si.

-pensé que se iba armar un ring y se pondrían a pelear al estilo de lucha libre - con sus manos imitaba movimientos de combate.

-jajaja pero que son esas ocurrencias tuyas jajaja- darien no podia dejar de reír al imagínense la situación.

-darien hablando en serio como has estado?, sabes a lo que me refiero - su tono era muy severo.

-no puedo mentirte ya te lo he dicho, mis días son eternos, no la he encontrado. Mi humor se pone terrible porque esto no esta saliendo como esperaba - se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a pasarse las manos por sus cabellos.

-tranquilízate por favor, nada ganas con ponerte así. El investigador que te ha dicho? - pregunto mientras se sentaba frente al pelinegro.

-nada andrew, dice que no la puede ubicar - su vos era mezcla con llanto.

-cálmate hermano enserio yo te voy a ayudar no te preocupes pronto podas arreglar esto- sus palabras eran consuelo para darien.

Una vez mas calmado darien decidió que debía hablar con su amigo del asunto por el cual había ido.

Así comenzaron esa reunión de trabajo por así decirlo, andrew tiene el café Raung pero aun así se le dificulta un poco, por eso fue a pedirle un consejo a darien pero al salir de la oficina no salio con un consejo no señor, salio de ese edificio con un socio. Darien lo convenció de que lo dejara participar de ese negocio, por supuesto que no iba a trabajar allí pero si iba a facilitar muchas puertas. Luego de firmar unos cuantos papeles y acordar unas remodelaciones, en realidad ampliaciones. Darien había decidido comprar el local que estaba encima del suyo, juntando así dos pisos para poder abrir un ciber con cafetería y un espacio de videos juegos, era la mejor forma de acaparar con todos los clientes de distintas edades.

HOLA AMIGAS NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR!

NO QUIERO SER MALA PERO NO PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA O SI? JAJA. PERDÓN, A LAS QUE ME ENVIARON MENSAJE POR FACEBOOK PERO NO PUEDO REVELAR NADA.

SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES ALGO SI USTEDES ME DEJAN REVIEW PROMETO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DONDE SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD DEL POQUE LOS DESMAYOS DE SERENA.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR TODO.

USAGI


	10. Chapter 10

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola! Muchas gracias a todas. He sido un poco mal educada pero no mas! Desde ahora voy a responder todos sus comentarios. Siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos para saber si algo les molesto o si estoy bien así como sigue la historia

Natalie19: muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero no decepcionarte

shizuka22 :jajaja creo que si soy malita. pero mi amado darien se lo merece por malo, eso no se hace. Y si esto se va a poner bueno. Jajaja estaré esperando tu próximo revierws

gigichiba, jajaja si a mi también me gusto pero bueno kaolinet se lo tenia merecido.

Ángel Negro 29: si mi amado darien entrara un poco en juego, jajá jajá. Y bueno si tanto te intrigan los desmayos de la pobre sere no dejes de leer este capitulo y dejar tu rehúyes amiga

Lara: tienes razón pero mejor lee este capitulo, no todo es lo que parece o lo que quieren los demás. Gracias por leerme.

Patito: hola amiga yo estoy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo. Se que suena raro pero a veces estoy mirando algún libro o la tele y se me ocurren ideas para mis historias. Espero que te gusten

Libélula: gracias por tus porras! La verdad e levantan el animo, yo se que todo tiene que tomarlo una como una critica constructiva pero la verdad es que duele cuando lo hacen pero no dejo de avanzar. Siempre para adelante.

Carolina: gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus mensajitos en el FACE, debo reconocerte que a veces escribo y se me olvida que no he actualizado y tu eres esa vocecita que me dice ACTUALIZA YA!. Jajaja

Bueno ahora si…. Empezamos?

Capitulo 10

Mientras andrew caminaba para su departamento no pudo evitar lo que darien le dijo esa tarde respecto a aquel desagradable incidente

-flash-

-se que me creerás loco, pero los ojos de esa mujer los tengo grabados en mi memoria, es como si ya la conocía de antes - decía darien mientras estaba parado cerca de la ventana de la oficina.

-pero que cosas dices, como es eso que la conocías?- su voz era de una preocupación mezclada con asombro

-te lo digo, me recuerda tanto a una niña que conocí hace años atrás, esa paz que transmitían, ese amor eran iguales a los de ella. - su mente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

-fin flash-

Definitivamente la mente de su amigo estaba algo perturbada, siguió su camino sin darle mas importancia, solo quería descansar un poco. Últimamente estaba cansado.

En el café Crown se encontraba serena trabajando muy duro, estos días habían estado muy pesados, el calor no se podia soportar a eso tenían que sumarle la cantidad de gente que iba.

La rubia había terminado de limpiar unas mesas que recién habían dejado unos clientes para que puedan ser ocupadas mas tarde, comenzó a caminar hacia la barra donde se encontraba la hermana de andrew, dejo la rejilla y el liquido para limpiar sobre la barra y tomo asiento, se veía agotada.

-oye sere que te ocurre? - dijo acercándose a la rubia con una mirada de preocupación.

-me siento muy cansada, la verdad las horas de descanso se me hacen pocas - su cara notaba el cansancio y las horas de insomnio.

-creo que deberías tratar de consumir vitaminas o algo que te ayude, me preocupa verte así - aconsejo la joven

-talvez tengas razón y todo sea por falta de unas vitaminas- dijo esto desviando su mirada y concentrándose en una pareja que ingresaba al local. - seguimos hablando después voy atenderlos, ya vuelvo- tomo una libreta y salio caminando en dirección de la mesa donde habían ocupado la joven pareja.

Pero no alcanzo a llegar, en medio del camino serena se desmayo desplomándose en el piso, solo se escucho el golpe y el grito de una joven, todos rápidamente se acercaron auxiliarla, llamando a la ambulancia. Veinte minutos después la joven rubia era ingresada en una camilla rodeada por unos paramédicos, ella aun permanecía inconsciente. Una vez que la ingresaron la atendieron suministrándole unos medicamentos y haciéndole unos análisis.

Minutos mas tarde llegada una persona al hospital…

-disculpe señorita, pero estoy buscando a una joven rubia llamada serena - aunque a simple vista se veía una persona calmada no lo era, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso por saber de ella.

-serena? Discúlpeme pero no puedo darle ninguna información, necesito un apellido y que usted sea familiar de la paciente - dijo la enfermera un poco cansada de estas situaciones.

-perdóneme, tiene usted razón- no pudo controlarse mas y en un sollozo dijo - serena tsukino, estoy buscándola, me llamaron diciéndome que se encuentra en este hospital soy su madre por favor dígame que tiene mi hija- sus lagrimas salían incontrolablemente.

-señora cálmese por favor, mandare a llamar al medico que la atendió- la voz era calmada tratando de llevarle tranquilidad a aquella señora.

La señora se encontraba sentada con un vaso de agua, su hijo estaba en la escuela aun, rogaba a dios que a su niña no le haya pasado nada grave.

Pasado unos minutos un joven doctor de pelo suelto semi largo de un rubio tan claro que parecía gris plateado, se acercó donde se encontraba sentada la señora.

-disculpe, estoy buscando al familiar de la paciente tsukino - dirigió su vista buscando aquella persona.

-doctor soy la mama de serena tsukino, dígame como se encuentra?- en sus ojos se veía la desesperación que tenia.

El doctor alzo una de sus manos y comenzó a revisar la carpeta color gris que traía con el. Su cara demostraba tranquilidad aunque también un poco de cansancio. Los pensamientos de Ikuko fueron interrumpidos por la voz del medico.

-Cuando la ingresaron en el hospital después del desmayo sufrido se le realizaron unos estudios, se le descubrió que padece una infección pulmonar, no tratada, acarreando también el agotamiento físico. Requirió una medicación urgente y continuada... medicación que aún recibe, aunque las dosis en este hospital no son muchas y deben ser divididas entre los demás pacientes, temo que deberán comprarlas para que ella pueda seguir con el tratamiento- su vos sonaba calmada pero con un liguero tono de preocupación.

-ay dios mío esto no puede estar pasando- elevo sus manos tapándose la boca.

La señora Ikuko permaneció sentada en la sala de espera por unos minutos mas aguardando el momento de poder ver a su hija.

Una enfermera vestida con un uniforme impecablemente blanco se asomo de un pasillo que esta a un lateral del escritorio de informes, camino dirigiéndose hasta una señora de cabellos azules que se encontraba sentada con una expresión de preocupación , una vez al frente de la señora la enfermera se dispuso a hablar

-disculpe señora - alzo un poco la voz para llamar su atención

-puedo ver a mi hija? - alzo su cabeza y su voz apenas era audible.

-si señora, justamente a eso he venido - sonó muy amable- el doctor Blackmoon me ha mandado a buscarla. La paciente tsukino se encuentra en la habitación 612- se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar. La señora Ikuko se levanto y rápidamente la siguió, caminaron por el pasillo, subieron por un elevador y siguieron por otro pasillo mas hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de color blanca que tenia los numero 612 en color amarillo.

-señora dispone de una hora para su visita, el paciente debe descansar.- sin mas que decir se retiro del lugar.

Tras unos golpes a la puerta mama Ikuko entro a la habitación, allí la encontró a su hija recostada en la cama, su cara demostraba un demacramiento físico, a simple vista se la podia ver muy cansada.

-hija como te sientes cariño- se acerco a la cama y acaricio los cabellos de la rubia.

-mama, no quería que te preocuparas, no es nada grave - respondiendo a las caricias de su madre.

-amor no puedes decirme eso. El doctor me ha dicho lo que tienes y debemos hablar, esto tiene que acabar- tomando sus manos entre las de ella- serena debes recuperarte.

-lo se mama, es solo que no creí que me fuera afectar- agacho su cabeza muy apenada.

-mejor duerme señorita, que es lo que te mantiene así que no permite que descanses? - se cruzó de brazos pero en su cara se veía la preocupación y la picardía mezclada.

-ay mama! Pero que cosas dices. - rápidamente su rostro comenzó a volverse colorado. En su mente recordó aquellos días donde la trágica noche no la dejo volver a dormir, solo pensaba en ese terrible momento y se esforzaba por recordar ese rostro. Ella no entendía como paso pero después de relacionar sus ojos con el pasado, el rostro del sujeto se volvió difuso en su memoria.

Hola!

Por fin la incógnita ha sido resuelta jajaja. Muchas pensaron equivocadamente otras pensaron algo parecido pero con una enfermedad realmente grave y hubieron otras que me contactaron a mi FACE para preguntarme que eran esos desmayos. Las adoro chicas.

Nos leemos pronto?

Las quiere Usagi


	11. Chapter 11

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola chicas. Vi mucha descilusion por parte de ustedes pero prometo recompensarla pero no con un bebe. Sino con otra cosa. Siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos para saber si algo les molesto o si estoy bien así como sigue la historia por eso llego la hora de responder los…

**Reviews**

uz Cullen Chiba hola. Bueno ya lo se pero ya estoy escribiendo eso. jajaja

Goshy gracias por leerme significa mucho para mi, y como lo dije ya falta re poquito si lees este capitulo te daras

Liblula muchas gracias! besos

christydechiba jajaja pobre de serena quedar embarazada despues de ese momento tan feo pero no puedo adelantar nada. mis labios estan sellados. besos

shizuka22 tu lo has dicho por mal pensada. Jaja te quiero.:)

Elsy82 por ahora no hay bebe lo siento. Pobre de serena no creo que pueda todavía aparte no es algo muy romántico quedar embarazada así no lo crees?

Natalie19 lo siento mucho. En verdad

Angel Negro 29 no hay bebe por ahora. Gracias por leerme.

Bueno ahora si a lo bueno…..

CAPITULO 11

Pasando así noches entera en vela tratando de lograr recordarlo aunque todo fue en vano, todo aquello solo le trajo mas desdicha. Su salud corría riesgo.

- en que piensas hija?- pregunto su mama sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

- en nada mama, no te preocupes, prometo que una vez que me recupere no volverá a suceder otra vez.- mirándola dulcemente

Comenzaron hablar de distintas cosas, entre ellas como podían seguir pagando las medicinas, aunque a Ikuko no le causo gracia sabia que debía aceptar que serena continuara con su trabajo, por mas que quisiera su situación económica no le daba los privilegios de pagar por la medicina de su hija y mantener a la vez su hogar junto a su otro hijo. Para quedarse mas tranquila acordaron en que serena debía hacer reposo y no esforzarse mucho.

Entre platicas se les paso el horario de visita, Ikuko se tuvo que ir a su casa

Así pasaron los días serena con los medicamentos se sentía un poco mejor aunque debía seguir con el tratamiento. Por fin había llegado el día del alta de ella, su madre se encontraba feliz y ella estaba preocupada porque ahora debía ocuparse en conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar los medicamentos de su tratamiento.

El ultima día por la tarde se encontraba serena mirando un poco de televisión recostada en su cama, a un lado tenia una muda de ropa, era evidente que ella se quería ir ya del hospital. A los pies de la cama se podia observar un pequeño bolso de viaje color rosa con dibujos de pequeños conejitos.

Escucha que tocan la puerta…

-pase- dijo la joven acomodándose mejor en aquella cama.

-permiso, paciente tsukino, soy el doctor Blackmoon diamante- entrando por la puerta, llevaba en una mano una pequeña carpeta color plata y en la otra mano un maletín color negro.

Se acercó hasta la cama

-señorita tsukino discúlpeme que la moleste pero debo realizar una ultima revisión, le importaría? - mientras se dirigía hacia ella con el estetoscopio en la mano.

-para nada doctor- mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas

Así el doctor diamante pudo revisar a la joven casi sin mediar palabra. Solo que este la observaba a cada instante haciendo que la pobre de serena este nerviosa.

-listo- dijo el doctor dando final al chequeo junto a una sonrisa. - cuéntame serena, ansiosa por irte?- le dijo señalando el pequeño bolso.

-la verdad que si doctor, no es que quiera ser mala pero debo irme, tengo que trabajar-dijo un poco apenada.

-pues que lastima serena, yo deseaba seguir viéndote y platicar contigo. Tendré que conformarme con verte en los chequeos - se acercó a ella y le dio una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

-se que esto es un poco fuera de lugar ya que soy tu medico y tu eres mi paciente pero me gustaría conocerte mas. Tal vez si tienes un tiempo podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y salir a tomar un café o ir a ver una película- le dio una tarjeta donde tenia su numero de celular - llámame, te estaré esperando.

Sin decir mas se fue de la habitación, a la cual un rato después fue su madre por ella.

En el café Crown

-como se encontrara serena-hablo el rubio mientras acomodaba unos sorbetes sobre un pequeño balde plateado

-ay hermanito sabes que fui a su casa y la mama nos dijo como se encontraba- ella se encontraba limpiando y acomodando la barra.

-tienes razón hermana pero me preocupa lo de su tratamiento, aunque yo mas quiera me es un poco probable pagarle una suma de dinero como la que necesita- apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa, estaba totalmente serio.

-andrew, tienes razón. Es su salud de la que estamos hablando - apoyo sus manos sobre las de el. - ya se!- dijo de repente asustando al pobre andrew - porque no le pides ayuda a darien? Tal vez si le cuentas de la situación quiera ayudar, sere se lo merece- en su mirada se notaba una esperanza para la rubia, después de todo ella la estimaba.

En casa de serena

-ay mama por fin pude salir de ese hospital - su carita parecía a la de una niña alegre.

-hija por favor como puedes decir algo así? - la pobre Ikuko solo negaba con la cabeza ante tal expresión de su hija.

-jajajajaja. Mamita sabes que no me gustan los hospitales, las agujas me dan miedo - puso un enorme puchero en su cara y por sus ojos corrían cataratas de lagrimas.

-que remedio, ya serena cálmate si? Mejor vete a descansar sino quieres volver al hospital- lo dijo resignaba y señalando a la pobre rubia.

-nooo! - dio un grito y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ikuko solo pensaba "ha de ser que nunca crecerá del todo? Todavía parece una niña" y sin mas se dirigió hacia la cocina, debía de realizar todos los quehaceres de la casa para poder empezar con el trabajo de lavado y planchado que tenia esperando por ella desde la mañana.

En la mansión chiba

Se encontraba un joven sentado en su despacho atormentándose por lo sucedido aquella vez, esto realmente lo había marcado y en muchos aspectos. No sabia que mas podia hacer, su investigador le había fallado pero como no iba hacerlo si poco después se entero que era un verdadero chanta.

Había pasado ya un tiempo pero el aun lo recordaba y gracias a aquellos recuerdos era que hoy en día había podido recordar aquel rostro.

Una joven rubia, de tez blanca con unos ojos de color celeste como el cielo, unos labios divinos unas pequitas que de solo recordar se reía, parecía un verdadero ángel.

Ya no podia seguir así, entonces izo lo que tuvo que Acer desde un principio. Cancelo todas sus reuniones del día y salio en su automóvil rumbo al bar. Mientras viajaba miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba con algo de suerte ya que el bar estaba abierto.

Aparco su auto en la calle y se dirigió al bar, una vez adentro reconoció a aquella rubia con la que había hablado el día después de aquel suceso.

-hola señorita - dijo darien un poco serio pero nervioso.

-hola primor - respondió mina guiñándole un ojo.

-disculpa que te moleste - mientras miraba como la rubia repasaba y guardaba unas copas y vasos de distintos tamaños. - estoy buscando al dueño del local, se encuentra? - cuando termino de decirlo apoyo sus manos en la barra y le regalo una mirada muy seductora que la derritió.

-he, he, he… si seiya se encuentra en su oficina- la cara de mina era de no creer estaba totalmente anonadada - por el pasillo al fondo . Le señalo la dirección y en sus ojos se dibujaron corazones, no podia creer que un hombre tan apuesto la mirara así.

-gracias pequeña - regalándole ahora una sonrisa.

Uy si mina estaba exaltada ahora sufría un paro cardiaco ( pobre mina yo estaría igual, solo que me le hubiera tirado en sus brazos, jajaja perdón sigamos.)

Caminando lento pero seguro se dirigió al pasillo hasta llegar con una puerta color negro que tenia media luna y la frase Moon en el centro color plateado. Llamo a la puerta hasta que se escucho desde adentro la frase - adelante.

Así lo hizo, abrió la puerta y pudo observar un escritorio algo desgastado de un color raro era una mezcla de marrón y negro. Sobre este había una computadora, una taza de porcelana y al otro extremo unas cuantas carpetas, sobre las paredes color gris oscuro habían muchos afiches de bandas y de distintos eventos que aparentemente organizaba el dueño.

-disculpe la molestia, deseo hablar con usted- su vos era algo autoritaria, la verdad no quería sonar inseguro para obtener lo que buscaba.

-si adelante por favor, tome asiento- indicándole la silla, aunque su cara fue de impresión no dudo en complacerlo ya que se notaba que era una persona importante.

El joven tomo asiento y lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos, en realidad esta persona no le daba buena espina.

-he venido porque quiero saber de una de sus empleadas llamada serena - listo, lo dijo era una bomba y no dudo en largarla. Ahora se sentía menos presión, aunque en su cara no lo demostraba.

-disculpe? Dijo usted serena?- la cara del otro joven con coleta larga no se izo esperar, era de una sorpresa.

-si, es una joven de larga cabellera rubia atada en dos coletas y con ojos celestes, la verdad me gustaría saber de ella, es por un asunto laboral - darien sabia que esto ultimo era mentira pero el otro no, a lo mejor así tendría suerte.

- ha si disculpe usted, es que es un poco raro que vengan a preguntar por serena- dijo esto seiya tomando en sus manos unas carpetas amarillas que tenia en un costado. - antes que nada déjeme presentarme mi nombre es seiya kou, soy el dueño de este lugar como debe saber- extendiéndole la mano.

-es un gusto seiya, mi nombre es darien chiba - respondiéndole el saludo.

Al momento de estrechar sus manos sintieron una cierta rivalidad entre ellos.

-bueno entonces no le quito su tiempo buen joven, usted se refiere a serena tsukino ella es una hermosa joven, atenta, trabajadora. Tiene unos 18 años vive con su familia y actualmente te encuentra trabajando en otro lugar, no por algún problema sino por decisión propia.- seiya hablaba de ella como lo mas normal que puede ser hablar de una persona común y corriente.

-usted me podría decir donde la puedo encontrar? - la emoción de saber por la muchacha era grande pero lo estaba ocultando bastante bien pero estaba nervioso.

-mmm… déjeme pensar, ha! Si Ya lo recuerdo esta actualmente trabajando en un café llamado Crown . Lo ubica? - seiya hablaba como todo un profesional tratando de indagar el porque del interés de este señor hacia la joven serena.

- he si creo que si- su vos estaba cargada de emoción. - debo irme fue un gusto conocerlo y gracias por su información.- volvieron a estrechar sus manos y el joven partió del bar en su auto. En su cara se podia ver claramente una sonrisa dibujaba.

Ella trabaja en el café de su amigo, serena tsukino estaba tan cerca del el, trabaja en el mismo local donde el es socio. No podia salir de su asombro, inmediatamente doblo en una esquina y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el ciber café, deseaba verla ya, pedirle perdón por lo sucedido aquella ves pero de golpe freno el auto. Como podia ser tan cruel?, si esa es la palabra, cruel. Después de lo que izo no puede llegar así de la nada y decirle lo siento. No cabe duda que ella le diría de todo menos te perdono. Aparte del shock que le va a causar por presentarse así. No, no podia hacer eso, debía primero analizar la situación y ver como podia hacer a partir de ahora para que ella no lo odie. Necesitaba su perdón pero de una buena manera.

Sin mas arranco su auto pero se dirigió a su casa. Realmente tenia mucho en que pensar.

Uy por dios fue un trabajo. Jaja pero creo que quedo muy bien. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor yo estaré agradecida.

Ustedes que piensan?

Que pasara cuando darien este cara a cara con serena?

Como reaccionara serena?

Que hará darien para ganar su perdón?

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Se que tardado bastante es solo que mi abuelo enfermo y tuve que viajar, lamentablemente el ya no esta entre nosotros. Eso me afecto mucho porque fue hace pocos días. Aparte también he estado muy ocupada con mis clases y la presentación que es dentro de días, bueno ahora saben porque tarde sigue la historia por eso llego la hora de responder los…

**Reviews**

nessie black 10 : concuerdo contigo darien es sexy. Lo amo. Y no hubo bebe.

sombrillita : estoy continuamente revisando con el corrector de mi PC la verdad yo tampoco entiendo de ortografía por eso me ayudo con el. Perdón si lo hago mal.

Serichigo: yo realmente lo siento.

Natalie19: muchas gracias, es un honor para mi que sea de tu agrado.

gigichiba : no te preocupes solo esta sufriendo un poquito. Yo seria incapaz de lastimar la persona que mas amo.

Dertupio : Thank you. I´m glad that is to your liking.

Angel Negro 29 : por supuesto que tendrá que hacer buenos meritos. Que malita. Gracias por ofrecer tu ayudita.

Patito: mmm… si que emoción pero no puedo adelanta nada solo la sorpresita que esta al final.

isabel20 : muchas gracias. Espero que me sigas.

christydechiba : no mejor que pudiste haber dicho, ni yo lo pude decir mejor Darien, debes de menear ese hermoso trasero tuyo y buscarla. Que hará serena? Perdonara a darien o se quedara con diamante?

CAPITULO 12

En casa de la familia tsukino

Una bella rubia se dirigía hacia la pequeña y humilde casa, llevaba en sus manos una caja blanca no muy grande ni pequeña y una bolsa donde se podia ver una ramo de margaritas. La joven toco la puerta y espero a que alguien la atienda.

-valla que por fin me abres - exclamo cierta rubia pasando sin siquiera pedir permiso atropellando a la persona que le abrió la puerta.

-ay mina como eres- hablo el pequeño pegado a la puerta- pasa por favor - dijo en ironía.

-Sammy serena esta levantada ?- no espero a que le responda, enseguida se fue en dirección de la habitación de su amiga dejando al pobre Sammy con la palabra en la boca.

-buenos días serena - grito mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-he? Hola mina como estas? - respondió la muchacha desde su cama, envuelta en su acolchado azul con pequeños conejitos estampados.

Mina haciendo malabares para no caerse con la caja y la bolsa como pudo entro a la pequeña habitación, en realidad solo tenia la cama, sobre esta un hermoso afiche con una imagen de una hermosa luna. Al costado de la cama una pequeña mesa de luz color rosa con un florero, un portarretrato con una foto familiar y un reloj despertador en forma de un gracioso pollito blanco.

Sobre la pared contraria se podia ver una pared lisa solo que tenia un ropero color blanco con unos conejos color azul en una puerta. Sobre la otra pared había una ventada y bajo la ventana había un pequeño escritorio color marrón con unos cuadernos y una lata con algunas lapiceras y colores.

Como pudo la pobre mina llego a la cama, apoyo la caja al costado de la cama en el piso.

-serena como te sientes? - sacando de la bolsa en ramo de margaritas - espero que mejores- dijo entregándoselo.

-ay mina, son hermosa muchas gracias - dijo sere emocionada tomando el ramo en sus manos y sentándose en la cama. - no debiste molestarte- sonó muy apenada la pobre.

-nada de eso- dijo mina en un tono firme- ahora te vas a levantar de esa cama y nos vamos a comer esto! - grito mientras abría la caja que había dejado al costado de la cama dejando ver un pastel color blanco con la frase "que te mejores" escrita en color rosa, se podia ver que el pastel lo había hecho mina, pues ella conocía los gustos de su amiga.

Serena se sorprendió y río divertida, se salio de la cama mientras mina apoyaba el pastel en la mesa de luz que tenia cerca. Sere estaba con su piyama rosa, ayudo a mina con el pastel, busco en la bolsa los platos, el cuchillo y las cucharas, su amiga siempre era así de perfeccionista. Luego busco un pequeño florero y coloco el ramo que le regalaron.

Así las amigas se dispusieron a comer un poco de pastel.

-sere enserio como te sientes? Te han pasado tantas cosas que no se como aguantas- mina estaba con su semblante muy serio-

-la verdad mina no tengo idea, a veces pienso que ya estoy por dejar todo. No tienes idea todo lo que he sufrido, es como si alguien no me quisiera. - en sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas.

-solo tienes que ser fuerte amiga, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.- cambiando su cara de seria a mas divertida - a que no sabes que? - que te ha pasado mina? Sabes que he estado en el hospital así que es imposible que me haya enterado algo respecto contigo - con una vos de resignación.

-bueno, bueno te cuento. El otro día fue al trabajo un joven, realmente hermoso, de buen porte, educado y coqueteo conmigo. Ya sabia yo que todos se mueren por mí la diosa del amor mina- poniéndose una mano en el corazón y alzando la otra.

Serena solo rodeo sus ojos, ya la conocía. Pobre mina siempre tan soñadora se decía mentalmente.

-lo mejor es que pregunto por seiya y te digo lo mejor porque creo que fue a pedir trabajo o algo relacionado con el bar, te imaginas? Podré conquistarlo, ese hombre será mío - poniendo unos corazoncitos en sus manos.

-jaja mira pero que cosas dices - decía su amiga riéndose en la cama, una mano sostenía el plato con una porción de torta y la otra agarraba su estomago.

-que amiga mas ingrata - haciendo un puchero con una gota en la cabeza.

-esta bien. Mira si tu dices, seguro ese chico terminara siendo tu galán. Contenta? - dándole la razón

-feliz- con un tono de alegría inmensa.- hablando de algo mas triste y doloroso, sere has hecho algo sobre aquel acto que sufriste - sosteniéndole sus manos.

-la verdad mina, que he decidido que el asunto de mi abusador quede en el pasando, para serte sincera mina no logro recordarlo - dijo muy apenada agachando su cabeza.

-pero como puedes decir algo así? Aparte tu me dijiste que tenia unos ojos color azul oscuro - su tono era agradable, quería transmitirle a serena paz y tranquilidad.

-mina por favor, te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que tienen ojos azul oscuro, no puedo ir por la vida gritando de cualquier chico con ojos azules que se me acerque - su vos era triste pero a la vez segura, mientras terminaba su porción de torta- mira es mejor no recordarlo aunque no creo perdonarlo tan fácilmente, se veía que ese hombre tenia problemas muy grabes pero no se justifica lo que me izo.

-es un maldito pervertido no merece tu perdón por mas problemas que tenga- el tono de la pobre mina era de un total enojo, estaba roja de ira.

Siguieron comiendo pastel hasta que se hizo tarde y la mama de serena regreso a la casa.

-dime serena antes que me valla como te va en el trabajo? - mientras terminaba de meterse el último pedazo de pastel.

-la verdad que muy bien, andrew y su hermana me tuvieron consideración y me apoyaron en todo- devorándose todo un pedazo enorme de pastel.

Luego de estar charlando otro ratito mina partió hacia su casa. Mientras serena se dio un baño y preparo su uniforme para el otro día, tenia decidido volver no podia perder aquel trabajo aunque debía pedir permiso por sus chequeos en el hospital.

El medico, todavía no salía de su asombro, ese doctor era apuesto y no entendía como se había fijado en ella, no se creía fea pero nunca pensó encontrar galán en medio de esa situación. Mientras estaba tomando el baño seguía pensando en sus palabras, aun recordaba el momento en el que guardo su tarjeta dentro de un cuaderno. Nunca se atrevió a llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje. Tampoco estaba en condiciones para pensar en chicos por las lindos que sean, el solo pensar en eso su rostro se ruborizaba.

Cuando termino el baño se fue directo a su cama, un nuevo día la esperaba.

En la mansión chiba

El joven se encontraba realmente nervioso, era de noche pero el aun no sentía sueño, estaba dando vueltas por la casa. No paraba de caminar de un lado hacia el otro, vestido con una piyama larga color azul oscuro en juego con sus pantuflas.

Tomo entre sus manos una taza de café y se dirigió a la ventana para observar las estrellas, se encontraba parado frente, una mano sostenía la taza de café y la otra se la pasaba por sus cabellos sedosos.

POV D

Mañana, mañana seria el gran día, después de pensarlo se decidió a que esto no podia seguir postergándolo tenia que hablar con ella, explicarle la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Esta tensión que sentía no lo dejaba tranquilo y le sacaba el poco sueño que sentía.

Había estado pensando y repasando todo el día las palabras que le diría al momento de tenerla el frente suyo. Sacudía su cabeza para sacar un poco el nerviosismo, después de tanto tiempo al fin la pudo averiguar de ella. Serena, que hermoso nombre, tan hermoso como el la recordaba.

Pero que le diría? Como reaccionaria ella ante el? Y si la asustaba? La verdad no quería hacerle mas daño pero tampoco no podia hacer de cuenta que nada paso.

No quería lastimarla, solo decirle la verdad calmadamente.

Pero si no lograba su perdón? Lo que le izo fue una bajeza pero la verdad el no estaba en sus cabales.

-maldición - dijo bajito

FIN POV

Dio unas cuantas vueltas mas hasta que se fue a dormir.

Al otro día no fue a trabajar, estaba muy nervioso como para ir. Tomo un baño relajante y se dispuso a desayunar, no quería ir muy temprano, había llamado a andrew para avisarle que debía hablar unas cosas con el sin mencionarle claro que sabia de serena.

Un poco mas tarde salio con rumbo al café de su amigo y socio, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul Francia, sus cabellos estaban desordenados de tantas veces que el había pasado sus manos por el.

Llego al café, estaciono su automóvil y como pudo se dirigió adentro del local, sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Una ve que vio a su amigo parado allí se dirigió donde el estaba, no debía levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

-hola darien hermano como estas? - saludo alegre el joven rubio.

-hola andrew acá estoy - dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-que te ocurre amigo? - dijo mientras que con su mano le hacia una seña para que tomara asiento.

-no he tenido una buena noche nada mas - sentándose para calmarse un poco.

-si tu lo dices, pero mírate estas transpirando. Seguro que te sientes bien? - Cuando termino de decir esto con una cara de preocupación alzo un brazo he izo una seña.

-si andrew solo ha sido una mala noche - haciendo media sonrisa para ocultar su mentira.

-bueno amigo si tu lo dices - resignado miro a su costado para observar a su derecha la joven que se acerco. - serena por favor podrías traernos un café a cada uno, el de el cargado por favor. - observo a la joven con una sonrisa.

-si andrew, enseguida te lo traigo - anotando en una pequeña libreta rosa, luego la joven rubia se dio vuelta y salio caminando en dirección hacia la barra.

-ah pero que tonto he sido, ella es una empleada de las nuevas, déjame que te la presente cuando regrese con el café.- mientras miraba a la joven.

-andrew ella es la chica nueva? - en su mirada se notaba el asombro y la sorpresa - la verdad no la he visto bien, es que no estaba prestando atención. - volvió su mirada en dirección de la joven rubia.

-si ella es, es una joven muy buena, de una familia humilde, lo único que me da pena es que ella ahora se encuentra enferma- lo miro con una mirada llena de pena y angustia.

-que le ocurre? - en su cara no podia disimular la preocupación.

-flash-

-andrew, discúlpame que te moleste - la joven tenia un semblante triste.

-que sucede serena? - andrew dejo de hacer sus cosas para poner toda su atención en ella.

-es que en el hospital me encontraron una infección pulmonar, la cosa es que tengo que hacer un tratamiento en cual también debo ingerir un medicamento de un costo muy elevado, me preguntaba - agachando su mirada - si tu podrías darme mas trabajo.- estaba muy apenada y en su cara se veían unas pequeñas ojeras, señal de unas largas noches de insomnio.

-serena la verdad, no se que decirte. Yo prometo ayudarte en lo que sea pero no creo que cargándote de trabajo puedas aliviarte. - puso su brazo en su hombro.

-fin flash-

A los minutos regreso la joven con una bandeja con los cafés. Fue al lado de andrew y se dispuso a acomodar las cosas en la mesa, coloco los cafés, las servilletas, el recipiente con los sobrecitos de azúcar y por ultimo las cucharas.

-serena - la interrumpió el rubio - déjame presentarte a mi amigo de la infancia y socio darien chiba -.

-hola- dijo la joven rubia tiernamente, sabia quien era el por cosas que andrew le había comentado, no quería causar mala impresión.

-hola, encantado de conocerte serena- dirigió su mirada a la joven."Ho por dios, es realmente hermosa, pero si me reconoce que hago?, aun no ha reaccionado aunque se me quedo observando. Que hago? Que hago?. Debo decirle todo ahora? No darien, no seas tonto como puedes ser así. Maldita conciencia, que hago? Mejor veo que pasa ahora y que sea lo que dios quiera. Pero que hermosa es, en verdad es un ángel".

-como te decía ayer… - andrew dejo de hablar para ver a su amigo - tierra llamando a darien- mientras le hacia señas delante de sus ojos - estas bien?.

-perdón amigo, me decías? - saliendo del trance.

-nada hermano ya paso. - quedo nuevamente mirando atento al pelinegro, hasta que hizo la pregunta - te gusta?

-he que dices - en su vos estaba presente el nerviosismo y en su cara un leve tono rojo se hizo presente - que cosas las tuyas, solo recordaba lo que me habías dicho. - mirándolo muy seriamente- quiero ayudarla, en lo que sea dile que no dude en pedírmelo.

HOLA A TODAS!

Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, estoy tan contenta , esta historia ya tiene mas de 100!

Incluso me han dejado comentarios en otro idioma. Tal vez sea una tontería pero para mi es un gran logro. Nunca imagine que mi idea loca tuviera tantas seguidoras. Caro discúlpame si no he actualizado antes.

Bueno chicas no quiero aburrirlas, pero estoy muy contenta, tanto que tengo un pequeño regalito para ustedes.

_CAPITULO 13_

_Mientras con serena_

_POV S_

_Esta mañana me levante con buenos ánimos, me duche, desayune y salí hacia mi trabajo nada fuera de lo normal. El día estaba por así decirlo tranquilo, yo estaba atendiendo a muchas parejitas que hacías un tiempo en sus estudios para tomar un café, algún día yo seguiré con mis estudios. Se que mamá insiste en que debo estudiar pero los tiempos no me dan._

_Estaba ordenando los servilleteros en las mesas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y que ven mis ojos. Era nada más y nada menos que… OH por dios no puede ser! Es el, no puede ser el…_

Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos pronto, muchos besos.

Usagi


	13. Chapter 13

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola como están todas? Aquí estoy subiéndoles otro capitulo mas de esta historia, realmente me costo un poco este capitulo, mi pobre cabeza no da para mucho jajaja.

Se que muchas quieren que suba ya el siguiente capitulo pero deben entender que no puedo escribir muy rápido.

Pero trato de subirlos apenas lo termino. Espero que los sigan disfrutando.

Ahora si eso llego la hora de responder los…

**Reviews**

Gigichiba: si pobre de nuestro amor mamo Chan

sombrillita : jajaja gracias por leerme.

lolis tristn : gracias por volver a leer mi historia, espero que sea de tu agrado. Trato de actualizar cuando termino de escribir lo suficiente porque seria injusto que solo suba media pagina.

isabel20 : muchas gracias.

Angel Negro 29 :muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en este capitulo te vas a enterar si se encontraron y lo mejor quien fue el que llego al café.

Natalie19 : muchas gracias por tu comentario, eso me ayuda muchísimo.

laradetracia : si viste una genia. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

christydechiba : mina es una gran amiga de eso no hay duda. Darien nada, no lloren porque nada esta perdido, solo tiene que ponerse las pilas. Estoy trabajo en todo poco a poco espero lograr lo que quiero de mi historia. Muy feliz día para ti también

mayilu : muchas muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero que el momento que estas esperando sea de tu agrado.

M. Chiba : muchas gracias, espero cumplir con tus expectativas.

CAPITULO 13

Mientras con serena

POV S

Esta mañana me levante con buenos ánimos, me duche, desayune y salí hacia mi trabajo nada fuera de lo normal. El día estaba por así decirlo tranquilo, yo estaba atendiendo a muchas parejitas que hacías un tiempo en sus estudios para tomar un café, algún día yo seguiré con mis estudios. Se que mamá insiste en que debo estudiar pero los tiempos no me dan.

Estaba ordenando los servilleteros en las mesas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y que ven mis ojos. Era nada más y nada menos que… OH por dios no puede ser! Es el, no puede ser el.

En que momento dios escucho mis oraciones? Un dios griego ha bajado a la tierra. QUE hombre!, vestido de un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul Francia. Ese rostro, que hermoso, ese pelo y ese cuerpo por dios. Si así se ve con ropa quiero verlo ya sin ella.

-maldita mina- murmuro por lo bajo.

Creo que juntarme mucho con ella me esta afectando. Pero dios santo nunca creí que existiera el hombre perfecto. Al parecer es amigo de andrew, esta caminando donde se encuentra el. Si, definitivamente en la forma en que se saludaron son conocidos, están tomando asiento. Bueno parece que podré observarlo un ratito más.

Ay no, andrew me esta haciendo señas que va a ordenar, tomo mi libreta rosa y me dirijo hacia ellos, mientras me acerco a el, mejor vista tengo de este hombre tan perfecto.

Escucho el pedido de andrew y anoto, dos café, uno cargado.

Me voy a la barra a preparar el pedido, que rico perfume que tiene, solo estuve al lado de andrew y todavía lo puedo sentir. Es como si esa exquisita fragancia se me ha pegado al cuerpo.

Vuelvo a la mesa con la bandeja en mano donde llevo el pedido, me dispongo a ordenar las cosas en la mesa, cuando termine que me disponía a retirarme andrew me habla. Me lo presenta como darien chiba, darien, que nombre tan hermoso para la reencarnación de un dios, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de quien era. El es el socio y amigo de la infancia de andrew, como pude llena de vergüenza por todos mis pensamientos hacia el lo salude con un hola lleno de timidez.

Solo me dijo hola, encantado de conocerte serena. Realmente esa voz me mato, por dios que sensual se escucha.

No se como es que me fui, ni como se me paso el día. Ahora estoy en mi casa recordando ese hermoso rostro y esos ojos azul.

Que cosa de la vida unos ojos azules son lo único que recuerdo de aquella persona que tanto mal me causo y ahora nuevamente unos ojos azules son los que me despertaron sentimientos en mi corazón.

FIN POV S

Al día siguiente

En casa de la familia tsukino, la joven rubia se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, la verdad es que no sentía ganas de levantarse aun, hoy tenia que entrar a su trabajo a la tarde porque andrew así le había dicho. Dio unas vueltas mas hasta que diviso su mirada en la ventana, sobre la rama del árbol se podia ver una hermosa mariposa, serena quedo fascinada con ellas. Sus alas eran lo mas bonito que había podido apreciar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de su mama. En ese momento se percato que hoy tenia una cita con el doctor diamante. Rápidamente tomo su bata de baño y salio como pudo del rollo de mantas que la cubría, corriendo al baño a asearse.

Una hora mas tarde salio de su casa rumbo al hospital, tomo un colectivo y se dirigió al centro. Cuando llego a su parada camino observando las distintas tiendas y aparadores.

No se dio cuenta pero estaba en la entrada del hospital central de Tokio, entro mirando hacia todos lados y se dirigió a la recepción donde le informaron del consultorio al que debía ir para realizarse el chequeo.

Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando a ser llamada por el medico del consultorio.

Abren la puerta y el joven medico apuesto se asoma

-tsukino, serena - hablo en un tono elevado el medico para que todos oyeran.

Serena se levanto y se camino hacia la puerta.

-pase - haciéndose a un lado para dejar lugar a la joven.

Una vez adentro el le hizo seña para que ella tomara asiento frente al escritorio, el tomo asiento del otro lado quedando frente a ella, tenia una carpeta color verde agua con la inscripción TSUKINO, S en letras grandes color negro. Tomo la carpeta el medico y comenzó a ojearla deteniéndose para leer muy atentamente el diagnostico de los últimos exámenes.

-bueno señorita tsukino, por lo que estoy viendo su enfermedad esta siendo tratada adecuadamente- guardo silencio un momento - lamentablemente este hospital ya no se hará responsable de sus medicinas, esto ya se lo había comentado.

Serena haciendo un gesto afirmativo - lo se doctor, no se preocupe yo veré como conseguir las medicinas, solo debe darme la receta. - su vos no era muy convincente.

El joven doctor noto ese tono de preocupación de la muchacha - serena, disculpa, puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila? - sonrío al ver nuevamente la cabeza de la joven moviéndose afirmativamente - se que las medicinas son un poco costosas pero prometo que pronto te curaras completamente, ahora solo déjame que te prepare la receta.- empezó a escribir en su recetario. - dime serena como te has sentido?

-bien, solo un poco cansada a veces, me falta el aire - agachando la mirada.

-bueno, pero esos son síntomas de la infección- mirando nuevamente a la joven.- has pensado en salir a tomar un café conmigo? - sonriéndole seductoramente.

-heeee - nerviosamente hablando - si lo he pensado pero no quería molestarlo con mi llamada - "mentirosa serena, jajaja. No puedo creer que aun siga insistiendo en eso, será que realmente quiere salir conmigo? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿podría darle una oportunidad?".

-realmente estuve esperando esa llamada con ansias, pero al no recibirla entendí tu respuesta a mi pregunta- girando es su silla hasta quedar de lado.

Serena observo que el doctor giraba en la silla y quedaba mirando de lado, su cara era triste y la luz del consultorio hizo resaltar un lagrima que corría por la mejilla de este. Esto le partió el corazón, ella aun no creía estar preparada para una relación u acercamiento al sexo masculino. Pero tampoco tenia corazón para ver sufrir a otra persona por su culpa.

-discúlpeme doctor -

-diamante, me llamo diamante - respondió inmediatamente mirándola atentamente.

-diamante, discúlpame enserio. Que te parece si me dices cuando tienes un momento libre y vemos si podemos salir - " Ho por dios pero que estoy haciendo, es guapo si lo se pero no lo se aun. Ya no quiero que me lastimen mas"

-así me gusta serena - su vos y su cara demostraba una inmensa alegría, tomo su agenda personal y empezó a hojearla - que te parece la próxima semana? Tengo las tardes libres. Ven al hospital y salimos inmediatamente. - regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-si, en cuanto tenga una tarde libre de mi trabajo me doy una vuelta - riéndose bajito.

-bueno serena no ocupo mas tu tiempo preciosa, toma y espero verte la próxima semana- extendiéndole la receta con las medicinas escritas.

Serena se ruborizo cuando escucho a diamante decirle "preciosa", tomo la receta y salio del consultorio. Fue a la farmacia para ver si tenían las medicinas, pero al enterarse del valor total de las mismas creyó que ya se caía de espaldas. Sabia que serian un poco costosas pero nunca imagino que tanto. Ahora si estaba en un problema, de donde sacaría tanto dinero?.

Salio de la farmacia totalmente angustiada, camino por las calles del centro hasta que llego a un parque, se sentó en una banca cerca del lago. Mientras contemplaba el agradable paisaje empezó a pensar que haría ahora, metió su mano en su pequeño bolso color rosa sacando una cajita del mismo color. Al abrirla se quedo mirando pensativamente el contenido. Solo susurro al viento No puedo hacerlo.

- Recuerdo -

Desde aquel día los niños comenzaron a frecuentarse mas seguido, primero fue el niño quien se ofreció a darle un recorrido por la zona, la llevo a la plaza, la escuela y la tienda de dulces. Durante todo el recorrido fueron preguntándose cosas,

-dime como te llamas? - pregunto el niño mientras caminaban a la par por la vereda observando así las distintas casas.

-me llamo serenity y tu como te llama? - pregunto la niña rubia de ojos celestes al niño de cabello negro azabache de ojos azul como la noche.

-yo me llamo Endimión - dijo algo apenado poniéndose colorado.

-asíque Endimión, que nombre extraño, pero me gusta - puso una hermosa sonrisa mientras lo miraba - porque es igual de extraño que el mío - luego se echo a reír.

-ja ja ja tienes razón - poniéndose una mano atrás de su cabeza - nuestros nombres son poco usuales.

Así siguieron caminando y haciéndose preguntas de distintos tipos desde que gusto preferido de helado hasta la peli que mas miedo les dio. Endimión se entero que ella estaba triste porque extrañaba sus cosas, era una buena niña pero tenías muchas ideas locas que le daban risa…

Serenity pudo descubrir un amigo en el, por esos momentos había olvidado sus penas, había dejado de extrañar. También supo que Endimión era de una familia algo adinerada. Por la forma de hablar se notaba que era culto o así aparentada.

Fueron pasando los días y los niños fueron pegándose mas el uno con el otro, todas las tardes se juntaban a dar una vuelta por la cuadra, Endimión cuidaba mucho a serenity, le compraba caramelos o simplemente la llevaba a la plaza. Se podia decir que eran muy amigos.

Dos meses mas tarde a serenity le dieron la peor noticia, a su padre lo habían trasladado de cuidad debido a su trabajo. Apenas se entero de la noticia salio corriendo en un mas de lagrimas a la casa de su amigo.

Horas mas tarde se encontraban aun abrazados llorando juntos, a la niña no le quedaban muchas horas en ese pueblo. Los dos días siguientes los paso junto a el. No podia creer que se tenia que alejar de su amigo.

Llego el momento mas temido por los dos. Otra ves el auto de la familia de ella estaba con algunas cajas encima, serenity y Endimión estaban abrazados, era el atardecer mas triste que les tocaba vivir.

-serenity nunca te voy a olvidar-hablo Endimión mientras sus lagrimas lo traicionaban y se derramaban sin su permiso.

-no quiero irme, no quiero irme de tu lado - lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-tranquila mi princesa- dojo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. - mira lo que te tengo - extendiéndole una cajita color rosa con un hermoso moño color plateado. - ábrela cuando estés en el auto y prométeme que nunca me olvidaras,

-nunca te olvidare Endimión eres mi mejor amigo- tomo la pequeña cajita y lo abrazo nuevamente.

Desde ese momento a la pobre de serenity se le partió el corazón, fue tan difícil separarse de el. Solo le queda el recuerdo que el le obsequio, el contenido de esa cajita, un broche de oro con la forma de una rosa.

- fin del recuerdo -

- no seria capas de separarme de esta cajita, es todo lo que tengo de mi amigo de la infancia, se que algo de valor tiene y por mas necesidad de dinero que tenga el valor sentimental es inmenso.

Contemplo un momento el broche en forma de rosa que tenia dentro de la cajita y la cerro para volver aguardarla.

Se levanto y salio caminando rumbo a su casa.

Hola que tal? Que les pareció el capitulo? Sean sinceras/os porque la verdad yo no lo sentí completo la verdad no se que me paso. Jajaja. Perdón.

Espero que les guste.


	14. Chapter 14

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola como están todas? Aquí estoy subiéndoles otro capitulo mas de esta historia.

Se que muchas quieren que suba ya el siguiente capitulo pero deben entender que no puedo escribir muy rápido por mas que lo intente, ósea subo uno hoy y mañana no puedo subir otro. Admito que una vez lo hice.

Pero trato de subirlos apenas lo termino. Espero que los sigan disfrutando.

Ahora si eso llego la hora de responder los…

**Reviews**

Luz Cullen Chiba : Mmm… no puedo revelar nada. A ti te parece que ya se conocían? Porqué si mi memoria no falla no recuerdo un darien. Mmm duditas. Gracias por leer mi historia.

LOLIS TRISTN: Ufff yo también quiero saber que pasara con la pobre de serena. Jajaja. Aun faltan algunas cositas mas. Pero no te lo pierdas y gracias por leer mi historia.

Gigichiba: hola amiga como estas? Jajaja siempre fiel, me encanta. Los recuerdos siempre complican todo imagínate la que se va a armar cuando la pobre sere recuerde quien fue aquel canalla?. Por amor a veces se perdona todo no lo crees así?

laradetracia : muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Para serte sincera si dejo creo que algunas me matarían. jajaja

Angel Negro 29 : muchas gracias por tus palabras. Será porque siempre me lees que es que ya te considero una persona especial. Gracias por estar allí. Ha y a ver cuando actualizas tus historias mira que me has dejado deseando mas. Cruel. Besos.

isabel20 : Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste este.

SAILOR NEMESIS: Seamos sinceras yo me muero si darien aparece en mi trabajo. tal vez en ese momento no recuerde nada mas, toda mi atención estaría en el. Diamante si bueno que decir de el aparte que es lindo pero no me agrada yo amo a mi darien. Gracias por leerme. Besitos.

christydechiba ; OH viste que cosa. No se lo esperaban soy un poco malita lo se. Perdón. Yo tampoco estoy ciega al igual que todas las chicas no lo crees? Mina es una gran amiga y si se nos pegan sus cosas será que nunca cambiara? Diamante, ya lo dije ese no me gusta como es con serena pero que se cree? Espera a que se lo cuente a mi darien. Jajaja. Y ella nunca lo vendería, ese broche significo mucho para ella.

nessie black 10 : UY pobre no te preocupes yo te entiendo a mi me ha pasado una ves. Entonces me dije nunca mas. Ahora estoy rodeada de compu. Jajaja. Tienes razón hay personas que reprimen sus recuerdos mas dolorosos. También tienes razón quien olvidaría a ese guapo. Diamante también tienes razón no es ningún tonto. Gracias por seguir mi historia. Yo vivo diciendo que darien es sexy y el amor de mi vida.

Capitulo 14

En otro lugar de Tokio

Se encontraba un joven sentado en un parque de la cuidad, se lo podia observar tranquilamente sentado pensando muy detenidamente. Quien daría un dólar por saber sus pensamientos? ( yo daría 2, jajaja)

POV D

" era ella, por fin la he encontrado. Pero no se que paso, no me reconoció. Yo pensé que me gritaría con mucho odio en cambio me regalo una tierna sonrisa. Dios como pude ser tan canalla con este ángel. Es realmente hermosa mas de lo que recordaba. Recordar, recordar eso! Hace tiempo leí que hay personas que reprimen recuerdos dolorosos. Será que ella me ha olvidado? Ay darien que cosas piensas por supuesto que quiere olvidarte, no eres un recuerdo muy grato para ella.

Pero eso quiere decir que existe la remota posibilidad que pueda acercarme hacia ella para lograr su amistad y así cuando llegue el momento le pueda contar mi versión de aquella noche. Que no daría por conseguir su perdón y reparar todo el daño, de solo recordar esa sonrisa se me parte el corazón.

Creo que debo volver mas seguido al café de mi amigo - dejo escapar una sonrisa.

Tal vez si hablamos del trabajo? Hay que tonto soy, darien chiba conquistando a una chica mientras habla de trabajo, por dios. No, no y no debo ser mas casual, si eso, tengo que ir seguido y esperar que se me presente la oportunidad de conversar con ella, tal vez así pueda ayudarla en lo que me pida.

-flash-

-andrew, discúlpame que te moleste - la joven tenia un semblante triste.

-que sucede serena? - andrew dejo de hacer sus cosas para poner toda su atención en ella.

-es que en el hospital me encontraron una infección pulmonar, la cosa es que tengo que hacer un tratamiento en cual también debo ingerir un medicamento de un costo muy elevado, me preguntaba - agachando su mirada - si tu podrías darme mas trabajo.- estaba muy apenada y en su cara se veían unas pequeñas ojeras, señal de unas largas noches de insomnio.

-serena la verdad, no se que decirte. Yo prometo ayudarte en lo que sea pero no creo que cargándote de trabajo puedas aliviarte. - puso su brazo en su hombro.

-fin flash-

Ella mi ángel se encuentra enferma. Tengo que ayudarla pero por el momento ella no se puede enterar. Si no me recuerda le resultaría muy extraño que un desconocido la ayude, tal vez empiece a sospechar y eso es algo que todavía no deseo.

Darien se levanto y salio en su auto al hospital central, eran pocos los que sabían la cantidad de negocios e inversiones que tiene el joven chiba, entre ellos se encuentra el hospital central.

Cuando llego al mismo, se metió al estacionamiento subterráneo y aparco su auto en uno de los sectores reservados con el nombre de Reservados.

Entro al edificio, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción donde se dispuso a preguntar por el director general del hospital. Cuando la joven recepcionista termino de las indicaciones de la dirección de la oficina, darien se marcho directo al lugar sin antes regalarle a la joven una seductora sonrisa ganándose los suspiros de otras enfermeras que estaban observándolos.

Toc toc toc…

Darien solo escucho un adelantes detrás de esa puerta que acababa de tocar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al director del hospital, un joven doctor alto, buena contextura física, rasgos faciales finos y delicados, ojos color celeste y una cabellera color plateada. En ese momento darien recordó que era el nuevo doctor a cargo, el antiguo director se había retirado hacia un tiempo debido a que se había jubilado.

-muy buenas tardes señor - dijo darien acercándose al escritorio estilo victoriano color caoba extendiéndole su mano.

-buenas tardes señor- respondiendo el saludo - soy el doctor Blackmoon - dando una media sonrisa. - tome asiento por favor y dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?.

-doctor Blackmoon , déjeme presentarme soy darien chiba - tomo asiento mientras cruzo sus piernas hablo nuevamente - tal vez usted no me conoce pero yo…

-usted es uno de los socios de este hospital, uno de los pocos que prefieren estar en el anonimato - dijo diamante interrumpiendo a darien ( como odio cuando hacen eso, no les parece).

-así es, me parece muy bien que usted reconozca a cada socio aunque prefieran estar en el anonimato y no en publico.- miro a su alrededor y volvió a centrar la mirada en el - la verdad es que he venido porque quiero ayudar a una paciente de este hospital, por supuesto sin que se le informe quien es su benefactor.

-por supuesto - sonando tranquilo, sabia muy bien que ese joven era poderoso y adinerado no debía ir contra esos peces gordos, algún día el tendría tanto dinero como el -dígame quien es la señora - tomando el teclado de la computadora que tenia al costado del escritorio.

-señorita - recalco darien - la señorita tsukino serena- volvió a mencionar.

A diamante te le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, no podia creer como el tenia conocimiento de aquella preciosura? Acaso mantenía algún tipo de relación con el? No, negó con su cabeza mientras sus pensamientos seguían, ella es pobre todavía recuerda la charla y la cara que tenia al saber lo costosas que eran esas medicinas pero acaso ella y el.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-la ha ubicado doctor Blackmoon? - darien esta vez sonó un poco exasperado, no entendía que pensaba el medico.

-si señor chiba, no se preocupe acá abrí el archivo de la paciente tsukino- volvió a dar unas veces mas con el Mouse - el tratamiento es algo costoso y aunque el hospital le brindo algunas medicinas nuestros recursos no dan abasto, tuvimos que decirle que ella debía hacerse cargo a partir de ese momento de esos gastos. - esto lo dijo profesionalmente aunque todavía no entendía porque el empresario mas poderoso de Japón se interesaba en una simple muchacha.

-no se preocupe doctor - mientras del bolsillo interno del saco extraía su chequera y una pluma - como se lo eh dicho, yo correré a partir de ahora con todos esos gastos, llámenla y le dicen que el hospital volverá a darle las medicinas necesarias - comenzó abrir la chequera para luego empezar a escribir en ella - por ningún motivo quiero que le digan que alguien ha pagado por su tratamiento y mucho menos que mencionen mi nombre, estoy en el anonimato no lo olvide - extendiéndole el cheque. - fue un gusto llegar a un acuerdo con usted, cualquier cosa si necesita mas me avisa, con su permiso me retiro.

- no se preocupe señor chiba, que tenga usted un buen día- se apresuro a tomar el cheque que le ofreció el pelinegro y camino rápido para abrirle la puerta.

Solo cuando se fue diamante volvió a su asiento miro el cheque que le habían entregado hace unos instantes y de un manotazo tiro todos los papeles que habían sobre su escritorio

-pero que se cree este tipo - dijo en un gruñido - el valor del cheque supera al del dichoso tratamiento, me esta refregando por la cara que tiene mas dinero que yo - volvió a su silla y solo se dejo caer - encima ha puesto sus ojos en ella, en esa preciosura como se atreve, debería partirle la cara. Pero debo de aguantar todo porque es un socio y para mi desgracia unos de los pocos con mas porcentaje. Pero que ni crea que se la va a llevar gratis- paso sus manos por su cabello y dando una sonrisa perversa - esa ricura va hacer mía.

Días mas tarde…

Serena había recibido una notificación de parte del hospital, precisamente del doctor Blackmoon, en donde le pedía en forma urgente que se presentara en su oficina, tenia buenas noticias que comunicarle.

Ella se preguntaba cual seria la noticia, se encontraba caminando había salido de su trabajo para ir directamente. Por suerte hoy fue un DIA bastante tranquilo nada fuera de lo normal.

Una vez que llego al hospital se dirigió a la recepción, amablemente le comunicaron que el director Blackmoon la estaba esperando.

Cuando toco la puerta perteneciente a la oficina del doctor, se escucho desde adentro un pase.

-muy buenas tardes doctor - entro tímidamente, no entendía porque pero a pesar de comportarse osadamente la vez anterior este no le daba mucha confianza.

-buenas tardes serena, pasa por favor no seas tímida- se encontraba sentado junto al escritorio y desde allí le hizo señas para que tome asiento.

Sere obedeció al joven doctor.

-disculpe la demora doctor - mirando hacia abajo

-diamante, dime diamante por favor - dijo interrumpiendo.

-bueno diamante quería pedirte disculpa por la hora en la que he venido pero es que hace muy poco salí de mi trabajo.-

-no te preocupes serena, yo igual te estaba esperando- regalándole una sonrisa- en realidad yo te he hecho venir hasta aquí porque en estos días he pensado mucho en vos - lentamente se acercó a la joven y puso una mano en su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente-

Serena no supo como reacciono pero inmediatamente aparto su rostro de sus caricias.

-discúlpame sere, en realidad SOS muy hermosa - volviendo lentamente a su asiento. - por eso quiero que sepas que yo he pagado todo tu tratamiento, a partir de mañana empiezas con tus medicamentos y no acepto un no por respuesta. - volviéndola a mirar coquetamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola a todos que tal?

Bueno seamos sinceras que les pareció el capitulo? Quien tiene ganas de levantarse y golpear al idiota de diamante. Como puede caer tan bajo y decirle a la pobre serena que el había pagado el tratamiento cuando en realidad fue el sexy de darien.

Diamante si es que un bobo, arrastrándose a la pobre de serena. Y ella con miedo de el, desconfianza.

Bueno listo basta de pensar en ese cretino. jajá jajá. Pensemos en cosas buenas en darien por ejemplo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y criticas.

Besos, se cuidan. Usagi.


	15. Chapter 15

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola como están todas? Aquí estoy subiéndoles otro capitulo mas de esta historia.

Se que muchos me han dicho que mis capítulos son cortitos por eso hoy les traje uno un poquito mas largo. Ya saben que no se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo pero definitivamente ya estamos por empezar con lo bueno así ustedes no se aburren.

Pero tratare de subir capítulos apenas lo termino. Espero que los sigan disfrutando.

Ahora si eso llego la hora de responder los…

**Reviews**

Isabel20 : muchas gracias por leerme.

Natalie19: gracias por tu opinión y pronto veras que sucede con diamante.

M. Chiba: muchas gracias por todo y bueno viste diamante es así. Nos vemos espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste.

Serichigo: muchas gracias y si se complica con los estudios y el trabajo pero cuando puedo me pongo a escribir, espero terminar pronto esta historia.

Laradetracia: jajaja que sugerencias veré que puedo hacer. Gracias por leer esta historia.

Liblula: este cap es mas lardo, espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

Mmm: jaja eso esta por arreglarse. Gracias

Yesqui2000: gracias por leer.

Moo86:muchas gracias por leer mi historia

Gigi chiba: gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

EdbEll Cullen: gracias por leer y tus mensajes.

Christydechiba: jajaja que cosa viste? Que hará serena? Espero que sigas lcon esta historia como yo sigo con las tuyas.

LOLIS TRISTAN: es una buena muestra de darien pagar por el tratamiento de serena y gracias andrew por avisarle sin intención. jaja este cap es mas largo ya que todos me dicen lo mismo. Perdón. Gracias por lee esta historia.

Ariizaii: gracias y creo lo mismo que tu.

Angel Negro 20: calma por favor. Relax jajaja cualquier cosa te llamo y juntos vamos a partirle la cara a diamante. Jajaja

Gracias por leer la historia y estar siempre.

Capitulo 15

Momentos después serena se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, no podia creer la atención de diamante. Cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera echo, ese tratamiento era costoso y lo poco recaudado por ella no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para dos días del tratamiento.

Una vez que llego a su casa se fue hacia su habitación, se recostó en su cama y volvió a pensar en las palabras de diamante, el no aceptaría un no por respuesta pero era ella la que no aceptaba la ayuda de el. Preferiría la ayuda de cualquier otra persona menos la de el, en su miraba ella no notaba nada bueno. El no la miraba con ojos de medico y siendo sincera tampoco le hablaba como tal, ya en una ocasión la llamo preciosa.

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a sentir sueño, una sonrisa invadió sus labios, después de todo no tendría que vender el broche que le regalo Endimión. Eso la había llenado de paz, nunca se perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar.

Al día siguiente te fue a ver a su amiga mina, que personaje, siempre reía de las locuras de esta. A veces le prestaba tanta atención que hasta sus pensamientos se parecían a ella

-Recuerdo-

Estaba ordenando los servilleteros en las mesas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y que ven mis ojos. Era nada más y nada menos que… OH por dios no puede ser! Es el, no puede ser el.

En que momento dios escucho mis oraciones? Un dios griego ha bajado a la tierra. QUE hombre!, vestido de un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul Francia. Ese rostro, que hermoso, ese pelo y ese cuerpo por dios. Si así se ve con ropa quiero verlo ya sin ella.

-maldita mina- murmuro por lo bajo.

-fin del recuerdo-

Volvió a sonreír ella era realmente una amiga de fierro como pocas que existen.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la esquina, abrió la puerta verde y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al departamento de su buena amiga. Toco la puerta y lo que descubrió la dejo muerta de risa, mina abrió la puerta, bueno si eso era mina. Estaba con una bata color blanca con unos enormes lunares de colores, pantuflas a juego totalmente gordas. Un tallón que enredaba su cabello color verde chillón, en su cara tenia una mascarilla color azul oscuro y en sus ojos unas almohadillas de gel color verde de esas que se usan para relajarse. OH por dios si hubiera sido ella una niña se muere de susto, parecía la novia del coco. jajá jajá esa imagen definitivamente tenia que guardarla en su cabeza, que lastima que no tenia una cámara fotográfica en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos de risa descomunal, mina con carita de pocos amigos la hizo pasar. Solo le dijo que la belleza había que mantenerla. Ella como buena compañera dudo en decir algo.

Una vez adentro serena se acomodo en el sillón y dejo su abrigo al lado de ella, vio como la rubia desaparecía en el pasillo que daba a la cocina, seguramente va a preparar algo, muy común en ella son sus atenciones.

Minutos después apareció mina con una bandeja, apoyándola en la mesita frente al sillón, le sirvió una taza de café para luego tomar la otra.

-hace días que no hablamos serena, a que debo tu visita - sonando seriamente y poniendo una cara de nostalgia junto a sus ojos de gatito de sherek- no me digas que estas embarazada? - saltando y gritando la pregunta.

Serena se puso inmediatamente pálida, parecía un fantasma. Rápidamente le dio un coscorrón a la pobre

-pero como se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad - contesto gritándole mientras que mina se sobaba la cabeza.

-yo solo decía sere - sollozando - porque eres tan cruel? - apoyando su cara en un brazo, ríos de lagrimas se veían caer de los costados.

-tu mina como dices esas cosas, ya te lo he dicho deja de mirar tantas telenovelas- la regaño por unos minutos mas.

-sere cuéntame por favor que has hecho realmente todo este tiempo?- se acomodo un poco para prestarle mas atención a su amiga.

-bueno por donde empezar - mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-te voy a contar con lujo y detalle como tu dices lo que me ha pasado.

Serena empezó a contar con sus dedos mientras le contaba como un lorito que no dejaba de parlotear

- primero en el hospital me encontraron una infección pulmonar, la cosa es que tengo que hacer un tratamiento en cual también debo ingerir un medicamento de un costo muy elevado, le pregunte si podrías darme mas trabajo. Andrew solo me dijo:

-serena la verdad, no se que decirte. Yo prometo ayudarte en lo que sea pero no creo que cargándote de trabajo puedas aliviarte. Luego me regalo un abrazo-.

-eso es muy tierno de mi amigo - hablo mina con su semblante calmado.

-bueno si, tuve que aceptar ya que en realidad sabes que no podia esforzarme mucho. Luego me paso el informe numero dos- señalándole dos dedos-Estaba ordenando los servilleteros en las mesas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y que ven mis ojos. Era nada más y nada menos que… OH por dios no puede ser! Es el, no puede ser el.

En que momento dios escucho mis oraciones? Un dios griego ha bajado a la tierra. QUE hombre!, vestido de un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul Francia. Ese rostro, que hermoso, ese pelo y ese cuerpo por dios. Si así se ve con ropa quiero verlo ya sin ella.- no se porque en ese momento me acorde de vos- Pero dios santo nunca creí que existiera el hombre perfecto. Al parecer es amigo de andrew, esta caminando donde se encuentra el. Si, definitivamente en la forma en que se saludaron son conocidos, están tomando asiento. Bueno parece que podré observarlo un ratito más.

Ay no, andrew me esta haciendo señas que va a ordenar, tomo mi libreta rosa y me dirijo hacia ellos, mientras me acerco a el, mejor vista tengo de este hombre tan perfecto.

Escucho el pedido de andrew y anoto, dos café, uno cargado.

Me voy a la barra a preparar el pedido, que rico perfume que tiene, solo estuve al lado de andrew y todavía lo puedo sentir. Es como si esa exquisita fragancia se me ha pegado al cuerpo.

Vuelvo a la mesa con la bandeja en mano donde llevo el pedido, me dispongo a ordenar las cosas en la mesa, cuando termine que me disponía a retirarme andrew me habla. Me lo presenta como darien chiba, darien, que nombre tan hermoso para la reencarnación de un dios, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de quien era. El es el socio y amigo de la infancia de andrew, como pude llena de vergüenza por todos mis pensamientos hacia el lo salude con un hola lleno de timidez.

Solo me dijo hola, encantado de conocerte serena. Realmente esa voz me mato, por dios que sensual se escucha.

- te enamoraste de el? Es así de guapo? Ay porque yo no lo he visto, tengo que ir mas seguido al café-

-pero mina y que paso con tu galán, ese hombre que era perfecto para ti?- hablo serena muy calmadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-ay amiga parece que el hombre perfecto no existe desde ese día no lo he visto mas por el bar- en su cara se veía la tristeza de su corazón.

-bueno tranquila mina, ya aparecerá el hombre que te robe el corazón y mas de un suspiro- le regalo una mirada que le decía tranquila yo estaré a tu lado.

-tienes razón sere- alegrándose un poco- pero sigue contándome por favor. Lo has vuelto a ver?-

-no mina, aunque he estado casi todos los días no lo he visto. Pero bueno no hay problema, mejor te sigo contando ahora el numero tres - volvió a señalar con sus tres dedos- deja que te cuente lo que recuerdo:

-Recuerdo-

- serena, disculpa, puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila? - sonrío al ver nuevamente la cabeza de la joven moviéndose afirmativamente - se que las medicinas son un poco costosas pero prometo que pronto te curaras completamente, ahora solo déjame que te prepare la receta.- empezó a escribir en su recetario. - dime serena como te has sentido?

-bien, solo un poco cansada a veces, me falta el aire - agachando la mirada.

-bueno, pero esos son síntomas de la infección- mirando nuevamente a la joven.- has pensado en salir a tomar un café conmigo? - sonriéndole seductoramente.

-heeee - nerviosamente hablando - si lo he pensado pero no quería molestarlo con mi llamada - "mentirosa serena, jajaja. No puedo creer que aun siga insistiendo en eso, será que realmente quiere salir conmigo? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿podría darle una oportunidad?".

-realmente estuve esperando esa llamada con ansias, pero al no recibirla entendí tu respuesta a mi pregunta- girando es su silla hasta quedar de lado.

Serena observo que el doctor giraba en la silla y quedaba mirando de lado, su cara era triste y la luz del consultorio hizo resaltar un lagrima que corría por la mejilla de este. Esto le partió el corazón, ella aun no creía estar preparada para una relación u acercamiento al sexo masculino. Pero tampoco tenia corazón para ver sufrir a otra persona por su culpa.

-discúlpeme doctor -

-diamante, me llamo diamante - respondió inmediatamente mirándola atentamente.

-diamante, discúlpame enserio. Que te parece si me dices cuando tienes un momento libre y vemos si podemos salir - " Ho por dios pero que estoy haciendo, es guapo si lo se pero no lo se aun. Ya no quiero que me lastimen mas"

-así me gusta serena - su vos y su cara demostraba una inmensa alegría, tomo su agenda personal y empezó a hojearla - que te parece la próxima semana? Tengo las tardes libres. Ven al hospital y salimos inmediatamente. - regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-si, en cuanto tenga una tarde libre de mi trabajo me doy una vuelta - riéndose bajito.

-bueno serena no ocupo mas tu tiempo preciosa, toma y espero verte la próxima semana- extendiéndole la receta con las medicinas escritas.

-fin del recuerdo-

-no lo puedo creer serena, el doctor te coqueteo? Ho por dios si que tienes suerte - cruzándose de brazos.

-ay ya enserio deja de mirar telenovelas - frunció el seño - no me inspira confianza ese medico.

- yo en tu lugar estaría feliz, un guapo doctor. - volviéndose seria dio una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa - tengo que salir mas seguido con vos, tal vez así me peque un poco de suerte .

Serena no aguanto mas y se largo a reír. Que ocurrencias de su amiga.

-si tu lo dices-volvió a reír- te cuento lo otro?

-hay mas? - exclamo mina

-por supuesto -afirmo serena.

-recuerdo-

Una vez que llego al hospital se dirigió a la recepción, amablemente le comunicaron que el director Blackmoon la estaba esperando.

Cuando toco la puerta perteneciente a la oficina del doctor, se escucho desde adentro un pase.

-muy buenas tardes doctor - entro tímidamente, no entendía porque pero a pesar de comportarse osadamente la vez anterior este no le daba mucha confianza.

-buenas tardes serena, pasa por favor no seas tímida- se encontraba sentado junto al escritorio y desde allí le hizo señas para que tome asiento.

Sere obedeció al joven doctor.

-disculpe la demora doctor - mirando hacia abajo

-diamante, dime diamante por favor - dijo interrumpiendo.

-bueno diamante quería pedirte disculpa por la hora en la que he venido pero es que hace muy poco salí de mi trabajo.-

-no te preocupes serena, yo igual te estaba esperando- regalándole una sonrisa- en realidad yo te he hecho venir hasta aquí porque en estos días he pensado mucho en vos - lentamente se acercó a la joven y puso una mano en su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente-

Serena no supo como reacciono pero inmediatamente aparto su rostro de sus caricias.

-discúlpame sere, en realidad SOS muy hermosa - volviendo lentamente a su asiento. - por eso quiero que sepas que yo he pagado todo tu tratamiento, a partir de mañana empiezas con tus medicamentos y no acepto un no por respuesta. - volviéndola a mirar coquetamente.

- fin del recuerdo-

Cuando termino la pobre mina no creí todo lo que había pasado. Le costo unos segundos recuperarse.

-serena lo traes loco por ti - volvió a gritar asustando a la joven rubia.

-pero que dices, la verdad yo no quiero recibir así el tratamiento, sabes lo que significa? - dirigió su mirada a su amiga pero esta se encontraba saltando de emoción por toda la sala - significa que le debería algo y no podría rechazar ninguna de sus invitaciones, en fin se aprovecharía de la oportunidad.- su era de resignación.

En ese momento mina que seguía saltando se detuvo en seco y debido a esto perdió el equilibrio cayéndose. momentos después mina se levantaba frotándose la cabeza evidentemente te había golpeado al caer.

-pero, pero ese maldito doctor- enfurecida con sus manos en forma de puño de boxeo- que se piensa que eres? Maldito pervertido. - cayo rendida en el sillón.

-ahora me entiendes verdad mina. Es por eso que no quiero ese tratamiento si viene de el. - nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos- pero la verdad es que no me queda otra, mi madre esta muy preocupada y yo realmente debo recuperarme.

-la verdad sere tienes razón, creo que por el momento yo puedo acompañarte así no se atreve a propasarte contigo. - la cara de mina era de decepción, no podia creer que fuera capas de algo así aquel medico.

Al otro día…

Serena se encontraba trapeando el piso del ciber café, su compañera de trabajo y hermana de andrew, unazuki se había retrazado, de seguro estaba con su novio. Pobre Andrew cuando se entere, el es un buen chico pero para andrew unazuki nunca dejara de ser una niña.

Estaba terminando de trapear cuando el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta le avisaba que un nuevo cliente estaba entrando al negocio.

Cuando desvío la mirada a la puerta, lo vio, era el. El señor chiba, el socio del lugar, entro por esa puerta. Por dios realmente se veía guapo, incluso mas que la primera vez en que lo vio, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa rosa muy casual pero muy bien. Se sentó en una de las mesas que tenia vista a la ventana, ella nerviosamente dejo la cubeta de agua junto al trapeador para luego secarse las manos, acomodarse un poco su cabello tomar su libreta rosa e ir donde el pelinegro para tomar su pedido.

Minutos antes…

Darien se dirigía al ciber café de su amigo, desde hace días que no dejaba de pensar en serena, aun no salía de su asombro al haberla encontrado pero se lamentaba el no poder haber ido antes, es que le surgió un viaje de trabajo improvisto y no pudo rehusarse.

Pero ahora estaba hay vestido casualmente solo para ella y por verla a ella. Se encontraba realmente nervioso no aguantaba sus ganas de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos, paso sus dedos por sus cabellos nerviosamente, camino hacia la entrada y sin pensarlo entro al negocio. Miro a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba en orden hasta que la vio a ella, estaba limpiando y que linda se veía, no quiso que lo notara aun se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y siguió contemplándola, hasta que ella se percato de el rápidamente desvío su mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola de nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me acompañan. Este capitulo fue un poco para poner al tanto a mina y bueno para que mi amado darien aparezca en escena nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado, saben que sugerencias y criticas son aceptadas.

Lo mas seguro es que hasta la próxima semana no actualice asíque desde ahora les deseo a todos un muy feliz día del amigo.

Cariños…. Usagi

17/07/11


	16. Chapter 16

UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

_Hola como están todas? Aquí estoy subiéndoles otro capitulo mas de esta historia._

_Se que la semana pasada no actualiza pero este capitulo es bien largo. Estoy tratando de compensar mi abandono. Espero que me perdonen._

_Bueno no alarguemos esto y vayamos a lo bueno, gracias por sus __**Reviews **__me motivan a seguir escribiendo._

_Capitulo 16_

_POV Darien_

_Miro como ella tomaba una libreta y emprendió camino hacia donde estaba el sentado. "Uy dios que hermosa es pero y si esta ves se da cuanta de una vez por todas?, uy por dios darien contrólate" lentamente negó con su cabeza._

_-hola muy buenos días señor chiba - la voz de serena sonó muy bajita._

"_ay esa voz me vuelve loco, como extrañaba volver a escucharla". lentamente gire mi cabeza para contemplar este ángel caído del cielo. Esos ojos eran mi delirio como puede existir criatura tan tierna._

_-hola señorita muy buenos días, darien, mi nombre es darien - respondió el pelinegro de la manera mas dulce._

_-disculpe señor darien, se le ofrece algo?- estaba nerviosa, lo había esperado por días pero el no había vuelto al café._

_Darien volvió a negar con la cabeza._

_-podrías traerme un café por favor? Y solo llámame darien, eso de señor me hace sentir muy viejo- regalándole una tierna sonrisa._

_-esta bien darien como usted diga - rumorándose totalmente, luego se giro sobre sus pies y se encamino hacia la barra para preparar el café._

_Que hermosa, no me canso de decirlo. Trato de acercarme a ella, tengo que hacerlo para lograr su perdón. Tengo que hacerme su amigo ver como se encuentra y como va a reaccionar._

_POV Serena_

_Ay no puede ser esta acá, después de tanto tiempo me volvió hablar. Esa voz esta noche de seguro voy a soñar con el, esa fragancia siento que me llena. Me hablo pidiéndome que no lo trate como señor pero como debería llamarlo? Cielo? Corazón? Ricura de los dioses o papi rico? Uy maldita mina otra vez se me pegaron sus mañas! Creo que debo dejar de juntarme tan seguido con ella. Jajaja _

_Como puedo me giro y comiendo a caminar hacia la barra a prepara el café que me pidió. _

_Disimuladamente lo sigo mirando, se ve tan serio pero apuesto juvenil con aires de misterios. Giro mis ojos esa mina se mete en todas, puede haber otra persona que aunque no este presente físicamente lo este mentalmente? Sin duda no lo creo._

_Con mucho cuidado preparo la bandeja con el café del señor chiba, va quiero decir de darien. Jajaja suena tan lindo su nombre Darien… Darien… Darien… nunca me cansare de nombrarlo._

_Vuelvo a mi realidad, tomo la bandeja y comienzo a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encuentra el._

_Una vez que llego el me dedica otra linda sonrisa, yo le dedico otra y me dispongo a colocar las cosas en la mesa._

_-puedes quedarte un momento?- hablo el pelinegro elevando su mirada hacia ella y señalando con su mano la silla frente a el._

_-he.. Si darien- ligeramente ruborizada- no hay problema porque recién vi que llego unazuki aparte no hay mucha gente. - sonando un poquito apenada._

_Lentamente dejo la bandeja a un lado sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, estar sentada hay con el la tenia muy nerviosa, la verdad no sabia que era lo que el iba a comunicarle, solo rogó que no sean malas noticias._

_-dime serena como te encuentras en el trabajo? Digo estas a gusto?._

_-porque me lo pregunta? - uy que paso no será que va a despedirme?_

_-sabes que soy socio de este negocio y una de mis políticas es saber si los empleados están conformes con el trabajo que realizan.- era una mentira el lo sabia, no siempre era tan considerado con sus empleados pero esto es algo que ella no tenia por que enterarse._

_-haa si darien no te preocupes el trabajo esta muy bien para mi-regalándole una pequeña sonrisita._

_-entonces me quedo mas tranquilo- sonó un poco serio - me alegro que estés bien - lo dijo con una risa al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia._

_Ella solamente soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza._

_-cuéntame serena un poco mas de ti si no te molesta me gustaría conocerte un poco._

_- he si creo que no hay problema alguno por contarte de mi -pensando adentro Sullo porque el estaría interesado en ella tal vez sus oraciones serian escuchadas y podría entablar una amistad con el._

_-andrew me ha contado que hace poco empezaste a trabajar en este lugar, y que ayudas económicamente a tu familia, eso es algo que debe darte orgullo el ayudar a tus padres._

_-mi madre, es a ella a quien ayudo, mi padre falleció hace tiempo por eso trabajo para ayudar a mi madre y hermano. - respondió con un tono de tristeza._

_-lamento lo de tu padre, yo también perdí al mío aunque en mi caso perdí a los dos - darien también tenia en su vos la melancolía de la tristeza._

_-lamento tu perdida - puso sus manos sobre la mesa._

_Darien paso nuevamente sus dedos por sus cabellos._

_-gracias. Pero mejor hablemos de ti, cuéntame algo sobre tu vida? - su voz era muy agradable, quería inspirarle confianza._

_-contar algo de mi, que te puedo contar- sere puso su mano en su barbilla de manera que se la veía que estaba pensando que contar primero - hace poco comencé a trabajar en este lugar, uy eso lo sabes- rió nerviosamente- antes trabajaba en un bar junto a mi gran amiga mina, trato de esforzarme como te he contado para ayudar a mi madre y últimamente he estado un poco enferma.- bajo su mirada apenada._

_-cuéntame? Que tienes? Te encuentras bien?- en un segundo la llene de preguntas, pobre mi ángel pero la verdad es que muero por saber como se encuentra su salud._

_-ahora estoy mejorando gracias a un tratamiento que estoy siguiendo. Y a lo de mi enfermedad, en el hospital me detectaron una infección pulmonar, no tratada, agravada también por el agotamiento físico.- su voz era con una gota de preocupación._

_Al escuchar esto a darien se le oprimió el corazón, sabia que ella era fuerte pero en verdad ese ángel era fuerte, y el aria hasta lo imposible por ayudarla._

_Por ahora solo estaba allí sentado frente a ella escuchándola hablar de sus asuntos personales pronto dejaría de ser un simple jefe para convertirse en su amigo y tal vez solo si tal ves dios así lo quiera el formaría una relación con ella. Cada vez que la veía serena ante sus ojos se volvía mas hermosa, que criatura perfecta solo un imbecil como el puede dañar a tal regalo divino. Negando con su cabeza volvió a recriminarse sus actos tan desagradables._

_Así pasaron la mañana entre charlas, cuando darien se despidió lo hicieron como amigos, si lo había logrado. Pudo hacerse amigo de ese ángel, pero lamentablemente el debía asistir a una reunión en la empresa y ella debía volver al trabajo pero antes de irse le prometió que volvería así seguían charlando._

_Cuando termino la jornada de trabajo de serena, ella se disponía a irse a su casa caminando. La noche se veía muy agradable tanto que ella comenzó a caminar lento disfrutando un poco de la brisa, mientras caminaba por las calles se detenía a observar las vidrieras de todas las tiendas._

_Continuo caminando hasta que se choco con una persona que salía de una tienda, ella rápidamente se disculpo agachando la cabeza pero una voz reconocida para ella hizo que levantara la cabeza._

_-hola preciosa, buenas noches-_

_-hola … doctor Blackmoon - respondió nerviosamente._

_-dime diamante por favor- le sonrío amablemente._

_-he si diamante, como te encuentras?- logro ella preguntar._

_-muy bien pero- acercándose rápidamente - ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor-acariciando su mejilla._

_Serena solo rió nerviosamente, la verdad que a pesar de ser muy guapo, diamante la ponía muy nerviosa, no era un nerviosismo como el que sentía cuando estaba con darien, lo que sentía era un nerviosismo de peligro. Y eso a ella no le gustaba para nada._

_-que cosas dices- se ruborizo un poquito._

_-serena que te parece si te invito a cenar? Desde hace días que no podemos ponernos de acuerdos y creo que este seria el momento perfecto. No te preocupes por la hora, yo te llevare luego hasta tu casa.- volvió a sonreírle seductoramente-_

_Serena la verdad no quería salir a cenar con el pero luego recordó que debía agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo por ella, sin su ayuda ella aun estaría viendo como pagar aquel tratamiento. Pero solo seria por eso nada mas. _

_Durante la cena diamante hablo prácticamente toda la noche ella solo se limitaba a responder en monosílabos y algunas veces le preguntaba ella pero solo eran preguntas como ¿Por qué? O ¿y vos?, nada mas salía de la boca de la joven. En cuanto a la cena ambos cenaron pasta, ella ordeno y el solo pidió lo mismo que ella._

_A la hora de partir el la llevo en su auto color gris_

_-serena dime por favor donde vives así te llevo- hablo en un tono serio._

_Ella enseguida dedujo que se debía a la invitación de ir a tomar un café al departamento de el que ella rechazo disculpándose de no poder ir porque al otro día debía trabajar._

_-pensé que sabias, como todo lo demás que sabes de mi - respondió también seriamente, este tipo si que sabia casi todo de ella._

_-discúlpame pero tu dirección no la se sino no te lo hubiera preguntado- hablo mas calmadamente, el recordó que en el expediente del hospital no figuraba ninguna dirección, "diablos pensé que nos iríamos a mi departamento, ni modo otra noche será eso no cabe duda". solo sonrío._

_-esta bien, entonces conoces el bar Moon? - observo como el asentía con la cabeza - de allí son 5 cuadras pasando el parque a la derecha. - "dios que ni píense que le voy a decir donde vivo, mejor es así que me lleve cerca del departamento de mina así no me molestara en mi casa. Sonrío maliciosamente._

_Cuando llego a la dirección ella solo se bajo del auto y le dio las gracias por la cena, el también se bajo de el, ella volvió a despedirse pero fue interrumpida por diamante que sin dejarla terminar su frase se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso la beso._

_Ho por dios, pensaba serena, ahora que hago que asco me da y aunque trato de safarme el es mas fuerte y no logro nada. _

_De un empujón brusco se soltó de el, lo miro con desprecio solo le dijo_

_-adiós-_

_Y se metió a un edificio donde vivía una señora amiga de su madre, espero que el auto se marchara. Desde la puerta de las escaleras miro hacia la calle esperando que el ya no estuviera, cuando vio que era así salio del edificio y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario de la calle hacia su casa. Solo en sus pensamientos no salía de la impresión por aquel feo beso que ese mal nacido le había robado, que se creía que porque era medico ella se debía dejar? Estaba muy equivocado pero después de pensar se felicito de cómo se había librado de esa situación pero algo definitivamente debía cambiar y era que partir de la próxima semana ella pediría que la atendiera otro medico en lugar de diamante. Ya no sentía ganas de volver a cruzar palabras con el. Y muchos menos después esta noche._

_En otro lugar un poquito lejos de allí…_

_Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en un hermoso sillón frente a una gran chimenea encendida, el tenia su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Todo estaba en calma. Había sido un día duro para el, unos negocios que le causaron dolor de cabeza pero después de unas horas había logrado cerrar perfectamente, como también algunos que dieron unas perdidas nada de que preocuparse decía el pero los otros socios estaban desesperados. El tuvo que ingeniárselas para que esas acciones subieran y no sigan causando esa fuga de perdida, al final del día había terminado con un pequeño dinero perdido y con millones ganados gracias a esos tratos que había cerrado. Al final del día después de todo el solo había terminado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, eso era lo mas importante y grave para el._

_Necesitaba estar tranquilo tal vez así el dolor se valla pero unas cariñosas manos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_El las reconoció asíque solo se acomodo mejor y dejo sus ojos cerrados. Esas caricias por su rostro se volvieron masajes en su sienes, suaves reconfortables masajes. Definitivamente esa mujer sabia lo que el necesitaba, daba gracias que siempre estuviera para el, nunca le criticaba nada y respetaba las decisiones de el. También era una buena amiga y sobre todo consejera, no entendía nada de su trabajo aunque para ser sincero ella nunca quiso aprender por mas que el le explicaba pero en asuntos personales lo entendía como ninguna._

_-te sientes mejor joven darien- la vos de ella era muy agradable._

_-ay luna no sabes lo bien que me haces, por favor nunca me dejes- beso lentamente sus manos y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa._

_-que cosas dices- comenzó a reír- día duro en tu trabajo? - _

_-ufff ni me lo recuerdes- se acomodo bien en el sillón- a veces pienso de no ser por vos y andrew ya seria un monstruo terrible._

_-nunca digas eso, sabes que tienes que ser rudo para que te respeten en tu trabajo no por nada eres el dueño- le regalo una sonrisa._

_-muchas gracias por todo luna, no se que haría sin ti._

_-entonces será mejor que te busque una linda y dulce jovencita que te quiera mucho yo lo hago- beso su frente- te traigo un café, pero recuerda que mañana tienes el día libre pero igual debes levantarte temprano no lo vas a pasar recostado._

_-si señora- volvió a reír bajito a ella no le gustaba que el durmiera tanto en sus días libres._

_Después de degustar el sabroso café que prepara luna darien se fue a dormir._

_Al día siguiente darien se levanto con un humor mejor que el del día anterior, desayuno en la cocina junto a luna, leyó el periódico y mas tarde se dispuso a dar una caminata por los jardines respirando el aire tranquilamente. Camino hasta que se sentó en una banca, respiro profundamente y comenzó a pensar un poco en sus asuntos de trabajo, en todos los negocios que tenia todavía para cerrar, en el personal que debía tener bajo la mira y por ultimo pensó en ella. Comenzó a recordar esa charla que tuvo con ella_

_-recuerdo-_

_-hola muy buenos días señor chiba - la voz de serena sonó muy bajita._

_-hola señorita muy buenos días, darien, mi nombre es darien - respondió el pelinegro de la manera mas dulce._

_-disculpe señor darien, se le ofrece algo?- estaba nerviosa._

_El volvió a negar con la cabeza._

_-podrías traerme un café por favor? Y solo llámame darien, eso de señor me hace sentir muy viejo- regalándole una tierna sonrisa._

_-esta bien darien como usted diga - rumorándose totalmente, luego se giro sobre sus pies y se encamino hacia la barra para preparar el café._

_-puedes quedarte un momento?- hablo el pelinegro elevando su mirada hacia ella y señalando con su mano la silla frente a el._

_-he.. Si darien- ligeramente ruborizada- no hay problema porque recién vi que llego unazuki aparte no hay mucha gente._

_Lentamente dejo la bandeja a un lado sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, estar sentada hay con el la tenia muy nerviosa, la verdad no sabia que era lo que el iba a comunicarle, solo rogó que no sean malas noticias._

_-dime serena como te encuentras en el trabajo? Digo estas a gusto?._

_-porque me lo pregunta? _

_-sabes que soy socio de este negocio y una de mis políticas es saber si los empleados están conformes con el trabajo que realizan.- _

_-haa si darien no te preocupes el trabajo esta muy bien para mi-regalándole una pequeña sonrisita._

_-entonces me quedo mas tranquilo- sonó un poco serio - me alegro que estés bien - lo dijo con una risa al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia._

_Ella solamente soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza._

_-cuéntame serena un poco mas de ti si no te molesta me gustaría conocerte un poco._

_- he si creo que no hay problema alguno por contarte de mi._

_-andrew me ha contado que hace poco empezaste a trabajar en este lugar, y que ayudas económicamente a tu familia, eso es algo que debe darte orgullo el ayudar a tus padres._

_-mi madre, es a ella a quien ayudo, mi padre falleció hace tiempo por eso trabajo para ayudar a mi madre y hermano. - respondió con un tono de tristeza._

_-lamento lo de tu padre, yo también perdí al mío aunque en mi caso perdí a los dos - darien también tenia en su vos la melancolía de la tristeza._

_-lamento tu perdida - puso sus manos sobre la mesa._

_Darien paso nuevamente sus dedos por sus cabellos._

_-gracias. Pero mejor hablemos de ti, cuéntame algo sobre tu vida? - su voz era muy agradable, quería inspirarle confianza._

_-contar algo de mi, que te puedo contar- sere puso su mano en su barbilla de manera que se la veía que estaba pensando que contar primero - hace poco comencé a trabajar en este lugar, uy eso lo sabes- rió nerviosamente- antes trabajaba en un bar junto a mi gran amiga mina, trato de esforzarme como te he contado para ayudar a mi madre y últimamente he estado un poco enferma.- bajo su mirada apenada._

_-cuéntame? Que tienes? Te encuentras bien?- _

_-ahora estoy mejorando gracias a un tratamiento que estoy siguiendo. Y a lo de mi enfermedad, en el hospital me detectaron una infección pulmonar, no tratada, agravada también por el agotamiento físico.- su voz era con una gota de preocupación._

_-fin del recuerdo-_

_A lo lejos cualquiera podia decir que darien chiba en ese momento se sentía feliz, pero nadie sabría el motivo._

_Paso el día charlando con luna de cosas sin importancia, luego fue a la biblioteca a leer un poco y por ultimo se sentó frente a la chimenea que tan bien le hacia, aun recordaba cuando se sentaba allí junto a su padre, sin perder mas su tiempo abrió su notebook y comenzó a realizar estrategias de negocios que le llegaban a su cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas cuando el se relajaba mas ideas brillantes llegaban a su cabeza. Esa tarde estuvo tentado a volver al café solo para verla a ella pero luego lo volvió a pensar detenidamente y no quería que pensara que la estaba acosando o algo parecido mejor era esperar unos días hasta aparecer nuevamente por el ciber café._

_Días después darien volvió al café tal como el lo dijo no quería que cierta rubia pensara que el era un acosador. Solo que esta vez izo algo diferente, pidió permiso a su amigo e invito a la joven a platicar en otro lugar para que la confianza entre ellos crezca un poco mas y ella no lo vea como el socio del dueño. Salieron del local caminando y se dirigieron a un pequeño café situado a tres cuadras, mientras caminaba conversaban del día hermoso que hacia y de cosas del tiempo sin importancia._

_Al llegar a pequeño café se sentaron en una mesa para dos situada a un costado del local cerca de la ventana, a el le gustaba mucho el poder observar a las personas. _

_-bueno serena cuéntame después de estos días has ido al hospital?_

_-si darien ayer tuve mi chequeo de todas las semanas aunque me tomo mas tiempo del que pensaba-_

_Ambos estaban tomando un café acompañado con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para cada uno._

_-como es eso que tardo mas de lo normal? ¿acaso tienes alguna complicación?_

_-para nada, es solo que la doctora mizuno estaba ocupada y bueno tuve que esperar a que llegara mi turno. - ella solo sonrío amablemente_

_-la doctora mizuno? ¿Qué ocurrió con el doctor Blackmoon? - realmente le llamo la atención ya que el le dijo que se aria cargo de ella personalmente._

_-he lo que pasa es que - empezó a retorcerse sus dedos nerviosamente-_

_Esto darien lo noto he intuyo que algo no andaba bien._

_-que sucede serena? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea o no me consideras tu amigo? - puso una carita triste._

_Ella solo soltó una risa, la pasaba muy bien cuando estaba con el._

_-esta bien tienes razón eres mi amigo pero debes prometerme que no aras nada. - lo miro seriamente._

_-esta bien, soy todo oídos- lentamente dejo la taza de café a un costado y se concentró en escucharla._

_-ahora me estoy atendiendo con la doctora Amy mizuno porque la verdad ya no quiero volver a ver a diamante Blackmoon. -dejo ella también su taza a un costado para platicar mas tranquilamente._

_-no te entiendo serena si el era tu medico que ocurrió que decidiste cambiar?-_

_-darien esto me da pena pero confío en ti y aparte debo contárselo a alguien sino siento que estoy muriendo._

_-cuéntame por favor-_

_-esto paso…_

_-recuerdo-_

_Al chocar con una persona que salía de una tienda, ella rápidamente se disculpo agachando la cabeza pero una voz reconocida para ella hizo que levantara la cabeza._

_-hola preciosa, buenas noches-_

_-hola … doctor Blackmoon - _

_-dime diamante por favor- le sonrío amablemente._

_-he si diamante, como te encuentras?- _

_-muy bien pero- acercándose rápidamente - ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor-acariciando su mejilla._

_-que cosas dices- _

_-serena que te parece si te invito a cenar? Desde hace días que no podemos ponernos de acuerdos y creo que este seria el momento perfecto. No te preocupes por la hora, yo te llevare luego hasta tu casa.- volvió a sonreírle seductoramente-_

_-la verdad no quería salir a cenar con el pero recordé lo que estaba haciendo por mi, sin su ayuda aun estaría viendo como pagar aquel tratamiento. Pero solo seria por eso nada mas.- agacho su cabeza._

_-como es eso? Que esta haciendo por ti?- su vos era de preocupación._

_-el doctor pago mi tratamiento con su propio dinero._

_A darien solo se le abrieron los ojos sorprendido._

_-por eso . Siguió ella contándole_

_-recuerdo-_

_Durante la cena diamante hablo prácticamente toda la noche ella solo se limitaba a responder en monosílabos y algunas veces le preguntaba ella pero solo eran preguntas como ¿Por qué? O ¿y vos?, nada mas salía de la boca de la joven. En cuanto a la cena ambos cenaron pasta, ella ordeno y el solo pidió lo mismo que ella._

_A la hora de partir el la llevo en su auto color gris_

_-serena dime por favor donde vives así te llevo- hablo en un tono serio._

_Ella enseguida dedujo que se debía a la invitación de ir a tomar un café al departamento de el que ella rechazo disculpándose de no poder ir porque al otro día debía trabajar._

_-pensé que sabias, como todo lo demás que sabes de mi - respondió también seriamente, este tipo si que sabia casi todo de ella._

_-discúlpame pero tu dirección no la se sino no te lo hubiera preguntado- _

_-esta bien, entonces conoces el bar Moon? - observo como el asentía con la cabeza - de allí son 5 cuadras pasando el parque a la derecha. - _

_Cuando llego a la dirección ella solo se bajo del auto y le dio las gracias por la cena, el también se bajo de el, ella volvió a despedirse pero fue interrumpida por diamante que sin dejarla terminar su frase se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso la beso._

_Ho por dios, pensaba serena, ahora que hago que asco me da y aunque trato de safarme el es mas fuerte y no logro nada. _

_De un empujón brusco se soltó de el, lo miro con desprecio solo le dijo_

_-adiós-_

_-fin del recuerdo-_

_Darien solo cerraba los puños ante la impotencia pero serena no lo noto._

_Media hora después el la acompaño a una tienda donde ella se iba a encontrar con una amiga._

_Luego el volvió al ciber café y se dirigió a su auto para momentos después salir en el._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Hola que les pareció el capitulo?_

_Este si que fue largo creo que el mas largo que he subido hasta ahora._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia me pone muy contenta ver cuando dejan un comentario. Como ya saben bueno o malo todo es aceptado._

_Espeo que les haya agradado, nos estaremos viendo pronto._

_Besos … Usagi._


	17. Chapter 17

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola a todos/as!

Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar tanto pero es que tuve algunas cositas que hacer.

Quiero saludar al amor de mi vida por su cumpleaños, darien yo te amo!

Aunque ese día si lo salude, tanto a Genaro como Gerardo sin ellos no seria lo mismo.

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, es el que muchos esperaban.

¿Cómo reaccionaría darien al enterarse de la bajeza de diamante?

Uy no se lo pierdan.

Gracias por los Reviews, me alientan a seguir con esta historia y saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Bueno mejor vamos a lo bueno.

CAPITULO 17

Por las calles de Tokio solo se podia ver un auto color rojo fuego avanzar a exceso de velocidad, algunos se preguntaban cual seria la urgencia de tanta prisa.

Dentro de aquel BMW color rojo iba darien chiba el magnate millonario reconocido por el mercado de la bolsa, el hombre que hacia días atrás había cerrado un negocio por 15 millones de dólares pero ahora en este preciso momento en medio de la tarde casi noche nada le importaba. Solo tenia un objetivo en la mente y ese era nada mas que el reconocido doctor diamante Blackmoon, reconocido se rió, si seguro. Si después de su visita alguien lo sigue reconociendo.

Seguía cruzando las calles céntricas de la cuidad a ciegas, el solo recuerdo de las palabras de serena hacían que de la impotencia apretara fuertemente el volante de su auto y pise mas a fondo el acelerador.

El auto se detuvo ferozmente frente a un lujoso edificio, sin demorar mucho tiempo el pelinegro se bajo del auto dando un fuerte portazo, queriendo descargar la furia con el golpe. Camino rápidamente hacia el edificio ignorando el saludo del portero de aquel edificio, abrió la puerta y entro. Sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas se apresuro a tomar el ascensor, apretó el botón para llamarlo y se maldijo mil veces al tener que esperarlo, parecía que tardaba una eternidad.

No se había percatado que a un costado de el se encontraba una joven pelinegra de linda figura, carita angelical, pelo largo hasta la cintura, en un sexy vestido sin mangas corto color vino que lo miraba embobecida, la mirada de ella lo despisto pero rápidamente reacciono cuando la joven le guiño un ojo para luego después tirarle un beso volador de esos labios rojos.

El solo rió nerviosamente y se miro, claro traía un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca remangada en las mangas con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, seguro ella estaría pensando que el andaba en busca de alguna aventura pero si supiera lo que tenia en mente en ese momento de seguro no quisiera toparse con el.

Minutos después llego el bendito elevador dio gracias, porque la morocha ya se le había acercado con la escusa de pedirle la hora, algo tan típico en mujeres de su tipo, el no las discriminaba pero no las podia tolerar esas eran solo unas interesadas y nada mas de seguro lo había reconocido de alguna revista.

Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón que lo llevaría hasta aquel piso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a la joven a subirse quedándose allí de seguro con mal humor, pero eso no era problema de el ya que cordialmente había rechazado todas sus conversaciones.

El seguía subiendo pasando piso por piso, mientras mas subía también lo hacia su coraje y su enojo, hasta que llego al piso deseado.

Salio de ese ascensor y camino firmemente, solo se escuchaba en aquel pasillo el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas hasta detenerse ante una puerta color blanco con el numero de 161 en color plata.

Llamo a la puerta con unos fuertes golpes y largos timbrazos, nadie respondía.

-maldito mal nacido, sal ya! Se que estas ahí- murmuraba el pelinegro, no quería causar un espectáculo ahí si lo veían llegar a los gritos aunque ganas no le faltaban de tirar la puerta de una patada.

Siguió llamando a la puerta hasta que alguien la abrió, esta empezó a abrirse lentamente, apenas lo vio no le dio tiempo a volver a cerrarla, de un solo golpe la abrió y se metió dentro del departamento empujándolo tan fuertemente que este se cayo sobre una mesita que tenia al costado del pasillo de espera. Golpeo fuertemente la mesa y cayo junto a ella al piso, se levanto rápidamente, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y tenia unos mechones con sangre.

-como te atreviste mal nacido! - grito furioso el pelinegro.

-no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo- paso su mano derecha hacia atrás por sus cabellos tratando de arreglarse un poco, sonando desentendido.

-No te hagas imbecil - lo tomo de la camisa para darle un puñetazo en la cara con mucha fuerza.

- dime chiba que esta pasando porque tendré que llamar a seguridad - paso su manga por sus labios, los cuales estaban sangrando debido al labio partido dejado por el golpe.

-así que el doctor diamante Blackmoon no recuerda haber mentido a un paciente, diciendo que el de sus propios fondos estaba pagando un tratamiento y no conforme con eso también la acosa y la besa sin su consentimiento?- en sus ojos se podia ver fuego ardiendo, su vos era llena de rencor y rabia.

Fue en ese momento que diamante abrió muy grande sus ojos, no podia creer que el se había enterado del engaño hacia esa muchacha.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto temerosamente.

-así que no lo niegas - lo volvió a golpear haciendo que llegara hasta el living y quedara apoyado en un sillón color negro.

-quieres la verdad - sonrío al darse cuenta que darien deseaba también a la joven - si yo le dije eso- se volvió a parar

Dio media vuelta y le dio un golpe a darien quien perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas, este se levanto y su labio comenzó a sangrar.

-como pudiste hacer eso con ella- volvió a dar otro golpe pero diamante fue mas rápido y lo esquivo dándole el un golpe en el estomago, el pelinegro solo cayo de rodillas.

-te cuento un secreto- se acerco hasta quedar su cara cerca de su oído y le volvió hablar en un susurro - solo quería llevármela a la cama- soltó una gran risa macabra.

Darien abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se volvió abalanzar hacia diamante, cayeron los dos al suelo, diamante abajo que se cubría como podia con sus brazos y darien arriba dándole un golpe tras otro.

Diamante con su tierna hizo una llave y se libro del cuerpo de darien y ahora estaban en posiciones opuesta, diamante lo golpeaba a el.

En eso sonó el teléfono, diamante miro hacia el aparo y en ese instante darien le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiro hacia atrás. Lo volvió a tomar de la camisa

- te lo voy a decir una sola ves, gusano - apretó mas fuerte del cuello- si te llego a ver que estas molestando a serena te juro que me voy a encargar personalmente en destruir tu carrera y tu reputación, serás un don nadie y olvídate de un trabajo importante en todo Tokio , eso, si quiero que aun estés en la cuidad.- lo soltó de mala gana, se acomodo un poco y salio de ese departamento.

El solo tenia unos golpes en la cara y en el estomago, en cambio diamante estaba con su cara magullada y sangrada. El departamento de el estaba hecho un desastre, las cosas tiradas y rotas.

Cuando darien salio del edificio se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar rumbo a su casa donde seguramente luna ya estaría dormía. El solo quería recostarse y descansar un poco ya mañana vería si podia ir a ver a serena de nuevo.

Al llegar a su mansión, estaciono el auto y sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la casa y comenzó a entrar, sabia que era tarde y no quería despertar a nadie, se quito los zapatos y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente con ellos en la mano. Atravesó la sala cuidadosamente, ya cantaba victoria al ver que estaba llegando a las escaleras pero de pronto las luces se encendieron quedando el a mitad del segundo escalón. Lentamente giro su cabeza y la vio, vestida con un piyama color verde oscuro y unas pantuflas del mismo color, ella estaba parada a un costado de la sala con el seño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-que horas son de llegar darien - habló con un tono elevado,

-discúlpame por favor luna - dijo darien en tono de resignación.

Pero cuando luna iba a volver a hablarle lo vio, su cara, darien tenia un ojo hinchado y sangre en su boca.

La pobre luna llevo sus manos hacia la boca para tapar el grito que salía de ella, inmediatamente corrió hacia el

-OH darien pero que te ha ocurrido?- angustiadamente le pregunto mientras acariciabas sus cabellos.

-nada luna, solo arregle un asunto con un entupido- escupió sangre al decir la palabra entupido.

-no creo que ese asunto haya requerido que terminara en una pelea, darien eso es muy raro de ti. Siempre eres un caballero tan bien educado- lo miro defraudada para luego salir hacia la cocina.

A los minutos apareció por esa puerta con un pequeño maletín blanco, se sentó en el sillón e hizo señas para que darien también se sentara. Cuando este lo hizo ella abrió el pequeño botiquín de emergencia y comenzó a darle las curaciones correspondientes, no comento nada mientras lo atendía.

-es por una muchacha?- hablo después de terminar las curaciones y guardar las cosas- espero que no sea por la joven esmeralda, usted..- no podia terminar la frase.

Ella sabia muy bien todo el daño que le causo esmeralda, por ella darien había cambiado mucho y la verdad no soportaría que ella vuelva a causarle un daño mayor.

-no te preocupes luna- regalo una sonrisa- ella ya forma parte de mi pasado-la tomo de las manos- no voy a negarte que fue a causa de una chica pero no es esmeralda, ella es un ángel.

Luna solo sonrío, se dio cuenta que el le estaba diciendo la verdad, ella con eso era feliz, no soportaba verlo tan triste aunque había notado ya un cambio, hace días lo había visto mas feliz sin ese mal humor.

Darien beso la frente de luna deseándole buenas noche y subió las escaleras para ir a su recamara para poder descansar un poco.

Al DIA siguiente…

En la habitación de serena, hacia mas de diez minutos que el reloj despertador en forma de un gracioso pollito no dejaba de sonar pero ella aun dormía.

-serenaaaaaaaaaaa!- se oyó un grito proveniente de la cocina. - se te va hacer tarde- volvió a gritar.

Pero serena seguía en la cama, hasta que su madre volvió a gritar desde la puerta de la habitación. Rápidamente sere se levanto de la cama, miro su reloj unos segundo media somnolienta, de golpe abrió abruptamente los ojos.

-ahhhhhhhhh! Me quede dormía- grito y salio corriendo al baño

-ay hija yo te lo dije- sonando resignada su madre

Salio del baño lista para ir a su trabajo, paso por la cocina para despedirse de su mama.

-hija acaso no piensas desayunar?- mientras Ikuko le ofrecía una taza de café junto a un platillo con tostadas.

Sere solo sonrío, ella sabia lo amorosa que era y no le gustaba decepcionarla, camino hasta la mesa y tomo entre sus manos la taza, comenzó a beber de a poco y comió una tostada. Luego beso la frente de su madre y salio apresurada hacia el café Crown.

Corriendo a toda velocidad serena llego al café, andrew al verla solo se le formo una gotita en la cabeza, el ya la conocía y sabia lo que le costaba a la rubia levantarse temprano.

Momentos después ella empezó con su trabajo, como era su costumbre limpiaba cada rincón de ese local, al joven rubio le encantaba que ella fuera eficiente.

Ya hacia un tiempo que estaba efectiva trabajando, aunque últimamente se despistaba un poco al llegar su amigo y socio darien chiba, pero el no podia culparla. El conocía muy bien a darien y había visto en sus ojos que la joven realmente le interesaba, hasta iba con fluidez al negocio a veces con la excusa de ver como estaban yendo las cosas y otras exclusivamente a verla a ella.

Esa niña se podia ganar la confianza de cualquier persona, a simple vista se notaba que era noble y de buen corazón.

Después de limpiar los pisos en la rutina de trabajo seguía repasar las mesas y dejarlas listas para su uso.

Así el día siguió su curso hasta que cierto pelinegro llego al café, vestido de un pantalón de vestir color marrón claro, cinturón marrón oscuro, camisa color rosa remangada hasta antes de los codos y zapatos negros casuales pero formales, cuando darien entro se dio cuenta que ella no lo había notado, miro a su amigo y este le guiño un ojo. El joven levanto su mano en forma de saludo, rápidamente camino a una de las mesas tomando asiento. Comenzó a mirar detenidamente a la camarera rubia que estaba totalmente ajena a su presencia.

Se dedico a observarla mientras acomodaba sus gafas esperando a que ella se diera cuanta de su presencia. Sonrío al verla tirar sin querer un pequeño florero que había en una de las mesas, se veía nerviosa la pobre, rápidamente acomodo el florero y salio con una pequeña sonrisa hacia donde estaba el sentado.

-muy buenos días darien- saludo alegremente regalando una hermosa sonrisa-

-buenos días serena- levanto la cabeza para responderle la sonrisa.

-OH dios mío que te ha ocurrido!- pregunto horrorizada al ver la comisura del labio hinchada.

Rápidamente tomo asiento al lado de este y suavemente paso una de sus manos en una suave caricia en el rostro del joven.

Sus manos las sentía como fuego pero no era un fuego que le quemaba atrozmente era un fuego calido que le brindaba una sensación indescriptible pero agradable.

-no ha pasado nada- respondió nerviosamente con la mano de ella aun en su rostro.

Pero ella noto algo mas y suavemente con sus dos manos comenzó a retirar lentamente las gafas, su rostro lo decía todo y ella no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían, darien se encontraba con un moretón en un ojo! Ahogo como pudo un grito de asombro.

-dime que te ha ocurrido?-logro preguntar con una vos apenas audible cuando salio de la impresión.

-solo una pelea sin importancia- respondió como si tal cosa fuera normal.

-como puedes decir eso?- pregunto exaltada e impresionada por el rostro golpeado que tenia frente a ella.

- no te preocupes sere enserio - la miro dulcemente- mejor porque no tomamos un café? Puedo ver que estas algo desocupada- el sabia muy bien que todavía tenia tiempo hasta que se llenara de clientes.

Dudando un poco salio camino a la barra a preparar dos cafés, uno de ellos cargado. Luego volvió hacia el hombre que le quitaba todos los suspiros, cada día que lo veía lo encontraba mas atractivo y aunque mina ya le había dicho que le diga sus sentimientos, ella sabia muy bien cuales eras sus posiciones sociales. Darien solo la veía como una empleada de confianza y nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero ella era feliz, si señor, no le importaba porque cuando escuchaba su vos o se veía reflejada en esos ojos azul profundo nada ni nadie importaba eran solo ellos dos en el mundo.

Continuaron charlando, serena por mas que quería no se atrevió a preguntar mas sobre esos golpes en su cara, mientras el le hablaba de sus viajes o contratos de trabajo ella estaba ida perdidamente ida en sus ojos.

Terminaron el café, la gente comenzó a llegar, darien sabia que los momentos tranquilos junto a ella estaban terminando, el debía ir a la empresa. Su agenda lo agobiaba todos los días por eso cuando podia huir de una reunión lo hacia para poder verla unos minutos.

Serena se levanto de la silla dispuesta a llevar la bandeja con las tazas vacías hacia la barra cuando siente en su brazo una calida mano que la sujeta para que ella no partiera.

Lentamente miro al dueño de aquella caricia que estaba recibiendo y lo ve con unos ojos realmente hermosos llenos de cariño, igual a los ojos que ella recuerda de niña.

-sere te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar?- su vos sonaba cargada de nervios. Y en su cabeza se regañaba mentalmente, "Ho dios darien suenas como un adolescente que invita a una chica por primera vez, acaso no eres ya un hombre? De que te sirve ser un millonario dueño de una importante empresa capas de hacer negocios con personas de feroz carácter sino eres capas de hacer esta simple pregunta sin demostrar nervios?".

Ella estaba impactada por la pregunta nunca pensó que el la invitara algún día a salir, pensó que charlaban en el trabajo por pura simpatía y nada mas.

Como pudo afirmo con su cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna.

Darien solo sonrío satisfecho, se levanto y beso subvente la mejilla de la rubia.

Ella lo sintió y creyó morirse, solo oyó un "nos veremos sere" y luego lo vio salir del café.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Que les pareció?

Que paliza por dios! Jajaja, se lo merecía.

Pronto subiré el capitulo de aquella cita, la esperaba primer cita.

Besos… Usagi


	18. Chapter 18

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Perdón por atrasarme tanto, ha y gracias por recordarme que debo actualizar jajaja perdón, es un poco corto ya que aun no lo había terminado. Pero espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 18

Esa noche cuando ella llego a su casa, solo se fue a su habitación a recostarse. No sentía sueño, en realidad no sentía nada era como flotar en una nube, todavía estaba tratando de recordar como había terminado su día laboral. Definitivamente ese hombre podia sacarla de orbita.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama, era muy tarde y todavía no sentía sueño, se levanto para beber un poco de leche. Con su piyama rosa estampado de conejitos y corazones se dirigió a la cocina. Caminando en medio de la oscuridad a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana comenzó a encaminarse a la cocina.

Se llevo un susto cuando entro porque la luz estaba encendida, recorrió rápidamente la habitación con su mirada. Sentada al lado de la pequeña mesa cuadrada estaba su madre, llevaba su bata de dormir color rosa pálido, en sus manos sostenía una taza de café.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fueron las fotografías que estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa, lentamente se acerco hacia ella para no asustarla.

-mama, que estas haciendo?- lentamente serena se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento.

-nada querida- su vos se notaba angustiada y disimuladamente limpio sus lagrimas.

Serena puso su mano en entre las de ella.

-dime mama que te pasa?- con una mano tomo una de las fotografías que estaban en la mesa, y se dio cuenta.

Eran las fotos de la familia, en todas estaba su padre.

Eso era, se acercaba la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

Ikuko era una excelente esposa, amaba mucho a su marido Kenji y a sus hijos. Ellos eran un matrimonio feliz, hasta que un día todo cambio al momento que recibió una llamada la cual se trataba del accidente que sufrió el.

Horas después en el hospital le avisaron del fallecimiento de su amado esposo. Los días posteriores para ella fueron muy difíciles, el salir adelante por su familia era lo mas importante.

Pero aquellos recuerdos a pesar de ser gratos eran también dolorosos.

Serena tomo algunas fotografías, comenzó a observarlas tratando de recordar aquellos momentos.

La primera la mostraba a ella, era solo una bebe, jugando en un arenero llena de tierra. Se veía feliz jugando con una pala y un balde de playa. Bestia un hermoso body largo color rosa y un babero blanco. Ella sonrío al percatarse que ya desde muy pequeña llevaba ese peinado que la caracterizaba.

En otra foto se la veía junto a su madre, ella llevaba el uniforme del kinder color azul con una pollera tableada, su mochila color marrón. Pero no estaba sola en esa foto, allí también estaba su madre, vestía un hermoso traje de chaqueta y falda color rosa, ambas estaban sonrientes, sin duda ese era su primer día de clase.

En las siguientes se veían ellos 4 como una familia feliz en distintos lugares, ella recordaba los distintos viajes de vacaciones a los que habían ido, las visitas a la playa, cumpleaños y fiestas familiares pero entre esas fotos hubo una que le llamo enseguida la atención. Esta era una donde claramente podia reconocerse a ella de pequeña, llevaba un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel estilo princesita, su cabello estaba sujeto con una cinta a tono en forma de bincha. Hizo una pequeña mueca porque recordó como a su madre le gustaba que ella llevara el cabello suelto sin embargo cuando mama Ikuko lo hacia ella hacia un berrinche y comenzaba a llorisquear para que se lo aten nuevamente.

Pero aquella persona que aparecía su lado en la fotografía, no sabia quien era sin embargo se veían felices. Era un niño tal como ella pero se veía que era un poco mayor a ella por la diferencia de alturas que tenían. Ese niño tenia un cabello color negro y algo revoltoso, una amplia sonrisa, ojos azules vestía una playera color azul con una franja al costado color blanco, pantalones cortos del mismo color.

Serena dejo las fotografías a un lado y dirijo su mirada a su madre quien estaba al lado de la cocina preparando te para las dos.

Apoyó sus manos sobre su mentón recargándose en la mesa, sus pensamientos estaban en la cita a la que darien la había invitado. Serena tomo la taza cuando mama Ikuko se la ofreció y comenzó a revolver el te con una pequeña cuchara.

-mama - estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a contarle a su madre, debía tranquilizarse era su madre nada malo pasaría- en estos días voy a salir con un chico, es una especie de cita- cuando dijo la ultima palabra se ruborizo tanto que la pobre parecía un pequeño tomate.

-una cita?- mama Ikuko alzo una ceja- estas hablando enserio?- miro a la pobre joven con una cara de asombro. Luego cruzo sus dedos y le dijo seriamente - espero jovencita que pronto pueda conocerla y sea un joven agradable.- fue hasta la rubia y la abrazo.

Pobre de serena, no podia creer la reacción de su madre, ella pensó que se enfadaría o que la aconsejaría pero en lugar de eso se emociono por la idea. Hasta incluso le pidió conocerlo, pero como darien chiba el jefe de su jefe se rebajaría a tal punto de ir a su casa como si fuera un novio, ay pero en que mundo estaba? Darien nunca se fijaría en ella de ese modo, solo eran amigos y a lo mejor como amigos seria capaz de conocer o pasar cerca de la casa de su madre.

Por mas intentos que hizo no logro cambiar la idea fija que tenia su madre en la cabeza.

Resignada serena tomo una pequeña caja que se encontraba en la silla que estaba al lado suyo y comenzó a guardar las fotografías pero esa fotografía de ella junto a ese niño volvió a llamarle la atención,

Su madre estaba lavando las tazas de te y mientras hablaba con ella. Cuando termino se volvió a la mesa y la encontró con aquella fotografía en sus manos.

-lo recuerdas?- interrumpió ella.

-como dices!- sere se sobresalto ante esa pregunta.

-el niño- señalando la fotografía- lo recuerdas?.

-no-quedo pensativa- por mas que trato no logro recordarlo.

-es Endimión Chiba, hace años nos mudamos a una casa en un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí debido a un trabajo que tenia en ese entonces tu padre, la familia chiba era una de las familias vecinas a la casa donde vivíamos, el- señalando al niño- es el hijo de aquella familia.- Ikuko le regalo una amable sonrisa.

- valla. Pero que cosa, aun así no lo recuerdo- sonó un poco angustiada.

-sere hija no debes de preocuparte tanto, eso fue hace mucho, es normal que no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña.-

-si tienes razón mama- sonrío para su madre- mejor voy a recostarme, cualquier cosa me avisas mama, bueno?- salio de la cocina de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Sere se tiro sobre su cama y su mente volvió a divagar en aquella foto, los recuerdos de ese niño no llegaban, solo recordaba ese azul profundo de esos ojos, el mismo color de aquel desgraciado. Volvió a dar vuelta en la cama colocándose boca arriba, una palabra volvió a su mente, chiba. Será que es familiar de darien? Ambos tienen el mismo color de ojos, podría ser pero no lo creo, y si es el. Darien podia ser aquel niño de la fotografía, pero sus ilusiones fueron desechas, darien no se llamaba Endimión, y no tenia familia, en cambio el niño estaba al lado de sus padres. Definitivamente no podían ser la misma persona.

Y así sere dio unas vueltas en la cama hasta que se durmió.

Al otro fue a trabajar nuevamente al café, todo su día paso normalmente sin cambios ni nada emocional salvo eso, ella estaba retirando unas tazas de café de unas mesas cuando por la puerta entro un joven vestido de remera blanca y pantalón de Jean azul oscuro, pero el joven no le llamo tanto la atención como lo hizo lo que traía en sus manos. Un hermosísimo y enorme ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en papel blanco y rosa lleno de cintas.

El joven se encamino hacia andrew que estaba en la barra y le hablo, ella no pudo escuchar nada solo vio que su jefe le empezó hacer señas a ella para que se acercara.

Lentamente serena se encamino a la barra y cuando estuvo parada al lado del joven el hablo:

-señorita serena tsukino? - el muchacho la miro y le extendió una pequeña carpeta con una lapicera, apoyado en la mesa se encontraba el ramo de rosas.

Sere mecánicamente y sin salir del asombro firmo la hoja de la carpeta, el joven se retiro y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de todo, ese ramo de rosas rojas habían sido enviados para ella. Tomo el ramo entre sus manos y vio que había una pequeña tarjeta, la tomo y volvió apoyar el ramo en la mesa, empezó a leer detenidamente.

"_Nos veremos esta tarde a las 5:00 en punto en el parque central__"_

_P.D.: no te preocupes por el empleo, ya esta arreglado. D.C._

Termino de leer la nota y miro nuevamente a andrew, este solo le guiño el ojo.

Ella suavemente desvío la mirada y su rostro se torno con un leve tono rojizo. Alzo el ramo de rosas y se dirigió a un pequeño deposito que tenían a un lado de la fila de maquinas de videojuegos, abrió la puerta y entro, adentro coloco el ramo en un jarro de plástico blanco que la hermana de andrew tenia ay guardado. Se miro al espejo que estaba en la pared y se acomodo un poco sus cabellos, estiro nuevamente la remera de su uniforme y salio de esa pequeña habitación.

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde andrew le comunico que podia irse ya. Darien ya había hablado con el y tenia todo arreglado, su hermana la suplantaría por las siguientes horas.

Rápidamente serena termino de acomodar sus cosas, tomo el ramo de rosas y se marcho rápidamente a su casa, llego su madre aun no llegaba. Dejo el ramo en la cocina dentro de una botella de vidrio y salio a darse rápidamente un baño, a los minutos la joven corrió del baño a su habitación envuelta en una toalla rosa. Abrió su ropero y comenzó el gran dilema "que voy a usar", bufo la pequeña rubia, y comenzó así a sacar ropa tras ropa, minutos después con una montaña de ropa sobre su cama ella estaba lista.

Salio de su casa usando una camisa celeste tenue, una pollera rayada color azul y verde con unas zapatillas blancas, se veía sencilla pero arreglada. Se coloco un poco de brillo labial y perfume. Esta vez se peino con sus chonguitos, ese peinado definitivamente era el que mas le gustaba a ella.

Salio mirando por ultima vez el reloj, dio gracias que aun tenia el tiempo a su favor, camino hasta la esquina para tomar el colectivo que la llevaría al parque central, a su cita, de solo pensarlo se ponía nerviosa y llena de vergüenza. Aun no salía de su asombro, darien chiba, iba a tener una cita con una persona realmente importante, rogaba no causarle mala impresión.

Minutos antes de las 5 de la tarde el joven pelinegro llegaba en su BMW color rojo al parque central, estaciono su auto y se bajo de el. Miro alrededor del parque buscando al ángel con el que se había citado, pero aun no había señales de ella. Se coloco sus lentes y comenzó a caminar por el sendero hasta llegar a una banca color blanco frente a un gran y hermoso lago justo en el centro del mismo parque.

Allí espero unos minutos sentado, perdido en tus pensamientos, tantas cosas han ocurrido y ella aun no sabe nada de nada. Como podrá decirle que el fue un verdadero idiota, si esa era la palabra, y todo por culpa de esmeralda, esa que tanto mal le había hecho. Pero en fin ese ángel no tenia la culpa de nada y el se desquito con ella sin razón alguna, ufff maldito alcohol, era por eso que nunca le gustaba tomar pero esa noche realmente sintió la necesidad y hasta el DIA de hoy se arrepentía de esa decisión.

A unos cuantos metros de un autobús se bajaba cierta rubia algo apresurada, comenzó a correr, se le había hecho tarde, el autobús se había atrasado en su recorrido.

Corrió como nunca mirando para todos lados, estaba buscándolo, rogaba por que el no se haya marchado, no se perdonaba su impuntualidad, aunque siendo sincera era algo un poco común en ella.

-darien - grito serena desde la mitad de un sendero.

El joven sonrío ante el llamado entusiastas de la rubia, solo levanto su mano en forma de saludo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a la joven corriendo en dirección hacia el.

-hola darien - la vos de serena era apenas audible, gracias a la carrera que había hecho.

-hola serena - la vos del joven sonaba tan pacíficamente y sensual como siempre lo ha escuchado.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron de la emoción, el se veía simplemente perfecto, vestía informal, unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca, sus cabellos estaban un poco alborotados y calzaba unos tenis color negro con blanco.

Ella se había perdido en sus ojos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el le hablaba

-serena, serena, oye pero que te pasa? - el pelinegro definitivamente se había cansado de hablarle ya que la miraba con un rostro de preocupación con una ceja levantada.

-he nada, nada - rápidamente serena agacho su cabeza, no quería que la viera mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza. - discúlpame, me decías- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-caminemos quieres - ofreciéndole una sonrisa. - cuéntame mas de ti por favor, muero por conocerte mas- se detuvo frente a ella y delicadamente paso una de sus manos por su mejilla.

Estuvieron caminando por ese parque tan lindo, verde y lleno de alegría. Luego fueron por un helado ambos pidieron un gusto en común, chocolate. Serena pidió chocolate con frutilla y darien chocolate con menta. Una vez terminados los helados estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería.

-sere, cuéntame como van tus controles médicos? Es que le he preguntado a mi amigo andrew y la verdad que no lo entiendo, nunca dice nada con sentido, no se si me explico bien.-

-jajaja, andrew desde que se fijo en una chica que va casi todos los días a beber café ya no sabe que le preguntan, tal vez la conozcas, es alta, cabello marrón atado en una coleta alta, es un poco callada pero se ve de buen corazón-

-la verdad no la he visto, pero prometo averiguar de quien se trata si tu quieres-

-jajá jajá, no te preocupes. En cuanto a mis estudios, el tratamiento va bastante bien aunque no entiendo algo, en realidad me llamo muchísimo la atención- posando un dedo sobre su mentón en forma pensativa.

-dime, que es lo que tanto veo, te llama la atención?- pregunto intrigado el joven.

-no debe ser muy importante pero cuando comencé el tratamiento me atendía el doctor que es a la vez el director del hospital - serena no se dio cuenta pero darien cerro su puño de celos al escuchar hablar de ese imbecil - pero después de unas semanas ya empezó a atenderme otro medico, fue raro porque no me dieron motivo alguno de aquel cambio, aunque esta de mas decir que no me afecto mucho que digamos, jajá jajá.-

Pasaron toda la tarde caminando, se despidieron en el parque, aunque darien se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ella se negó rotundamente. El no entendió el porque pero no quería presionarla así que opto por regalarle un beso dulce y tierno en la mejilla.

Serena se marcho entre nubes, pues en ningún momento sintió que pisaba el piso después de ese beso, muy feliz por la cita se marcho a su casa. Aun le daba pena el negarse a que darien la llevara a su casa, pero es que ella vive en una casa pequeña, pero arreglada pero en fin poca cosa a los ojos de el. Realmente no quería que el sintiera lastima por ella, o se avergonzara por estar en un lugar como ese, en fin millones de pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

Tomo el colectivo que llevaría de regreso a su casa y pensaría toda la noche en el, en el parque darien se estaba subiendo a su auto, aun no entendía porque ella no quiso que la llevara hasta su casa, el sabia donde vivía gracias a andrew, y no era muy cerca del parque. Primero pensó en ir a buscarla a su casa y llevarla el mismo hasta el hermoso parque pero luego pensó que no sabría como explicar como sabia la dirección de la rubia, no quería parecer un entrometido que la seguía o algo así. Pero por eso se ofreció a llevarla si ella le indicaba la dirección después no habría problema si el decidía ir a visitarla pero la respuesta de serena lo descoloco totalmente.

No le quedo otra que aceptar que ella aun no confiaba tanto en el como para decirle donde vivía. Y así salio en su auto rumbo a su oficia, tenia unas propuestas de inversión que atender todavía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cariños… Usagi


	19. Chapter 19

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Mil perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que los estudios me tienen a full. Trato de escribir en mis momentos libres. Se aceptan consejos y criticas.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

CAPITULO 19

Darien esa noche mientras revisaba los contratos de inversiones a futuro, recordaba esa maravillosa tarde, todo lo que pudo averiguar de ella con solo una platica sencilla. Descubrió que nació un 30 de junio, su color preferido es definitivamente el rosa, vive con su madre y hermano, su padre falleció hace unos años, trabaja para ayudar a su madre y conoció a andrew por medio de una amiga muy intima.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, se sentía orgulloso de conocerla un poco mas. Esa chica era mucho mas dulce de lo que el pensaba, sentía un cariño muy grande hacia ella, le atraía? No definitivamente lo que sentía por ella iba un poco mas allá de cariño y definitivamente no era para nada lastima. Podría ser amor?, darien negó con la cabeza, no podia ser amor ya que el después de esmeralda juro que no volvería abrir su corazón, pero ella es un ángel. No darien, se dijo mentalmente golpeando la mesa, no confundas las cosas, tu le hiciste un daño muy grande y tienes que repararlo. Es esa la razón por la cual te sientes así con ella. Solo debes lograr que sea tu amiga, ganarte su confianza y pedirle perdón.

En otro lugar, precisamente en casa de serena…

La joven rubia llego a su casa y rápidamente te fue a dar un baño, se coloco su ropa de dormir que era una camiseta y un pantalón largo color rosa con unos pequeños corazón y conejitos. Cepillo su cabello y sin mas se acostó, no sentía sueño pero sabia que debía dormir, ya en la cama su mente comenzó a recordar el joven pelinegro. Estaba muy contenta aun, el era una persona sencilla a pesar de lo que dicen los demás de el. También pudo conocerlo un poco mas, nació un 3 de agosto, sus colores son negro y azul, le gusta el helado de chocolate y la empresa la heredo de su padre. La verdad que muy poco sabia de el pero no quería que el pensara que era una metiche por preguntar cosas un poco privadas, era mejor que se vaya dando todo de apoco.

Ella se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con el, se sentía segura y tranquila, una sensación que no había antes con otra persona que no sea su madre. Esa noche finalmente te durmió muy tarde pensando solo en darien y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Así fueron pasando los días y las semanas.

Serena y darien comenzaron a salir y verse con mas regularidad, ya entre ellos había una amistad, hablaban de distintos temas tanto de trabajo como de otras vanidades. Darien siempre le enviaba cada comienzo de semana una rosa roja con una tarjeta que decía _"Feliz Comienzo de Semana, Darien_" o a veces en vez de enviarle la rosa le mandaba una bolsa de tela estampada con conejitos, sabia que a ella le encantaban, que tenia en su interior algunos bombones, lo que nunca cambiaba era su tarjeta de feliz comienzo de semana.

Andrew y su hermana unazuki molestaban a la pobre sere, entre ellos tenían un cariño muy bonito casi como hermanos. Por eso reían cada vez que llegaba el mensajero, un joven igual de guapo que darien, tenia el cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos azules oscuros, físicamente se parecía bastante a darien, su nombre era zafiro, aun recuerda los primeros días cuando llegaba con la rosa o los bombones, pobre sentía una pena y vergüenza tal vez pero a medida que pasaron las semanas entre ellos también creció una amistad. Zafiro era una buena persona, trabajadora y dedicada a sus estudios, aunque varias veces le pregunto a andrew si entre serena y su jefe había algún tipo de romance que justificara el que le enviara esos detalles, pero todos siempre negaban solo le decían que eran amigos y que si darien tenia ese tipo de detalle con ella era porque serena era una persona realmente maravillosa cosa que primero puso en duda pero después lo comprendió e incluso el cariño que le tomo a la rubia fue cambiando para convertirse en amor, si un amor silencioso.

En la empresa chiba´s

Darien siempre se veía como un profesional frente a los demás pero cuando estaba en su oficina, pensaba en detalles para agradarle a serena. Realmente era muy bonito el cariño que sentía por ella. Además se sentía muy bien el estar a su lado Serra que realmente sentía algo por ella mas allá de lo pasado aquella noche, comenzó a recordar su cuerpo tan suave y delicado al simple tacto, aun recordaba su perfume era a rosas, tan dulce como lo es ella. Sus cabellos regados en el suelo, su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, ay dios, estaba mal. Realmente estaba mal, sacudió su cabeza al recordar sus gritos, esos gritos no eran de lujuria ni pasión eran de desesperación y dolor.

Se levanto de aquella silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, extrañaba sus labios y su cuerpo, pero mas la extrañaba a ella. Tarde o temprano tenia que admitir lo que sentía, la quería y lograría que ella sienta lo mismo que el.

Y así las salidas entre ellos se volvieron cada ves mas románticas, ya no eran solo salidas a una heladería o al parque. Ahora salían a cenar a restaurantes, pasaban días de campos e iban al cine.

Ha serena le agradaba bastante estar en compañía de darien, aunque aun no se animaba a decirle donde quedaba su casa. Ella todavía sentía vergüenza ante su situación económica. Pero estaba agradecida que el joven no había insistido mas con el tema, Daba gracias a dios que su familia ahora estaba un poco mejor. Su madre encontró un trabajo de lavado y planchado que le pagaban mas que bien, se trataba de una señora sola por lo visto porque solo le llevaban ropa de mujer. No es mucha la ropa que le mandan pero si es mucho el dinero que le pagan por eso, su madre estaba mas que feliz, su hermano continua tranquilamente con los estudios.

Serena seguia con su trabajo normalmente, estaba realmente agradecida con su jefe por brindarle ese trabajo cuando el mas lo necesitaba. Su amiga mina seguia igual que siempre, se visitaban esporádicamente, en cada visita siempre mina terminaba diciéndole dos cosas. La primera y principal que le confiese a darien los sentimientos que sentía por el y en segundo sin nada de importancia y solo por cansancio le decía que saiya le enviaba saludos y deseaba volver a verla. Ella repetía como un pequeño lorito a su mejor amiga que darien nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella y en cuando a seiya ni se lo nombrara.

Esa noche el joven llegaba a su mansión y era recibido por su nana luna

-OH luna que bueno que te veo, últimamente con el trabajo y las reuniones no he tenido tiempo de conversar contigo- hablo con alegría abrazando a su dulce nana.

-mi niño, siempre tan ocupado, debes descansar no me gusta verte que te exijas demasiado - regándole una sonrisa y una mirada maternal.

-lose nana lose, pero no te preocupes por mi tu sabes que yo trato de descansar lo suficiente-

-tratas darien, pero quiero que lo hagas y dejes de tratar de hacer algunas cosas. Luna lo regaño como si fuera niño chiquito.

-antes de irme a descansar, nana has hecho lo que he pedido hace un tiempo- en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación por ese tema tan importante y delicado que significaba para el-

-si mi niño, he contratado a esa señora de nombre Ikuko que tu me has dicho, le he estado mandando a lavar mi ropa tal como tu querías- en su rostro se podia notar la expresión de explícame que es todo esto.

-nana se que raro para ti, pero necesito que sigas dándole trabajo a esa señora, prometo contarte todo mas detalladamente.-

-y porque no lo haces ahora? A mi me seria de gran ayuda saber con que fin estoy haciendo todo esto- no quiso comentar nada mas pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la razón que tenia darien era una joven chica que tenia su corazón, su instinto no le fallaba.

-ay nana, no puedo mentirte verdad? - sonrío y comenzó a caminar a la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea principal, no hacia falta voltear su cabeza para saber que luna venia tras el.

Continuo caminando por la sala hasta llegar a una gran ventana, apoyó su cuerpo en los cristales mirándola sinceramente le respondió

-ay una chica, es un ángel- cerro sus ojos trayendo lindos recuerdos a su mente- somos amigos desde hace poco tiempo, pero la pasamos muy bien juntos. Ella es de una familia humilde, todos los integrantes de su casa trabajan hasta su hermano pequeño, es por eso te he pedido que busques a esa señora y le ofrezcas esa clase de trabajo. Yo aprecio mucho a ese ángel pero se muy bien que se rehusaría de aceptar mi ayuda económica- dirigió su mirada a su nana luna- es hay donde entra tu ayuda nana, no debes decirle nana, continua enviándole trabajo pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decirle que me Comores o tienes contacto conmigo.

- ay mi niño, si tanto la quieres, será entonces como digas pero debes decirle la verdad, no me gustaría que sufras por ella- le regalo una sonrisa y se marcho a su habitación.

Darien se quedo mirando nuevamente hacia la luna, últimamente miraba mucho la luna. Continuo pensando un tiempo mas en esa personita que se le había colado en sus pensamientos, después de unos momentos se fue a dormir, tenia que descansar.

A los días se veía a la dulce rubia caminar por una vereda, en sus manos llevaba una caja color rosa, vestía un vestido fresco color turquesa simple con finos tirantes largo hasta las rodillas. Llevaba en esa caja una torta y se dirigía donde su fiel amiga mina, el motivo de la visita era nada mas que el cumpleaños de su amiga. La había llamado previamente para decirle que iba a ir a visitarle y tomar el te con ella. Pero en ningún momento menciono el pastel ni menos su cumpleaños. De solo recordar el tono de tristeza de su amiga al despedirse se dio cuenta que ella penso que la llamaba para saludarla. Pobre mina a pesar de los años aun cree que ella se olvidaría de su mejor amiga.

Iba distraídamente hasta que una vos la saco de sus pensamientos, al darse vuelta se encontró con el, seiya, hacia tiempo que no lo veía. La verdad era una buena persona solo que la incomodaba cuando se volvía un poco cansador con el tema de querer conquistarla.

-serena tanto tiempo sin verte- "Ho dios, es ella después de tanto tiempo de preguntar por ella! Pensó el pelinegro.

-hola seiya como has estado tanto tiempo?- "y no porque a mi" se regaño mentalmente mientras le daba una sonrisa un poquito fingida.

- vas a saludar a mina por su cumpleaños? -

-si, tu sabes que es mi mejor amiga- mientras sostenía el pastel.

-no te molesta si caminamos juntos verdad? - su vos era amigable, estaba contento por verla y no quería asustarla para nada.

Juntos llegaron hasta el departamento de mina, sere toco la puerta y a los segundos una eufórica mina toda radiante les abrió la puerta. Usaba un vestido cortito ceñido a su cuerpo color naranja suave, unos tacos plateados y unas bucles preciosos en su cabello, estaba realmente hermosa.

Sus ojito se aguaron cuando vio ha serena con la caja abierta donde se veía el pastel y a seiya con un ramo de flores en su mano.

Esos eran sus amigos, ese día mina se había levantado muy temprano y se había arreglado con la esperanza de que alguien la visitara no quería estar sola en el día de su cumpleaños por eso se emoción muchísimo cuando serena la había llamado aunque se puco un poco triste cuando ella no la saludo por su día pero trato de no hacerle caso a la situación y mírala ahora allí estaba en su puerta con un hermoso pastel lleno de corazones y su nombre "Mina" en un color rojo como a ella le gustaba. Y que decir de seiya el es su jefe pero también es su amigo aunque ese te allá fijado en su amiga ella igual lo quiere y se divierte con las demostraciones de cariño de seiya hacia serena y llega a llorar de la risa cuando su amiga le cuenta lo desastrosa y embarazosa que son esas situaciones.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos festejando el cumpleaños pero siempre con una condición no nombrarían el numero de la edad que estaba cumpliendo mina, como ella siempre decía; eso no se le pregunta a una mujer tan hermosa como yo.

Que paso con serena y saiya pues la llevaron por la paz, tranquilo como buenos amigos, el se controlo y ella disfruto de su compañía.

Cuando se estaba haciendo de noche se retiraron del departamento de la rubia, seiya se ofreció a acompañar a serena a su casa y ella acepto, deslíes de todo el se había portado bien después de todo.

Caminando de regreso mientras hablaban de cosas diversas como para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas no se dieron cuenta que un auto los empezó a seguir de cerca, ellos llegaron hasta la casa de serena y cuando se fueron a despedir con un beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y con su otra mano tomo su rostro brindándole un apasionado beso.

Lo siguiente que escucho serena fue el ruido de unos neumáticos chillar por la rapidez en la que salio de ese lugar, no le dio mucha importancia, ni siquiera pudo notar que vehiculo era pero bueno en fin eso no tenia importancia.

Lo que realmente si tenia importancia para ella era ese beso que le dio seiya, rápidamente te libero de eso y le dio una tremenda bofetada, por dios no podia creer lo que había hecho.

Lo único que le dijo al joven fue:

-como pudiste seiya? Pensé que éramos amigos.

No dejo que el respondiera, se metió a su casa enfurecida, solo esto le faltaba. Seiya interesado por ella y ella perdidamente enamorada de darien, esperen pero que es esto, enamorada yo?. Si, señoras y señores al fin lo he descubierto. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, si con tan solo cerrar mis ojos su imagen viene a mi cabeza y sus recuerdos a mi corazón.

Así conmocionada por el hecho con seiya se fue a su habitación, se recostó y cayo en un profundo sueño.


	20. Chapter 20

_UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…_

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola chicas si ya se me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo pero es que estaba un poco ocupadita y mi inspiración no llegaba. Pero hablando con el amor de mi vida, si chicas darien. Me he inspirado un poquito y bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo mas.

Este esta dedicado a Claudia Ramirez gracias amiga por estar y a todas las que siguen mi historia, las que dejan comentarios, la agregan en sus alertas de historia y de autor. Muchas gracias. Las quiere usagi-

CAPITULO 20

Por las calles manejaba un auto negro a una velocidad un poco excesiva a la permitida y quien era la persona que manejaba ese vehiculo?

Un empleado de la empresa de chiba, pero no iba solo, lo estaba acompañando su jefe de cabellos negros.

Darién había convencido al rubio a que le diera la dirección para llevarle unos papeles del trabajo, en realidad esa era la excusa, el solo quería verla y hacerle entender que no tenia nada porque avergonzarse. De tanto insistir convenció a su amigo y este le dio la dirección, todo estaba saliendo perfecto mientras manejaban a la casa de la rubia comenzaron a charlar un poco sobre el trabajo. Estaban a poco de llegar a su casa, Nicolás estaba estacionando el vehiculo cuando ambos vieron a serena caminar hacia su casa a la par con un joven, en ese momento Nicolás miro a Darién quien cambio su semblante a uno mas serio entonces volvió a mirar donde se encontraba serena y en ese momento entendió la cara de Darién, ellos estaban besándose. La primera reacción de Nicolás fue acelerar a fondo el vehiculo y alejar a su amigo de ese horrible lugar. Continuo recorriendo las calles de la cuidad cuando quiso hablar con Darién pero solo recibió como respuesta que lo dejara cerca de su departamento.

Su amigo solo obedeció y lo dejo en la puerta del edificio, no le dijo nada porque ya sabia que el estaba realmente en shock. Darién se bajo del vehiculo y camino hasta el elevador, subió al ultimo piso donde estaba su departamento, en realidad todo el piso era su departamento. Entro en el y ay fue donde soltó un grito y sus lagrimas invadieron sus hermosos ojos, sentía rabia mucha rabia tomo un jarrón que tenia cerca y lo estrello con fuerza contra la pared. Luego se desplomo contra el sofá. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se calmo sus ojos estaban rojos y realmente estaba devastado.

Se levanto, camino hasta el bar que tenia en una esquina y comenzó a beber. Aun no creía que su ángel podía estar con otra persona, aun cuando sabia muy bien que ellos no eran nada más que amigos sus celos lo cegaron. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedasos cuando la vio o mejor dicho cuando los vio. Así con su mente perturbada y con un grado de alcohol en la sangre se fue a dormir, tal vez mañana más calmado hable con ella.

Pero que le diría? No podía ir enfrentarla y reclamarle. Como ya sabia ellos eran solo amigos. Debía tomar fuerza y tratar de averiguar quien era ese joven en la vida de ella y tratar a toda fuerza conquistar su corazón.

A los días en el Game Center Crown…

Serena se encontraba normalmente en su trabajo repasando las mesas, era un día precioso y ella hacia días que no había visto a su amigo especial, de solo recordar eso se ruborizó toda.

Ella sentía muchas cosas por el, de eso ya no tenia dudas. Definitivamente le gustaba Darién chiba pero la pregunta del millón, acaso el gustara de ella?. Eso solo el tiempo y las actitudes de el se lo dirían.

Horas mas tarde muy cerca de allí se estacionaba un lujoso automóvil de color negro, su puerta se abrió y bajo el joven de cabellos oscuros y ladrón de mas de un suspiro por parte de las mujeres. Vestía un pantalón color beige y una camisa color blanca, estaba casual pues ese día no fue a la oficina a trabajar. Camino lentamente hacia el local que era suyo y de su mejor amigo, pero en su cabeza rondaban muchas imágenes y preguntas de lo que vio aquella noche, será que el corazón de su princesa tendrá dueño?. Mejor será preguntárselo de una vez por todas, con lamentaciones y suposiciones no llegare a ningún lado. Si ella tiene novio solo me dedicare a ser su amigo y ganarme su perdón pero si su corazón esta disponible luchare hasta ganarme su amor y luego su perdón que viéndolo desde ese punto será mas fácil.

Dentro del Game Center Crown

La joven rubia seguía con sus labores matutinos, no se había dado cuenta que Darién había entrado al local y este estaba observándola desde una mesa a un costado de ella.

El susto se llevo cuando sintió que le tomaron de golpe su mano que tenia una franela con la cual repasaba las mesas. Pero su cara cambio rápidamente cuando vio al autor de ese hecho, sin dudarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, ella realmente lo había extrañado estos días. Darién quien no podía creer la reacción de ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad y correspondió fuertemente también a ese abrazo donde las palabras sobraban, ellos sentían atracción mutua y eso nadie podía negarlo ni siquiera ellos mismos. El joven pelinegro se había olvidado por un momento de todo y de todos, no importaba el lugar ni la gente ni nada pero… en ese momento abrió abruptamente sus ojos al recordar esa noche, esa maldita imagen de ella besando otros labios que no eran los suyos hizo que rompiera el abraso en una reacción brusca cosa que dejo desorientada a serena.

Antes que el volviera a reaccionar ella se disculpo.

- disculpa Darién- toda apenada y roja de vergüenza- olvide por completo que estoy en el trabajo.

A esto solo le regalo una sonrisa y se fue rápidamente a seguir limpiando las demás mesas que faltaban.

A esto el solo quedo mirándola, acaso ella sabia que el la había visto? Siguió observándola desde lejos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba sentado a su lado. Hasta que una vos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-hola Darién como estas? - la voz del joven rubio lo sorprendió.

-he, hola Andrew como estas amigo- respondió el pelinegro observándolo.

-un poco mejor que tu cara supongo, jajá jajá- dijo golpeándolo en el hombro.

El pelinegro solo le dio una mirada de muerte.

-oye oye no me mires así, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada- dijo alzando sus manos.

- tienes razón Andrew, perdóname pero es que no he tenido una buena semana. Ruego que me disculpes-

- ya se que haremos, voy a tomarme un segundo de descanso, nos tomamos un café y me cuentas que es eso que tanto te trae mal.-

Así se juntaron cada uno frente a una humeante taza de café y comenzaron a platicar, allí Darién le contó todo lo sucedido desde sus sentimientos hacia serena y lo que vio aquella noche frente a su casa.

-estas seguro Darién de lo que viste? No quiero defenderla ni nada pero no parece ser una chica que besa a cualquier tipejo- dijo muy seriamente mientras apoyaba su taza después de darle un sorbo.

-Andrew, yo estuve allí. La vi. Estaba en el auto cuando llegaron a la casa de ella y se despidieron besándose- golpeo la mesa- besándose maldita sea.

-Darién debes calmarte por favor- rogó su acompañante- no te he visto así ante, mira si tanto te molesta ese beso tienes dos opciones: la primera es olvidarte de ella e ignorarla o la segunda enfrentarla calmadamente. Lo miro seriamente- y decirle lo que sientes, dudo que tenga novio pero si es así por lo menos te quitaras esa angustia de encima de no saber si tiene o no novio. – volvió a darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

-creo que tienes razón, ella tiene derecho de hacer su vida y de tener novio si así lo quiere, pero lo hubieras visto, es un grandísimo idiota! – nuevamente golpeo la mesa,

Trato de calmarse durantes los siguientes minutos, Andrew tenia razón, el debía hacer algo al respecto. Ellos eran amigos, el la quería mucho y estaba seguro que ella también lo quería pero debía hablar con ella. Al final de todo, el se había acercado a ella para conseguir su perdón por aquella terrorífica noche y si ella era feliz al lado de ese tipejo para el eso era mucho mejor. Así cuando le diga lo sucedido de aquella noche ella talvez no se enojaría mucho. Con una sonrisa en sus labios decidió armarse de valor he ir hablar con la rubia

-hola serena- pregunto tímidamente mientras se acercaba a la joven.

-hola Darién como has estado tanto tiempo?- lo saludo amablemente mientras terminaba de acomodar los servilleteros en una mesa.

-he bien, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento, es que hace días que no te veo- regalándole una sonrisa.

-si Darién, tienes razón, hace tiempo no te veía por estos lados. Espérame que termine de acomodar las mesas y hablamos un rato.- su voz era Suave y dulce. Sus ojos brillaban de alegria.

Momentos mas tarde serena se acercaba alegremente a la mesa donde se encontraba el pelinegro, darien daba gracias a que su imagen no sea tan publica porque de no ser asi no podria estar tranquilamente en un local tomando un café, estaria rodeado de gente y muchos paparazzi amarillistas. En fin estaba agradesido con eso, el ruido de una silla correrse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era ella, su dulce tormento.

-como estas?- aunque le costo saco una sonrisa solo para ella-

-bien darien aunque me tenias preocupada, no te habia visto y pence que a lo mejor estabas enfermo o algo parecido-

-para nada princesa, solo estaba un poco ocupado- giro su cabeza hacia un costado para asegurarse que aun estaban un poco solos los dos.- sere, te gustaria salir conmigo?- lo solto, ya esta.

Comenzo a sudar, lo habia pensado, en realidad habia pensado en como decirselo pero nunca penso que lo soltaria de esa forma tan brusca.

-claro darien, hace tiempo que no salimos a caminar- su sonrisa se volvio amplia, le encantaba estar al lado de el. Aunque el nunca se dieraa cuenta su cercania la llenaba de tranquilidad.

-princesa- coloco suavemente sus manos sobre las de ella que estaban en la mesa hechas un nudito, seguramente algo la inquietaba.- me gustaria que tuvieramos una cita.- "otra vez darien, ahora si quedaste como el idiota mas grande, pence que ibamos a ser cuidadosos", que no te sorprenda si sale corriendo.-

Ella no responia, ni siquiera se movia hay estaba parecia de piedra, sin duda la idea no le gusto para nada.

Pov serena

Ese dia estaba de lo mas normal y aburrido que cualquier otro no es que ese dia no tuviera trabajo o algo parecido, es solo que desde que darien dejo de frecuentar el lugar para ella todo se habia vuelto soledad. Aquella noche con lo sucedido con seiya la dejo muy traumada por un momento y durante la noche volvieron recuerdos horribles y dolorosos de aquella maldita noche. Aun recuerda como se paso la noche sollosando silenciosamente en pose fetal. Entre los sollosos lo llamaba a el, darien, siempre creyo que si lo hubiera conocido antes nada de eso le hubiera pasado pero el destino no lo quiso asi.

Hoy después de unos dias los cuales para ella fueron eternos aparecio nuevamente, sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente al verlo, su dia ya no era hoscuro porque su rayo de sol acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la mesas lo observaba disimuladamente, se veia molesto con algo o alguien, irritado y un poco fuera de si. Continuo con la limpieza para no ser descubierta que estaba de espia, pero los golpes en la mesa la isieron sob resaltarse y mirar rapidamente donde estaba el pelinegro. Al verlo asi con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa y su cabeza agachada se dio cuenta que algo grabe estaba pasando.

Estaba acomodando los servilleteros a las mesas que habia teminado de limpiar cuando escuche su voz.

-hola serena- escuche y lo vi hacercandose donde estaba, su voz sonaba nerviosa

-hola Darién como has estado tanto tiempo?- respondi mientras terminaba de acomodar los servilleteros en una mesa.

-he bien, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento, es que hace días que no te veo- me sonrio y yo crei morir.

-si Darién, tienes razón, hace tiempo no te veía por estos lados. Espérame que termine de acomodar las mesas y hablamos un rato.- estaba contenta pero trate de hablarle calmadamente habia escuchado el golpe que habia dado en la mesa, parecia en ese momento muy alterado.

Termine de acomodar todo y me lleve la bandeja donde antes estaban los servilleteros ahora estaba la franela con la que limpie y unos vasos sucios que habian dejado clientes anteriores. Deje todo en la cocina que teniamos, limpie los vasos, los acomode y deje todo en su lugar para volver con el.

Estaba observando algo o pensando en algo porque se veia desconectado, corri la silla frente a el para llamar su atención.

-como estas?- me dijo mientras me miraba con una leve sonrisa-

-bien darien aunque me tenias preocupada, no te habia visto y pence que a lo mejor estabas enfermo o algo parecido-

-para nada princesa, solo estaba un poco ocupado- giro su cabeza hacia un costado parecia buscar algo.- sere, te gustaria salir conmigo?- me dijo de golpe.

-claro darien, hace tiempo que no salimos a caminar- me alegraba que pudieramos salir a recorer el parque y charlar habia cosas que necesitaba decirle. Lo que sentia por el por ejemplo, hay serena tonta como se te ocurre que el responderia a tus sentimientos

-princesa- coloco sus manos sobre las mias, yo crei morir en ese momento. - me gustaria que tuvieramos una cita de novios.- listo, acabo de morir de un ataque cardiaco-

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y mi cabeza me jugaba una broma diciendome aquí yace serena tsukino , excelente empleada, amiga he hija. Que en paz descance.

A los minutos logre salir de mi estado de shok, lo vi pobre darien estaba sudando un poco mas y se comia las unas de sus dedos. Cuando fui habrir mi boca.

Fin del pov de serena

-seguro tu novio no te lo permite- logre decirle cuando mi mente termino de masacrarme por la forma en que se lo habia pedido. – que tonto he sido, una chica tan linda como tu seguro que tiene novio, disculpame por favor no quiero incomodarte mas- estaba levantandome para salir de alli, ya habia quedado como completo tonto. Cuando siento que sujetan mi muñeca.

-no tengo novio- fue lo unico que escuche.

Levanto su cabeza y me miro con esos ojos celestes hermosos para luego decirme

- me encantaria tener una cita contigo- sus mejillas se tinieron de un leve rojizo

Sin pensarlo dos veces darien se levanto y corrio de la mesa hasta llegar a su lago, le tendio la mano he hizo que ella se levantara.

Lentamente tomo su barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra corria unos cabellos de sucara. Suavemente le pregunto

-serena te gustaria ser mi novia?-

-me encantaria-

No puedo decir mas, lentamente el pelinegro fue agachando levemente su cabeza hasta llevar sus labios con los de ella y fundirlos en un tierno beso de amor.


	21. Chapter 21

UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE…

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pe de Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 21

Desde aquel día a pasado ya un mes donde todo es amor, cariño y mucho romanticismo pero ojo no seamos mal pensadas, el joven chiba es un hombre muy respetuoso. Se notaba que eran una parejita perfectamente imperfecta. De clases diferentes y de puntos diferentes pero eso era lo que perfectamente los hacia encajar el uno con el otro.

El era sumamente feliz, aun recordaba cuando ella le contó días mas tarde lo sucedido aquella noche con el tipejo. Resulta que ese infeliz no era nadie mas que seiya, el recordaba ese nombre, resulta que le contó como habían llegado hasta su casa y este le había dado un beso forzadamente. Al momento de escuchar el testimonio de su ahora novia, sintió como la sangre le hervía, cerro fuertemente sus puños. Si no fuera porque su novia le hablo de que ella le había dado una bofetada el mismo la dejaba allí abandonada para ir y partirle la cara a ese tipejo.

Todos los días ellos pasaban un ratito al día juntos, salían al cine, a cenar o simplemente a caminar. Cada día se iban conociendo un poco mas, ambos habrían lentamente su corazón aunque a veces a Darién le gustaría estar con ella mas tiempo, el llevaba la responsabilidad de ser el presidente de una gran empresa. A pedido de su novia el refunfuñando hacia los viajes de reuniones, esto se debió a el día en que ella descubrió que su amado novio inventada enfermedades o problemas con los vuelos para no salir de Tokio y quedarse con ella. Pobre ese día si que la escucho, no podía permitir ella que el se de el gusto de faltar a sus responsabilidades, así el pobre Darién siempre se iba murmurando porque lo hacia si el la quería y deseaba estar siempre con ella.

Lo único que a el lo convencía eran los besos de amor y cariño que recibía al momento de partir y al llegar de un viaje.

Esta hermosa parejita llevaba un buen tiempo juntos, aunque a serena nunca le gusto ir a la casa o la empresa de Darién, el si conoció a su familia.

Aun Darién recordaba aquella noche cuando fue a cenar a la casa de serena, el vestía elegante pero informal, una camiseta blanca jeans azul y unas zapatillas de lona del mismo color de la camiseta. Llevaba en su mano dos ramos de rosas, uno para su amada y otro para su futura suegra. Durante todo el camino que izo en su automóvil no dejaba de tiritar de frío debido al nerviosismo. Quien lo diría, el gran chiba nervioso por una simple cena con la familia de su novia.

Al llegar a su casa, se bajo del automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. El solo observarla esta demostraba la sencillez de esta, era de una sola planta con dos ventanas que daban a la calle, pintada de un color parecido al celeste muy claro aunque le faltaba un poco de pintura en algunos sectores. Bajo de las ventanas habían unos maseteros donde se veían unas hermosas margaritas. Abrió el cerco de la entrada y camino hacia la puerta color marrón de madera.

Llamo dos veces a la puerta y cuando escucho que habrían la puerta sintió su corazón pararse. Allí estaba una mujer de una edad no muy avanzada, hermosa de cabello azul, mirada angelical. Traía puesto un vestido color amarillo y un delantal color naranja. Lo saludo con una sonrisa amable y dulce, tanto que el se sintió cómodo con aquella persona.

Ella se presento como mama Ikuko la madre de serena, lo invito a pasar diciendo que su hija había tenia que hacer un pequeño mandado. Cuando entro en la casa, noto la sencillez y ordenada que era la casa. Pocos muebles pero con una armonía que hacia disfrutar su estadía allí. Cuando salio de aquel pensamiento correspondió a entregarle las rosas a la madre de serena.

Ella las tomo regalándole una tierna sonrisa, ahora sabia de quien haba heredado esa actitud la rubia.

Tomaron asiento en la sala de estar, la madre desapareció unos segundo y apareció nuevamente con una bandeja, dos tazas, una tetera y unas galletitas. Deposito la bandeja sobre la mesa y prosiguió a servir te para ambos. Cuando le entrego la taza Ikuko comenzó con un pequeño interrogatorio.

Cuando terminaron las preguntas Ikuko conocía más aquel joven que deslumbro a su pequeña hija. Ella sabia algunas cosas de el por parte de su hija pero debía asegurarse que las intenciones del joven eran buenas y sanas para con su hija. Aunque supo disimularlo bastante bien, por dentro se sorprendió al enterarse que aquel joven fue hace muchos años el hijo de unos vecinos y que el junto a su hija pasaban horas jugando.

Ella no quiso hacer comentario alguno porque había notado por el que no la recordaba y menos a su hija en la infancia, también dedujo que su hija tampoco lo recordaba ya que ella siempre hablo de el de una forma que daba a entender que se estaban conociendo.

No se habían dado cuenta que la rubia había llegado, pero no quiso interrumpir nada, veía que estaban conversando.

Lentamente entro a la cocina y dejo las bolsas con el encargo de su madre, se miro por el reflejo de una ventana para ver su aspecto, dio gracias a dios que este estaba perfectamente como ella quería.

Y así salio de la cocina para saludar al joven

-buenas noches- saludo educadamente la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-buenas noches- contestaron al uniso su madre y el joven. Aunque hubo una diferencia en el saludo. Su madre al saludarla puso una cara de alegría, la misma que había puesto cuando ella le contó sobre la visita de su novio. Pero el, el era otra cosa. Sus ojos, esos ojos demostraban felicidad pero nunca imaginada. En sus ojos reflejo emoción, parecía un niño, algo que llamo mucho la atención de ella.

-creo que debo disculparme – hablo la rubia un poco apenada mirando a su madre – trate de llegar lo antes posible, realmente yo quería presentarlos como corresponden y así poder evitar alguna situación un poco incomoda.

-pero hija no debes preocuparte, para nada fue una situación incomoda- demostró una dulce sonrisa- solo empezábamos a platicar para conocerlo mejor, aunque tu ya me lo has dicho todo- levanto su dedo índice guiñando el ojo. Serena se volvió automáticamente colorada como un tomate y Darién igual.

-pero niños que no les de pena- se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solo a los jóvenes.

Darién, debo pedirte disculpas por esta situación tan embarazosa- dijo la rubia muy apenada aun.

-pero no tienes de que? La verdad la pase muy a gusto junto a tu madre, ella me contó algunas cosas de ti.- de su sensual boca se dibujo una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, ella amaba mucho a su madre pero a veces esta la avergonzaba. No la culpaba esa manía de contarles a todos sus travesuras de niña sabia lo importante que era para su madre pero se reprocho mentalmente porque aun con recordarlas era suficiente pero no ella siempre contaba de las veces en las que se había dormido en el baño de niña , las infinitas veces en las que había caído de los árboles pero ay una la peor creo la vez en que se aprecio desnudita solo en bonbachita rosa bailando la macarena en la cocina ella lo recuerda perfectamente aunque serena tenia en ese entonces 3 años.

La noche continuo como si nada, eran tres personas cenando muy tranquilamente, el menor de los tsukino se encontraba en la casa de un compañero de clase y allí pasaría la noche.

Al terminar la velada tranquilamente Darién se disponía ya a marcharse ambos jóvenes tenias cosas que hacer al otro día. Al despedirse de la mama de serena esta le dijo que era bienvenido a su humilde morada cuando el quiera. El en forma de respuesta beso su mano cabarellosamente, Ikuko tenia sus ojos tan iluminados que se podían ver los corazones en el.

Luego de esa hermosa escena ambos chicos salieron para despedirse un poco mas privados. Cuando llegaron al auto de Darién este la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y muy dulcemente fueron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, con la luna de testigo y las luciérnagas iluminando la noche.

Cuando rompieron el beso el unió sus narices y allí mirándose a los ojos, se podía sentir la magia del amor a su alrededor el le hablo muy suavemente:

-muero por verte en color rosa- y sus labios volvieron a formar una sonrisa picara.

Serena se ruborizo mentalmente grito y agradeció a su queridísima madre.

El joven rompió a reír, rozo su mejilla delicadamente

-te ves hermosa, seguro te veías hermosa de niña pero nada se compara con lo que ven mis ojos.

Y bajo el resplandor de la imponente luna volvieron a besarse.

Hola a todos que tal?

He vuelto aquí dejándoles un poquito mas de esta historia que la tenia bien abandonada.

Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado mi hermanita Valentina Andrea Arancibia.

Aquí lo tienes, tal como te lo prometí. Espero que te haya gustado.

Nos vemos

Besos, Usagi


End file.
